First Steps
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: Things were changing for teenager Tayler Donovan. She had been living with her father for most of her life, until his untimely death, forcing her to go live with her mother Linda Reagan who had a new life with her detective husband and their two sons. Due to unfortunate circumstances, she didn't know her mother, and was about to endure a new life filled with a new family.
1. Chapter 1

**First Steps**

 **Chapter 1: Making Changes Part 1**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the end of summer when things changed for 13 year old Tayler Donovan. She had lived with her father her entire life in Plattsburg, New York, and now that he was dead, she was being sent to live with her mother

in Staten Island. Her parents were never married and it wasn't long after she was born that their relationship started to dwindle away. Her mother wanted full custody, but she was still in nursing school at the time, and

money was tight. Her father on the other hand had a job and a stable place to live, needless to say it wasn't difficult for him to arrange custody, especially considering he had a shady lawyer in his back pocket. Time

went by, and very seldom did she have the opportunity to see her mother. Every time her mother planned to visit with her, her father came up with some excuse why that weekend wasn't a good time. Her mother called

her occasionally, and they were able to spend a few minutes catching up, but it was never enough time to forge a relationship. One would think that she would have had a good relationship with her father, but they

would be wrong. Her father was usually distant, which suited her just fine, considering when he wasn't distant, no one could nominate him for a father of the year award. She came home every day as soon as school was

let out, and spent the afternoon, and usually the evening alone. One afternoon, however things changed, when an NYPD officer came to the house, and told her, her father had been killed. She had a few minutes to

gather a change of clothes, and was then taken to Family Services, until her closest relative could take custody. Things had changed significantly for her mother, who married into a predominant family in New York City.

She was married to an NYPD Detective, and had two sons, and was now working as a nurse at a hospital in the city. The following day, and her mother Linda, along with her stepfather Danny Reagan came to the center

and signed her out. She didn't know her mother or stepfather very well for that matter, and she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Then again, she was willing to go with just about anyone who could get her away

from child services. It was too crowded there, and tons of kids filled the center, making it especially difficult to find a little quiet time. Her fathers family, who she didn't really get along with was planning the funeral. So

that left her, Danny and Linda with nothing to do but return to her home and pack as many of her belongings that would fit into the car. Tayler stood in her room for several minutes staring at her belongings, unsure of

what to take along and what to leave. She was leaving her home, and everything she knew, and was having to pack her whole life into the trunk of her stepfathers jeep. She wasn't really sad about leaving Plattsburg,

nor her home, but she would miss the things she had to leave behind, and she was afraid, she wouldn't fit in with her mother's family.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Tayler, honey, do you need some help?" Her mother asked, walking into her room. "I'm fine, thank you," Tayler didn't say much, as she continued to go through the things in her closet. What to take? What to take?

Tayler repeated in her head, as she scanned the clothes she had hanging up. "Have you gotten all your suitcases out?" Linda wasn't ready to give up on helping yet. "That's it," Tayler pointed at the 3 duffel bags she had

thrown in the corner of her bedroom. "You won't be able to fit very much in just three bags," Linda mentioned. "I know," Tayler said sadly. But she wasn't about to complain, especially to a woman she didn't know, even

if she was her mother. "I could send Danny to the store for a few more if you'd like," Linda offered, thinking of something nice she could do for the girl. "That's okay mam," Tayler wasn't sure what to call her. She had

spoken to her several times over the phone in the past, and they had even met up a time or two, yet even then, Tayler couldn't bring herself to call her mom. "This gives me an opportunity to start fresh," Tayler replied,

trying to make the best of the situation. "That can be nice sometimes," Linda smiled. "But I'm sure there are plenty of things you don't want to leave behind." Tayler remained quiet, appearing distant, as she turned the

thought over and over in her head. "My Dad had some luggage. Do you think it would be alright if I took his?" Tayler sounded, almost too afraid to ask. "I'm sure that would be fine," Linda placed a hand on her

daughters shoulder. "Show Danny where it is and I'm sure he will help you get them out." "Thanks," Tayler gave a her a small smile, before walking out of the room. While Linda worked on folding the clothes, Tayler had

left on the bed, that she planned on taking. Tayler found her stepfather sitting downstairs in the living room, looking at one of her fathers old magazines. "Mr. Reagan," Tayler approached him regretfully. "I don't mean

to bother you," she chose her words carefully. "But Mrs. Reagan said that you could help me get some of my fathers luggage down from his closet." "Sure," Danny set the magazine down. "I wasn't into it that much

anyway." He added, before following her up the stairs. Tayler led the way to her fathers room and into the closet. Danny wasn't certain, but he was almost positive she hesitated before stepping foot into the room,

appearing as if she was nervous, and wondering if she should really be in there. She tried to act like nothing was wrong, but his years of experience as an NYPD detective said different. However, now was not the time to

question the child that didn't know him, nor trust him. The closet was large, and everything was in its proper place. "It's up there," Tayler pointed to a set of tan colored luggage, that was located on the top shelf.

"Hmm," Danny muttered. "That's high." "If you can't get it that's fine," Tayler shook her head, acting as if it wouldn't bother it, yet he could tell that she was hoping he could, she just didn't want to be a burden. "Oh I

can get it," Danny nodded, grinning. Never one to let a challenge pass by. A few minutes later, and Danny, true to his word, had the luggage setting on the floor in between them. "This is nice luggage," Danny noticed,

running a hand over the prestige leather. "My dad had to make a few business trips from time to time," Tayler enlightened him. "And he spent a lot of money, when it came to his belongings." Tayler really didn't want to

say anything bad about her father, especially to a stranger, so she kept quiet, choosing to only tell the truth, when it came to certain things. Tayler took the time to look around the walk-in closet, she had been in there

but very few times, never really allowed in her fathers room, unless she had permission. He wasn't a mean man, by no means. But his job was stressful, and that made him not worth being around half the time. Danny

didn't know the man, but he could tell the girl wasn't very heartbroken over the past day's events. He knew brief patches of her fathers homicide case, but he wasn't under the Plattsburgh jurisdiction of New York. But

that didn't keep him from being curious, it was the detective in him. "What's this?" Danny pulled out a small gun case that was hidden in the back of the closet. "I wonder if he had it?" Tayler said quickly before running

out of the closet, and over to her fathers desk, looking for his book of passwords. Tayler was back in a matter of seconds, running back into the closet. "The password is 6438," Tayler told Danny to open it. Danny

opened the case and pulled out a SIG Sauer P320 RX Pistol. "This is nice," Danny held it loosely in his hand. "He bought it last year, I think," Tayler couldn't remember all the details. "Did he ever carry it?" Danny

wondered. "Not very much," Tayler shook her head. "He usually carried his old one." "I wonder where it is?" Danny mumbled. "He was probably carrying it, when he," Tayler looked at him, her voice low. Danny sighed

and stood up. "We're going to find out who killed your Dad, Tayler," Danny looked at his stepdaughter solemnly. "It's okay, Mr. Reagan," Tayler shook her head. "Just leave it alone." Her voice showed a hint of emotion.

Danny wasn't sure what type of emotion it was, but he didn't think it was grief, sounded more like regret. "Just the same," Danny started to return the pistol to its case. "We need to get them off the street." "You should

keep it," Tayler nodded at the gun. "I can't do that," Danny shook his head, even if part of him wished he could. "If you don't, one of my shitty uncles will take it." Tayler took it back out of the safe and handed it to him

before walking out of the closet with the luggage. Normally, Danny would have said something about her use of language, at least he would have, had it been Jack, Sean or even Nicki. But he didn't think that now was

the proper time, knowing there would be plenty time for that when he and Linda became responsible for her. Sure he was no stranger to hearing or even saying inappropriate language at times, yet at the same time,

she was just a kid.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tayler returned a few minutes later, and found all the clothes on her bed nicely folded. "Thanks," she glanced at Linda. "It's always been my job to take care of things around the house." "I live in a house full of boys,"

Linda laughed. "If I wouldn't do it at my house, I would have three very unhappy boys." "How old are your boys?" Tayler asked, never remembering ever talking to her mother so much in one day, at least not face to

face. "Jack is ten, and Sean's eight." Linda smiled when she talked about her boys. Tayler gave her a small smile, wondering what it was like to live in a family, where the parents truly loved their children. Sure she

figured her Dad cared about her to some extent, but being left alone a lot, she had to admit there were many times when she wasn't sure. There were hangers covering the floor, and Linda was doing her best to keep

them somewhat organized by stacking them up in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, her daughter was unable to grasp the organizational process. "Be sure and take some nice clothes for church, and things like

that," Linda was beginning to notice that the only clothes she had folded were more along the lines of casual. "I've never been to church before," Tayler thought about it for a few minutes. "We were going to go once on

Easter, but Dad overslept. "You will definitely have the opportunity when we go home," Linda told her. Tayler didn't say anything, but part of her considered, saying no. She didn't know her mother, or anything about her

family for that matter, and she wasn't sure if she respected her enough to tell her what to do. Letting the pending conversation drop for the time being, Tayler returned to packing. "Anything you need carried

downstairs?" Danny asked, getting their attention. "You can take those two," Linda pointed to the bags nearest the door. Danny took one of Tayler's bags in one hand, and one of Tim's in the other. He could definitely

see a difference between the two sets, Tayler's appearing as if it was several years old. Tim's on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. "Should I take my bedspread?" Tayler looked at her unmade bed. "Only if you

want to. But I'd like to take you shopping for a new one," Linda sounded as if she was hoping she chose to leave it. "I just don't know what to take," Tayler took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I didn't know it was this

hard to pack your life in a couple bags." "I did the same thing when your Dad and I split," Linda took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "But whatever you have to leave, we can get you a new one," Linda knew

it was harder on a kid, than it was an adult. Adults were able to grasp change better, rather than a fresh teenager, who had little time to prepare for the coming change. "You don't have to do that," Tayler didn't want to

take anything from her. "I want to do it Tayler, your my daughter." Tayler remained quiet, but she was quick to get back to work, not wanting to think about it. Quickly returning to the struggle of trying to decide what

to pack, as she moved to the floor, so she could dig a few things out from under her bed. "If there's things you decide that you can't live without, Danny can tie some of your things down on the rack he has on top of his

jeep," Linda told her, hoping it would make things a bit easier on her. "Will he mind? I don't want to cause any trouble," Tayler's voice was muffled. "Danny's used to trouble," Linda brushed it aside. "He does it for a

living." "I forgot he was a detective," Tayler came out from under the bed with a box of shoes. "Deciding what shoes to take, would be the hardest part for me," Linda pointed out, trying to make conversation, hoping to

get to know her a bit better. "Not for me," Tayler tossed a couple pair of shoes in a bag, before moving on to her shelf of DVD's. "This," Tayler pointed at the shelf. "Is my weakness." "You do have a lot of them," Linda

nodded. "Dad was hardly ever at home, and he didn't like me going anywhere other than school. So in order to keep from going crazy with the quiet. I watched a lot of TV and listened to a lot of music." "I'm sorry

Tayler," Linda shook her head. "I didn't know." Linda wanted to push, by asking her why she didn't tell her, but she figured that now wasn't the best of times to act like a superhero, saying she would have went to court

to get custody. Then again, the only thing that would have done was draw out a long custody battle, and put Tayler through some unnecessary drama. "It's okay," Tayler didn't sound like it bothered her very much. "I

got to jump all over the couch, and crank my music up." "I'm afraid it will be quite a change when you move in," Linda gave her a small smile, although she had to admit, she was a little nervous about having to put the

girl through so much change. "When both your brothers and stepfather are home, it's very seldom quiet, unless they are sleeping or doing their homework." Linda figured she would use that as an excuse rather than just

laying down the law of no jumping on the couch and things like that. "Its fine," Tayler shrugged. "I've seen most of these movies several times." "You can watch TV as much as you want, as long as you do your chores

and homework first," Linda was hoping to make it not sound so bad. Again, Tayler didn't say anything. Everything was changing so fast for her. It wasn't like she wasn't looking forward to a change. It was based more

on the fact of being told what to do by the mother she didn't know. "Don't let Danny see those," Linda pointed to a series of action movies she had. "Does he like them?" Tayler asked, trying to fit as many DVD's as she

could into her backpack. "I don't think he's seen them, hadn't had much time lately," Linda admitted. She didn't want to talk to her daughter about money, and tell her that he had, had to take on a few extra tours to

help pay for the boys coming school tuition, and they were suddenly going to have to add another tuition to the list of bills to pay. "I'll take them along," Tayler figured that was the least she could for the man who was

about to have to fully support her by feeding and clothing her, among other things. "He'll be happy about that," Linda laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The two carried another set of luggage down to the bottom floor, where they found Danny watching TV. "We should get going if we're going to get a hotel Linda. It's getting late, and we need to eat dinner and call Dad

to check on the boys." Linda was about to say something in agreement, when Tayler spoke up. "You can stay here if you want," she offered. "There's plenty of room." "We'll think about it," Linda nodded. "I'll come up

and tell you what we've decided in a few minutes." "Okay," Tayler hurried up the stairs, just in case they decided to go in the option of the hotel. Knowing she had several other things she still wanted to pack. With

Tayler upstairs, Linda settled down next to Danny, grateful they were going to have an opportunity to talk, just the two of them. She had been a ball of nerves the entire five hour drive over to Plattsburg, and those

nerves had yet to subside. "I really don't want to have to stay," she admitted. "I'm just not sure if it's good for Tayler." "I have no idea," Danny admitted, that he was a little unsure of what to think. Especially after

some of the odd remarks Tayler made when they were getting the luggage. "I'm not an expert on grief, but I've worked with children who's parents have been killed. And Tayler certainly doesn't seem to be showing a

great deal of grief, like some did. I mean I'm a grown man, and if my father would have just been killed, I don't think I would be able to deal nearly as well as she is." "I don't either," Linda placed her head in her hands.

"Unless they didn't have a normal father/daughter relationship," Linda figured that could be one of the primary reasons. "And from what I can tell, by some of the conversations we've had upstairs, it doesn't sound like

it." Signs of stress were beginning to show through in the woman's voice. "It certainly isn't anything like the relationship my dad had with Erin, or me and my brothers for that matter," Danny mentioned. "Or the

relationship you and I have with our boys," Linda hadn't really thought about it much in the past. But she was beginning to realize how good a relationship the entire Reagan family had with one another. "As much as I

don't want to sound like an interrogator, considering I read people for a living. I think there's a lot she's not telling us," Danny pulled her closer to him, trying to give her a little support. "I guess all we can do is show her

constant love and support," Linda had to admit she was at a complete loss with what to do, especially when it was a child, that she should have known, but didn't. "She calls me Mrs. Reagan," Linda looked at Danny,

sadness showing deep in her voice. "It should be Mom." "Give her time Linda," Danny wasn't sure what else to say, aside from offering a little reassurance here and there. "So what do you want to do Danny. "You

decide," Linda was more than willing to pass the decision on to her husband. Danny sighed, thinking about it for several minutes. "Let's call a pizza in for delivery, that way we can still eat here, and give Tayler a few

more minutes to pack something. But I'll call and make reservations for us to stay in a hotel overnight." "That's fine," Linda muttered, exhaustion beginning to show in both her voice and actions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and the doorbell rang. Tayler who was downstairs at the time, figured it was the pizza delivery, and ran to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as she opened it, she closed it in their faces. "Who was it

Tayler?" Linda glanced at Danny, wondering what would possess her to close the door on someone. "The detectives that told me my Dad was dead, and they were investigating." Danny jumped up from where he was

sitting, and just about ran across the room and over to the door. "Sorry about that," Danny apologized. "I'm Detective Marshall, this is my partner Detective Chapman." One of the detectives introduced the two of them.

"I'm Detective Reagan from the boroughs," Danny introduced himself. "What can I do for you?" "We are investigating the murder of Tim Donovan. And we'd like to take a look around the house." "Do you have a search

warrant?" Tayler interrupted, moving to stand closer to the door. "Let me take care of this Tayler," Danny glanced at her. "Why?" Tayler said sarcastically. "You finding out who killed him isn't going to change the fact

that he's dead," Tayler was looking primarily at the two detectives standing just outside the door. "We understand Miss Donovan," Detective Marshall was the one to speak. "But it's our job to get a killer off the streets."

"Even if his daughter says just let it go. I'm sure you have plenty other cases to solve." Tayler sounded annoyed. "Go to your room Tayler, please, " Danny had, had enough. "But it's my house," Tayler started to argue.

"And I'm the adult," Danny's tone was stern. "Now go." Part of Tayler appeared as if she was going to challenge his authority, but she eventually relented and followed his order. After Danny and Linda showed the

detectives around the house, and answered whatever questions they could, the detectives left and Danny and Linda just looked at one another, both confused by the girls behavior. "We definitely have a teenager on our

hands now," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Her manners are exceptional, but it's her behavior and the way she treats people that could use a little help." Linda agreed with him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny who never really felt guilty for disciplining one of his children when they stepped over the line. He had to admit, he didn't really like enforcing his parental authority as her step-father so soon into their new family

relationship they were going to have to figure out how to forge, between the five of them. He had never raised a teenager before, but he had been one, which he had to admit scared him more than anything. Knowing he

gave his parents quite a few problems. Tayler's door to her bedroom was open, and Danny made a short rasp on it. "Tayler," he said. "Did they leave?" Tayler stood, after placing the last few of her belongings in her

suitcase. "They weren't asking for much," Danny walked over to her bedroom, so he could look outside, not wanting it to look like he was lecturing her, just trying to explain a few things. "I know," Tayler shrugged.

"Speaking from experience, detectives really don't like it when people give them the run around," Danny shook his head, thinking of the countless times, he and his partner experienced it. "I understand that," Tayler

nodded. "But my dad spent very little time here." "I know this is a hard question to answer, but do you know anyone who would have wanted him dead?" "No," Tayler said honestly. "Because one thing about my dad,

was he spent even less time with me, then he did here at the house." "Okay next question," Danny moved on. "Do you know of anything that your dad was involved in, that he shouldn't have been in?" "Your guess is as

good as mine detective," Tayler knew very little about her dad aside from knowing that he worked as an accountant. "So there's nothing you can think of?" Danny tried one more time. Tayler took a seat on the edge of

her bed and thought about it for a minute. "Well there was this one time," Tayler scratched her head. "But he was supposed to have been from my dad's work." "Who?" Danny was kind of surprised she was answering

his questions, so willingly, compared to the way she stonewalled the detectives. "One night, this guy showed up, and my dad told me to go upstairs, that they needed to talk business. I asked the guy what he did at the

office, and it took him a while to answer. In fact, I don't think he ever did answer, it was my dad that answered for him. And I'm pretty sure he was lying." "Now were getting somewhere," Danny moved closer to the

bed. "Do you know what his name was?" Tayler stared blankly into space, as she tried to turn that nights events around in her head. "My dad called someone as soon as the guy left, and I think he said his name was

Stuart Norton," she remembered. "But you know, that doesn't mean he's the guy though right?" Tayler looked at him questioningly. "I know. But following leads is what detectives do," Danny gave her a half smile. "Are

you going to try to solve the case now?" Tayler asked curiously. "No," Danny shook his head, sounding a little disappointed that he couldn't. "I'm out of my jurisdiction. But that doesn't mean I can't pass a lead over to

another detective. Does it?" "You know more about it than I do," Tayler shrugged. Danny looked around the room and noticed that most of her things had been picked through, issuing that she was about done with the

project. "Let's take your TV with us," Danny suggested, noticing her TV was still sitting on its stand. "Really?" Tayler didn't think it was possible. "I think we might have room for it," he figured. He knew that normally

Linda didn't really allow TVs in the kids bedrooms, but that was partially because she was afraid the boys would wake up in the middle of the night and turn it on, and then fall asleep in class because they weren't

sleeping at night. But he figured that as long they enforced a few technology rules, they wouldn't have a problem. "Your mom said you had quite a collection of movies. And the boys have a tendency to watch a lot of kid

stuff, which can get kind of annoying sometimes," Danny wasn't even kidding, his eyes going wider the more he thought about it. "So you are probably going to need it." Danny had been a teenager before and knew

there were times, when he needed some alone time. Then again, he had also been an older brother, and he remembered far too well the things he had to put up with, just for being the oldest. "Sweet," Tayler started

unhook it. Danny took over, and carried the 32 inch television downstairs. As soon as Danny set the TV down, he pulled his phone and the business card out that one of the detectives gave him. "Really Danny?" Linda

looked at her husband unbelieving. "What? All I did was get the kid to talk. It wasn't like she was talking to them," Danny reminded her. "That's probably because you scared her into talking," Linda didn't believe him.

"Don't you have any faith in my detective skills?" Danny said hurtful. "You just can't help but try to solve a case can you?" Linda wasn't backing down. "I'm not solving a case," Danny tried picking up for himself. "I'm

just trying to point the detectives in the right direction." Danny said, before placing the call. After making the phone call, Danny took a seat at the table. "So how did you get her to talk anyway?" Linda couldn't help but

be curious. "I just asked her a few questions, and told her what it was like being a detective and getting the run around," Danny shrugged. "And to be honest with you, she's actually not that bad to talk to for a

teenager. And she did answer my questions." "Better than she did the detectives?" Linda knew she shouldn't laugh, but her daughters behavior just caught her off guard so much, that she didn't know what to think.

"Much better," Danny admitted. "I think she's just so bitter over everything with her Dad, that anything that has to do with that, she completely shuts out." "Do you think she will feel better when the case is solved?"

Linda hoped. "She acts like she doesn't care, but I do think she will feel better if she knows what he's been involved in." "What if it's something illegal?" Linda looked concerned. "Would it be something we should tell

her?" Danny sighed and looked at her seriously. "I would. But it's your decision, your her mother." "Well, you are her step-father, and if you think it's a good idea. I guess you know how kids react better than I do. I

know you've had to talk with them about things like this," Linda mentioned. "Everyone's different," Danny admitted. "But I do think it would be the best thing for Tayler." "I'm done," Tayler said coming down the stairs,

before tossing the last bag over near the door. "And the pizzas here, let's eat," Linda already had the table set, with the dishes she found in one of the cabinets.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Danny, Linda and Tayler, made their way to the hotel, Linda had made reservations at. The three walked into the single room, with one bathroom, and two queen size beds. Tayler's eyes went wide when

she saw the queen size bed, thinking how much bigger it was compared to the twin size she had at home. None the least dreading the fact she was going to have to share the bathroom, considering she was used to

having the spare bathroom all to herself at home. "Go ahead and take a shower Tayler," Linda offered her daughter the bathroom first. "Yes Mam," Tayler grabbed the small duffel bag she had packed specifically for the

hotel, so she wouldn't have to drag in such a large suitcase with tons of clothes piled inside. "Looks like you and I are going to get to sleep close," Danny pulled Linda close, just as soon as he heard the bathroom door

close, knowing they were used to a king size. "Danny, we have a child in the bathroom." Linda was trying to keep from getting sucked into her husband's charm. "Maybe we should get an adjoining room, and keep the

door closed tonight," Danny grinned at her. "She's only thirteen," Linda reminded him. "I know how old she is," Danny wasn't giving in so easily. "I had to sign the custody paper right alongside you." "That's another

thing we need to talk to her about, about the custody arrangement, since I didn't have custody to begin with." "That time will come," Danny assured her, before drawing her face closer to his and placing a gentle kiss on

her lips. "Danny," Linda was having even more trouble than earlier resisting the urge to kiss him back, and fall into bed. "She's thirteen," Linda had to remind herself. "We already settled on her age," Danny's face was

still just inches apart. "And would your parents have let you stay in a hotel room alone at thirteen?" Linda had a feeling she already knew the answer to that question. "Well no," Danny said truthfully, before letting her

go, knowing it was useless to persist. His wife's thoughts were too focused on the kid in the bathroom. "Then again, I probably would have took off and gotten into who knows what kind of trouble." "Then you

understand why I don't want to take any chances," Linda knew that the last thing she wanted to do was have to go out looking for the child that she didn't know, and could go anywhere, simply because she knew the

area. "Not all kids are like me though," Danny smiled at her mischievously. "I understand that, but we don't know what she's like," Linda had a point. "I know," Danny admitted. "I just thought it would be fun. We're

about to be raising three kids, making it even harder for us to get any alone time." "It's the price we pay for being good parents," Linda stretched out on the bed. "Don't remind me," Danny slumped sadly down next to

her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, while Linda was on the phone talking with Frank checking on the boys, and Tayler was lying on the bed watching TV, Danny's cell buzzed. He didn't recognize the number, but being a detective, he

learned a long time to just answer it. A few minutes later, and Danny hung up the phone. Picking up the remote to the TV, Danny pressed the power button. "I was watching that," Tayler sat up complaining. "We need to

talk," Danny took a seat on the bed across from her. "What's going on Danny?" Linda hung up the phone, noticing a change in her husband's behavior. "I just got a call from Detective Marshall. They arrested Stuart

Norton on murder charges." "But did he do it?" Tayler wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand. As much as she was doing her best to hide the bit of grief she was feeling, she didn't want the wrong person to

go to jail, even if the guy was a creep. "He did," Danny nodded solemnly. "Are you okay Tayler?" Linda took a seat next to her daughter. "Fine," Tayler's voice was low. "That's not everything," Danny knew that what he

was going to tell her was going to be tough. Yet he still stood by his earlier decision, in telling her the truth. "They also found out that your dad was involved with the Valdez crime family." "He was a gangster?" Linda's

couldn't believe her ears. "Apparently he was trying to get out, and they weren't happy about it." "So they killed him to keep him quiet," Tayler finished his sentence. "Pretty much," Danny answered her. "I know this

doesn't sound like much right now, but they were able to arrest the entire crime family. Which means there isn't any danger for anyone else." "That's good," Tayler rolled back over on the bed. Trying not to give into the

tears that still threatened to fall. "Can I watch TV again?" She knew she needed to get her mind on something else. Danny handed her the remote, and glanced at Linda to follow him outside the room. "Does this mean

it's over?" Linda asked as soon he closed the door behind them. "Yes," Danny sounded happy with that bit of news. "At least he was trying to get out, maybe that will help Tayler feel better," Linda hoped. "In time, I'm

sure it will," Danny hugged her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The funeral wasn't until 2:00 in the afternoon, but luckily it didn't last long. Most of the people that got up to speak on Tim's behalf were his brothers and coworkers. Tayler sat on the hard pew next to Linda, glad that

Danny chose to sit on the end and she didn't have to, making it harder for her Dads family to talk to her before the service started. She had never been very close to them, most of them only having close contact with

her father. After the funeral, everyone gathered at the cemetery. The three stood further in the back, which again caused Tayler to be grateful, hoping that as soon as it was over, Linda wouldn't find someone from her

past to talk to, and they could make a silent get away. Unfortunately, her paternal grandparents had other ideas. "Are you excited to be moving to the city with your mother?" Her grandmother asked, trying to sound

pleasant in front of Danny and Linda. "Anything to get away from here," Tayler wasn't buying it, as she silently walked away. "We're going to go get in the car," Danny told Linda, before hurrying to catch up with Tayler.

"Good luck with that kid," Tayler's grandfather looked at Linda. "I may not like her disrespectful attitude," Linda said truthfully. "But I don't know my own child, and it's because of your son," Linda picked up for her,

before walking away. "Let's go home," Linda said getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt. "I definitely haven't missed this place." Tayler was sitting in the backseat, her head in her hands. "You okay baby?" Linda

said concerned, turning around in her seat. "I'm fine," Tayler swallowed her upset feelings down once again, and picked her head up. "Things are going to get better okay," Linda looked at her daughter seriously. "This is

the first step to a new life."

* * *

I have read, reread, and made changes but I thing I'm finally satisfied with it enough to post, lol. I considered writing this story for a long time, but I just wasn't sure how it would be perceived. Yet because of my steady group of followers, I decided to give it a try. I wanted to post this story earlier this evening but I had to have a family dinner of my own before I joined the Reagans for theirs. And I still cant believe everything that took place in the season opener. I always considered making a few changes in one of my stories where Linda dies, but I just wasn't sure. I am writing so many stories now, that its going to be hard to keep track, lol. However, sometimes I get into one character, and just want to write about that one, rather than the next one on the list... Please hang in there with me, and I'll try to get everything updated as soon as I can... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Making Changes Part 2**

Tayler remained quiet for a while after leaving the cemetery. Then again, what was she to say, she was sitting in a car with strangers, and going to live somewhere five hours from everything she knew. What made it worse, was she just left her father's funeral, that was filled with people that hadn't had anything to do with her for the first thirteen years of her life, then suddenly at the funeral, they felt compelled to talk to her as if they were the best of friends. Plugging her headphones into her iPod, Tayler settled on one of the Lifehouse albums she had downloaded, trying to get her mind on something else. "You don't talk, much do you?" Linda noticed, turning around to look at her daughter.

Tayler didn't hear her, but she noticed her mother turn around so she took the headphones out of her ears. "What did you say Mam?"

"I said you don't talk, much do you?" Linda repeated her question.

"I guess not," Tayler shrugged.

"You can talk if you'd like," Linda was hoping they would get to know one another a bit on the way home.

"I guess I'm not used to talking much," Tayler mumbled.

"We don't bite," Linda tried to lighten the mood. "Well at least I don't," she teased before glancing at Danny. "He does a little bit."

"Hey," Danny started to protest. But he had to admit that she was right.

"I'm sorry," Tayler apologized regretfully. "Being quiet, I guess is what happens when you spend most of your time alone."

"You don't have to apologize sweetheart," Linda placed a hand on her knee. "Where did you get the iPad?" Linda pointed at the device in her daughter's hand.

"Dad got it for me, so when I had to go somewhere with him it would keep me quiet. He said that if I was talking I wasn't paying attention to the music and he would take it away."

"Maybe we should do that with the boys," Danny mumbled. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite enough to keep Linda from hearing him, and she responded by slapping him across the arm. "It was a joke," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"Is that how you got the TV?" Linda ignored her husband's comment, trying to get back to knowing her daughter's previous life.

"The iPad, the TV, the laptop," Tayler named a few.

"Did having those things make you happy?" Linda knew she may be hitting on a sore spot, but she asked anyways.

"Well I certainly wasn't complaining when he brought me something new," Tayler admitted. "But I wouldn't say I was joyful regarding my day to day operations."

"Things may not be joyful as you say at our home," Linda started, knowing they did have their own share of problems. "But they aren't boring, and it certainly isn't quiet."

"Guess I better enjoy my music while I can," Tayler placed the earbuds back in her ears.

Linda, noticing her daughter was through talking, and turned her attention back to watching the road, as things quickly passed by. Danny on the other hand turned the radio up, while he thought of someplace they could stop to eat. Tayler was grateful for the moment of quiet. Everything was changing so fast for her, and one thing she had in common with her mother was, she liked to watch things go by. Things were moving so quickly, it reminded her of her life, things were changing so fast, she felt as if her life was a subway flying by, and she needed a chance to climb aboard.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They drove for another hour or so, the sun long gone for the day. Neither of them said much, especially Tayler, who Linda was certain hadn't mumbled a word since they last spoke. She and Danny exchanged occasional words, but those were centered mostly on her occasional warnings about watching the speed limit, and to stop playing with the radio. "We should probably stop and get something to eat soon," Linda said when they started to go through another patch of restaurants.

"I need to stop for gas anyway," Danny glanced at the gas gauge.

"It's going to be late when we get home. So, we should probably just leave the boys with Frank one more night," Linda knew that by the time they ate, got gas and drove another four hours, it would be way past the boy's bedtime, and that wasn't even counting the traffic they were sure to encounter.

"I'm sure they'll be happy about that," Danny said pulling up to the nearest gas pump. After getting back in the car, Danny looked at his wife. "So where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know," Linda shook her head, having no idea what her daughter liked to eat. "Tayler," Linda gestured for her daughter to take her earbuds out again. "What would you like to eat?"

"I'm not very hungry," Tayler said after a while. "so you can guys can decide."

"You've got to eat," Linda said gently. "It's been a while since lunch."

Tayler didn't know what to say. She was hungry, but she didn't know how much money she had, and she couldn't exactly pull out her wallet and start counting in front of them. That would only give it away, and she didn't want them to know that the only reason she said what she did was because she couldn't afford it. Sure, she got an occasional allowance. But even that was few and far between. And it wasn't because her dad couldn't afford it. He just never remembered to give it to her, and she didn't like asking him for it.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a teenager that wasn't hungry," Danny remembered his own days as a teenager, and knew his parents had trouble keeping food in the house when he and Erin were teenagers. And with Joe and Jamie right behind them, that just made things more difficult, for the mother who could go by groceries, and have them gone in a week.

"You guys can get something," Tayler didn't want to keep them from eating. Even if her stomach would start growling, at the mere smell.

"You could get something small?" Linda suggested.

"I ate some candy earlier, so I'm really not hungry," Tayler lied. And considering she didn't know her mother, nor her stepfather. She figured it was safe enough to get away with the candy bit, knowing it probably wouldn't last long and her mother would be onto her about lying if she found out, as well as how improper it was to eat candy before meal times.

"Tayler," was all Linda could think to say. She had no idea her daughter was lying, but she had to admit she wasn't happy about the candy bit. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go call Frank and ask him about keeping the boys again," Linda got out of the car, knowing she needed to get out of the car before the mother in her came out and she got started on a lecture about healthy eating habits.

"Alright cut the crap and stop lying," Danny turned around in his seat to look at her, once they were alone. He didn't care whether she was just now becoming a part of the family or not. He wanted to know why she wasn't interested in eating, and he certainly wasn't interested in listening to her lie. "What's the deal?"

"I don't have any money," Tayler finally gave in, realizing that stonewalling wasn't going to help with him, he could obviously see right through her. "Dad forgot to get groceries last week. And I had to use my allowance to pick me up something for dinner after school."

"Tayler, I'm your stepfather. I'm not going to make you pay for your own meal."

"But I," Tayler started to interrupt.

"Tayler, you are a kid, and whereas I understand you have been forced to take care of yourself. Your mother isn't used to that, and she will be hurt if you don't let go and let her do a mother's job."

Tayler thought about what he just said, and finally relented. She wasn't planning on giving in completely by no means. But she was hungry, so she figured this one time wouldn't hurt. "Okay. But do we have to tell her about the money thing?"

"I'd prefer to leave that part out," Danny admitted. "Now when your mother gets back in the car, have a suggestion regarding food."

"Yes Sir," Tayler started to put the buds back in her ear. "And without the iPod," Danny jerked the device away.

Sheesh, having a parent that actually paid attention to her was getting annoying, even if he was only her stepfather. "How did you know I was lying?" Tayler wanted to be mad at him and stay quiet, but her curiousness got in the way.

"I'm a detective, I get paid to know when people are lying to me," Danny responded.

Tayler didn't say anything out loud, but she couldn't help but think out of all the people in the world for her mom to marry and for her to have to go live with, it had to be a detective. This is not going to be easy, Tayler thought at least not for a habitual liar, like herself.

A few minutes later, and Linda got back in the car. "Frank said he was more than happy to keep the boys tonight, and that they are having a great time."

"I don't doubt it," Danny glanced at Tayler to do as he said.

"Can we go to a buffet place?" Tayler voiced, just hoping to get something to eat, and get her iPod back.

"Sure, we can," Linda was beaming when she heard her daughter ask for something she could give her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Throughout dinner, Tayler again didn't say much, and it wasn't because she wasn't curious. In fact, she was dying to ask the people sitting in front of her questions about how they met, what their house was like, what their boys were like, about their jobs, about Danny's family that Linda seemed to speak so highly of, and about a thousand other things. The two-people sitting in front of her had been nothing but nice to her over the past 24 hours, well aside from the iPod removal, Tayler counted, but she still could not bring herself to say much. She had never had much experience when it came to talking to parents, and especially to strangers, and she chose to focus her attention on her plate of food. Linda on the other hand wasn't nearly as good as refraining from questions, and neither was Danny, who questioned people for a living, which forced Tayler to answer the questions. She didn't really mind talking with them, or answering their questions. The only thing she had a problem with was being the first to speak, and the first to form a question.

"I never met a teenager so quiet," Danny glanced at his wife.

"Tayler, do you have anything you'd like to ask us?" Linda knew her husband was right. And she had a feeling, her daughter was just nervous.

"What's my bedroom like?" Tayler asked carefully. Just like any young teen, her place of solitude was one of her main concerns.

"Ugh," Linda wasn't sure how to answer. "What is her bedroom like?" That was the one question, she wasn't prepared to answer. Knowing the only available room with a bed in it, was the basement. "We're still working on that one. But it's going to look beautiful when we're done." Linda was hoping that was enough to put her mind at ease, as well as make her somewhat excited.

"You didn't have to take me in if you didn't have room," Tayler didn't want to cause any disruptions in their home.

"We have the room," Danny covered. "We have the room that Linda's brother Jimmy uses."

"I don't want to take his place," Tayler shook her head.

"Oh no," Danny was quick to say. "We'd much rather have you here then him." Hearing his comment, Linda just looked at her husband. She still loved her brother, despite the trouble he got into. Then again, she had known him for a long time, and after a while she grew accustomed to it. On the other hand, she loved her daughter too, but the fact remained she didn't know her. But given the choice, Linda knew she would choose her daughter.

"I'm going to go to the restroom," Tayler took a sip from her water glass, before standing and crossing the room, towards the sign that hung from the ceiling issuing where the restroom was.

"What are we going to do Danny?" Linda asked, the second they were alone. "The basement really is in no condition for a teenager to live in. It's too close to the front door that could allow her a quick exit."

"It'll be fine Linda," Danny assured her.

"But Danny, she's just so far away from our bedroom. If she decided to run away one night, we wouldn't know until the next morning." Linda knew teenagers, but what was worse she didn't know that teenager. And if she got upset, chances were she would hide her feeling and then take off when the coast was clear.

"Trust me Linda, I would know," Danny didn't want to get into all the details, regarding how he would know. But he just would.

"Aside from all that," Linda brushed the concern aside. "The basement has, the washer and dryer in it, among countless other things in it, that doesn't need to be in a child's bedroom.

"I'll take care of that," Danny didn't sound too concerned.

"What about the bathroom? The upstairs bathroom is too far for her to have to go too, every time she has to use it." Linda knew that it wouldn't be fair for the bathroom to be so close to her son's bedrooms, but up two flights of stairs for her daughter.

"We have a bathroom in the basement," Danny reminded her.

"But it needs work, and the room is just too dark" Linda shook her head.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to move?" Danny knew that none of his other suggestions were doing any good. He didn't necessarily want to move, he liked his house. But he figured, that if it would make his wife happy, he would do it.

"No," Linda was quick to say. "I love our house."

"So, do I," Danny shrugged admittingly. "But you sounded like you weren't happy about it."

"I was just posing the problems to why she can't use it," Linda explained, frustrated.

"Those things can be fixed," Danny wasn't seeing a huge problem.

"How are you going to have time to fix it?" Linda said aloud, wondering. "You have a tight schedule with work."

"It isn't going to be that hard," Danny remembered looking at it, the last time he was in the basement. "The room can be painted, we can add some lamps and I can caulk the shower and replace the showerhead." Danny named a few things that were at the top of his head.

"That's a lot, when you add everything up." Linda had a point. Neither of them said anything for a few moments, both thinking. "Do you really think it would be okay to have her down in the basement?" Linda looked at him seriously, voicing her main concern, once again.

"I think she would love it. Considering she had almost an entire house to herself. It could be like her own mini apartment. Just without the rent." Danny joked.

"I'm sure she would like that," Linda remembered what it was like when she was a young teenager, and how often she wished she had a separate bathroom, then that of her siblings. "It's just she won't have to live like she's alone anymore. I meant I don't have to tell you what it's like at home. The boys and I are there every night, and your there when you are not working."

"I know," Danny admitted. "But that doesn't mean she's going to adjust to living with a family overnight. And chances are she's going to want the solitude that only her bedroom can bring."

Linda sighed, as she thought over her husband's words. "How do you know so much about this?"

"A bedroom is a teenager's domain," Danny said simply. "Trust me, I was in trouble a lot growing up and spent a lot of time in mine. Not to mention, I grew up with three younger siblings, and there were times I had to push my desk chair, up underneath my doorknob to keep Jamie out."

"I guess that's something we have to look forward to, with Tayler trying to keep the boys out," Linda figured, shrugging.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Danny smiled, already expecting it.

"I guess we'll just have to work through it, with that and the basement bedroom." Linda said quickly, noticing Tayler returning. "You two go to the car, I'm going to use the restroom and I'll meet you there," Linda looked from Danny to Tayler.

"I guess that means, we're done," Danny stood and walked over to the front counter to pay the bill.

"Can I have my iPod back?" Tayler asked nervously, as they made their way back to the car, appearing as if she was afraid to talk to him, but figuring her music was important enough to take the chance. "I did what you said."

"Yes, and thank you. I know it made your mother happy," Danny unlocked the car, before handing the device back to her.

"Th, thank you for the meal." Tayler stuttered, she had no idea why, but she just couldn't bring herself to speak to either of them directly very well, unless she was answering their questions. Must be the uneasiness, she figured, she never was good at speaking to strangers, especially when it was people that were changing her life.

One thing could be said about Tayler, she remembered her manners, which surprised Danny. Him knowing that good manners, tended to slip a thirteen-year old's mind quite often. "You don't have to thank me, " Danny shook his head, starting the car. "It's my job."

"You don't owe me anything," Tayler said after a few moments passed.

"Sure, I do," Danny shrugged. "You are going to live with me, aren't you?" He figured, that if he answered in that sort of manner, it would make her talk. Which was what he was trying to do, thinking that more she talked, the more she would get used to speaking with them, and help ease her nervousness.

"Yes Sir. But I'm only your stepdaughter. I kind of figured that the only reason you were being nice to me was because you love my mom." Tayler was being completely honest, which Danny found refreshing, even if what she was saying wasn't true.

"You are very observant Tayler," Danny turned around in his seat to look at her. The car was dark and he couldn't see her very well, but it was well enough to make out her expression. "And I know it may look like I don't like kids, but that's isn't true. I do have two boys after all."

Tayler wanted to say that, that was because they belonged to him. But she figured that would only bring out an explanation, that was full of lies. "Yes Sir," Tayler turned the iPod around in her hand, saying the only thing, she could think of to say.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny continued to drive for home, and Linda started to tell her daughter about the plans she had for the basement. At first, Tayler wasn't interested in taking part, just remaining quiet, with one earbud in her ear, and the other earbud hanging out so she could still listen to their conversation, getting the feeling that they weren't going to stop talking to her, no matter how quiet she stayed. Indeed, Tayler's resolute behavior did little to hinder Linda who was doing her best to draw her into the plan making. "What color would you like for the walls?" Part of Linda was afraid to ask, knowing that sometimes teenagers liked to do some bizarre things, like lime green, bright orange, or something else along that line.

"Shouldn't it depend on my bedspread?" Tayler thought.

"That is very true. I'm glad you thought of it." Linda was grateful for the sensible answer. Tayler changed the song on her iPod, although she had to admit, she was barely listening to it, her mind was now engulfed in the excitement of looking forward to being able to create a room that she had a part of developing, despite the fact she was doing her best to hide it from her mother and stepfather. "What's your favorite color, Tayler?" Linda wondered, only remembering what Tayler had told her the last time they were together, and she figured it might have changed since then. Tayler didn't answer, thinking about it for several moments. "Well?" Linda persisted.

"I don't know," Tayler finally answered.

"Oh, come on Tayler, surely there is one color that you favor over the others," Linda knew that her sons had a favorite color, and they were always quick to answer a question, when it regarded something they liked more than something else, such as pizza over hotdogs.

"Really Mrs. Reagan, I don't think I have one. I like a multiple of colors." Tayler finally relented enough to give her a straight answer, rather than just two to three-word sentences like she had been answering them with.

"And which colors are those?" Linda noticed, that she had left that part out.

"Dark blue, turquoise and coral," Tayler mumbled. "It's weird, I know," she was quick to say, before they said something to her about it.

"No," Linda surprised her by what she said. "We can do something with that. If we were to combine those colors, with different decorations, it wouldn't make the room too bright, or too dark." Linda sounded excited to take on the challenging idea, so she could do something special for the child, that she never had an opportunity to do so with.

"Okay," Tayler wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't exactly used to a parent sounding excited, about something that wouldn't benefit them. "Your bedding colors should also match that of your bathroom colors and decor. Since it's in the same room, and only separated by a curtain we have put up.

It was in this conversation, that Danny chose not to take part in. What did he know about bedding and decorations anyways, Linda picked everything out that they had in their room. And the boys picked out their bedding, with a little help from their mother. He was just currently being used as a chauffeur for the time being. At least until Linda brought up the curtain. "It probably wouldn't be too hard to put up a small wall, instead of a curtain. I did work construction with my uncle in high school," Danny spoke up thinking.

"That's okay Mr. Reagan. A curtain doesn't bother me." Tayler was more than certain that she would be fine with a curtain, even if she knew she would prefer her stepfather's suggestion. Yet she also knew that the last thing she wanted to do was cause a problem for them. And putting up a wall, was definitely listed as a problem in her book.

"Its fine," Danny shrugged. "I've never liked the curtain anyway."

Tayler didn't say anything, but Linda was more than willing to make up for her daughter's silence, happy about the rooms slight change in renovation. "We could paint that wall a different color, and make it an accent wall." Linda was on a roll.

"Please don't go overboard Mrs. Reagan," Tayler thought it was time to speak up. "I don't need anything special. The only reason my room was so nice back home was because my Dad was trying to keep me from getting into trouble, and from bothering him."

Linda, who had her own set of problems with her ex, didn't want to pick up for him, but at the same time, she didn't like saying anything bad against someone, who didn't warrant the manner of talk her daughter was exhibiting. "Are you sure it isn't because he was just trying to be nice, and wanted you to have nice things?" Linda knew she wanted to be certain, before agreeing. Knowing she and Danny did not teach their children to talk disrespectful about anyone. Then again, part of her wondered if her daughter was speaking the truth.

"Mrs. Reagan, it's been a long time since you've been around him. Me on the other hand, I came to understand his motives a long time ago, and I accepted it."

"I'm sorry Tayler, I shouldn't have just left you alone with him. I just didn't know what else to do at the time. Your Dad was holding all the cards, I didn't know he was going to raise you like that." Linda was feeling even more guilty than she had before.

"He wasn't raising me, I was raising myself for the most part." Tayler's voice was low, and held no malice towards the woman in the front seat. It simply sounded as if she had, had the thought on her mind for so long, she felt it was finally safe to say something.

"And I'm sorry for that too, you shouldn't have had so much responsibility forced upon you," Linda apologized for that too, her voice fighting the emotion that threatened to spill down her cheeks, in the form of tears.

"You don't have to apologize Mrs. Reagan, I don't blame you. And you certainly don't owe me anything." Tayler didn't sound even a bit bothered by it. In fact, the only thing she seemed annoyed about, was the length of the conversation they were having, feeling as if it was going on and on without ceasing.

"Tayler, why didn't you tell me about how he was treating you?" Linda had been wondering the same thought for the past two days, since her daughter said something.

"There was nothing to tell," Tayler didn't know what else to say. "And I guess I didn't really see anything wrong with it. I mean, he was my father, and he had the right to raise me anyway he thought right."

"What you are saying is true," Linda admitted, glancing at Danny. "It is the way we raise our boys after all." Linda wasn't sure what else to say, still processing everything her daughter had just said. Knowing, how odd it was, for a thirteen-year-old to see things like that. "But, it's still my fault that you had to live like that for so many years. I am your mother, and it was my job to take care of you, and I'm sorry I failed you." Linda didn't exactly want Tayler to be angry with her, but she did want Tayler to start seeing her as her mother.

"Please stop apologizing!" Tayler finally raised her voice, getting aggravated. "I can't take it anymore. I already told you I don't care, my life with Dad may not have been the best, but it certainly wasn't the worst! It wasn't like he just took off and I didn't see him for a couple days. He just taught me how to take care of myself! He certainly had his faults, and he isn't exactly who I would have chosen for a father! But it wasn't that bad, I did get cool stuff, and he didn't drive me nearly as crazy as you are right now!" Linda, by now was in tears. And Danny didn't know what to do, he was torn between not knowing if he should try talking to his wife or his stepdaughter first. "I've got to get out of this car," Tayler felt as if things were beginning to cloud her. "Pull over Mr. Reagan, please." Danny pulled over, without giving it a second thought, and Tayler jumped out. She didn't run. She didn't want to run away from them, she just needed quiet, and some time to think. Tayler walked over to the safe side of the road, and just a few feet away from her stepfather's jeep. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, and choked back a sob, her life was spinning out of control, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to admit, that this change was probably for the good, but at the current moment, she wasn't thinking that, all she could think of was that she was having to deal with things, she didn't feel she was capable of dealing with. It was just too much, too many first steps taking place all at once.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda sat in the car for a few moments, trying to give Tayler a few minutes to clear her head. "You need to go talk to her," Danny said looking at his wife, after several minutes, thinking they gave Tayler plenty of time to think, and knowing they needed to get back on the road.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think she's heard enough from me." Linda shook her head, sounding fearful, as the tears fell slowly down her cheek.

"You're just trying too hard," Danny brushed her tears away with the back of his hand. "This is all new for her. Tim wasn't like this with her, so it's going to take some time for her to adjust. She will learn, but you have to let her do it on her own."

"Yes, but how?" Linda sighed, feeling as if she was at a complete loss.

"Make her be the one to come to you, not the other way around. Do things for her, but don't try too hard. Otherwise, the rest of her life is going to be like this. She will be distant, and not want to be a part of the family at all, and this will all be for nothing." Danny spoke the truth, despite the element of harshness, it tended to have behind it.

"You do want her to be a part of our family, don't you?" Linda was so upset, she didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't think her husband wouldn't want Tayler there, but she had to admit, they hadn't done much talking about it.

"Linda? How could you ask something like that? She's a kid, I deal with children that have no family at work all the time, and nothing is worse than having to drop them off with family services. I couldn't do that to your child. What kind of man do you think I am?" Danny was exasperated, as he tried to get the point across, surprises by his wife's comment.

"I'm sorry Danny," Linda apologized, she was just so exhausted from the last two days, that she didn't know what to think anymore. She knew her husband better than that, and on a normal day, nothing would have possessed her to ask such a thing. "You just never said anything."

"I didn't think there was anything to discuss, it wasn't like talking about it would have changed anything. There was no way, either of us were going to leave her alone," Danny had a point.

The two fell silent once again, Linda knowing that what her husband said was true. "Why doesn't she blame me?" She looked into his eyes.

"Because she doesn't see you as her mother," Danny hated to say it, but it was appearing evident by the words Tayler had said. "Just don't take it to heart Linda, please. She's tired, your tired and it's been a rough couple of days for all of us." Danny was afraid, that she was going to start crying again. Surprisingly, the tears ceased, and all she did was continue with the conversation, that they had been needing to have since the whole thing came about.

"I'm just trying to make her feel comfortable and let her know she can talk to us. I want her to know that she can come to us with anything," Linda tried picking up for her reasoning.

"And she will. You just have to give her time, and let her come to us," Danny repeated, what he had said before.

"I hope your right," Linda nodded sighing. "Because I'll try."

"Good," Danny smiled. "Now, would you please go talk to her? We still have another two hours to drive, and the later it gets, the more tired everyone gets." Danny again, had a point, and the last thing he wanted to do, was have to pull over again, and deal with emotions spilling over between his wife and teenage stepdaughter.

"I still don't think that's a good idea," Linda said again, her fearfulness coming back. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Linda," Danny sighed, feeling as if they hadn't gotten anywhere in the past several minutes, and thinking they were about to have to start all over again. "Linda, she's your daughter. And the fact remains that most children feel more comfortable, talking to their mother, than they do their father." Danny said, remembering the time he said something very similar about his own sons.

"I know," Linda agreed. "But you said it yourself, Tayler doesn't see me as her mother."

"Maybe so, but the fact remains, that for Tayler, I'm just her stepfather." Danny counteracted. "And whereas, there may be times when she feels more comfortable talking with me, considering she's used to only having a father. But at the same time, she didn't really have a strong relationship with him, and she may think that I'm going to be like that."

"Yes, but she seems to open up to you better than she does me," this time Linda had a point, reminding him of the discussion he had with her about the detectives, as well as at the hotel.

"That was only twice," Danny shrugged.

"Go with me," Linda looked at him, her eyes pleading.

Danny chuckled slightly, a small smile crossing his face. "My wife is scared of her own daughter. I have seen it all."

"Shut-up," Linda shoved him.

"I'm just saying," Danny laughed.

"I'm kind of surprised you pulled over," Linda wiped the last few tears away, knowing she needed to get herself under control before they continued on.

"I know teenagers, and the last thing I wanted her to do was jump out of a moving car like an idiot. Because if she would have done that, I would have had to lay down the law, and I was kind of hoping to wait until I've been her stepfather a little longer than 24 hours." Danny said truthfully.

"You have a point," Linda said, opening the car door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda approached Tayler, Danny holding back a bit. He knew he had to be there for Linda, but he also wanted to give them a little space, and not step in, unless need be. "Tayler," Linda said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Reagan, let's just forget about all this. Buy me a bus ticket, and I'll send you the money for it after I get a job. The house is paid for, so it's not like I can't go back there." Tayler shrugged, feeling as if it was all just too much for her, and there was nothing she could do about it. It was obvious by the tone in her voice, that she had been crying, and she was struggling to keep the tears at bay, wiping them away as fast as she could with the palm of her hand. Danny took a step forward, and handed her his handkerchief. "Thanks," she mumbled, staring off into the darkness, unable to face either of them.

"We both want you to come live with us Tayler." Linda said gently.

"I don't know why," Tayler shook her head. "I know we don't have a history, but it's almost like we do. I was born to you, and there's no way we can get away from the elephant in the room. Because that's what that is, that's making neither of us sure of how to talk. It will always be a dark cloud hanging over us, so why do we even bother?"

"Tayler, we never expected this to be easy," Linda was speaking for both her and Danny. "But that doesn't mean, we are going to want to quit if we have a rough day." Tayler heard her mother's words, and they repeated in her head over and over again. She wanted to believe her mother was a good person, and meant what she said. But even that, didn't make her fully certain she could trust her mother's words. "First steps are never easy Tayler. I know it's only been 24 hours since everything changed for the three of us," Linda repeated the same thing, Danny had told her just moments ago. "But this is for the good, I promise." Linda made her tone as promising, yet as gentle as she could, hoping to make her understand that what she was saying was true.

"I know," Tayler knew she was right. "And I want to believe you. Honest I do," Tayler didn't want to sound hateful, considering she did mean what she said earlier, in the car. She didn't blame her mother for her early life. "It's just hard." Tayler dropped her head, further and further down, wiping her stepfathers handkerchief across her face for about the tenth home. At first, she didn't want to take it from him, not wanting to take anything from either of them just yet, but she was grateful she buried her pride and took it. She wasn't a child after all that would just use the edge of her sleeve, like most kids would.

"We know honey," Linda placed a hand gently on her daughter's shoulder, and turned her just enough to face her. "And it's going to be hard on all of us for a while. But we understand, that it's going to be exceptionally hard on you. You are having to adjust a new life in a new home, a new town, and with complete strangers. So, if you start feeling like you need some time to get away. Then just go to your room, and we'll understand. And if you ever feel like you need to talk, we will be there for you. Now that's the last you will hear from me on the subject," Linda turned away from her daughter, and returned to the car.

Tayler returned to staring out into the distance, while Danny remained where he was, not willing to return to the car until he had Tayler with him. He didn't like standing outside so close to the highway, and he exceptionally didn't like his teenage stepdaughter standing out there alone. It was late, and the traffic had slowed down since they first started out on their journey, but that still didn't ease those concerns of having to go to crash scenes when he was a beat cop, where he saw countless bodies sprawled out onto the pavement, lying in their own blood.

"Did she mean all that?" Tayler couldn't believe she summed up the courage to talk to him. Then again, He had been straight with her over the past 24 hours, and she didn't see any reason why he would stop now.

"Every word," Danny said bluntly. He really didn't want to sound curt with her, but he did want to answer quick enough to make her understand, that they meant business. ''Are you ready to get back in the car now?" Danny really didn't want it to sound like a question, but he didn't want it to sound like an order either.

"Yes Sir," Tayler took a deep breath, before taking a last look into the distance.

"Then let's go," Danny let her walk ahead of him, so he could make sure she was safe and in the car before he even considered his own safety. "Home?" He asked, after buckling his seat belt, before glancing from Linda to Tayler, obviously looking for an answer from both of them.

"Home," Linda answered, almost before he even had a chance to finish his question.

"Home," the single word left Tayler's mouth, thinking of the place she had never been before, but already feeling as if it were more of a home then her old place was.

* * *

This story takes work compared to some of my others, and I started out have some trouble with it. I'm happy with the way it turned out though, and I hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they mean a lot... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3 Welcome Home**

It was midnight by the time they pulled into the driveway. "Finally," Linda was happy to be home. Danny and Linda were quick to get out of the car, and start unloading their luggage, unlike Tayler who held back. She had gotten out of the car, and she had one of her duffel bags draped over her shoulder. Danny and Linda had started to make their way up the walkway, when they realized Tayler wasn't following. Tayler remained unmoving, as she stared up at the house. She didn't know if it was fear, that was keeping her in her place. Or the fact that Danny and Linda were so willing to take her in to their home. Sure, she was Linda's daughter, but that was just genetics. And it didn't erase the fact that she was a complete stranger, and they knew little to nothing about her. There just had to be a catch. But what? No matter what, she just couldn't put it all together, and she had been thinking about it, almost the entire drive to her new parent's home. "Tayler," Linda retraced her steps, until she was standing next to her daughter. She wasn't sure if she was over stepping, and there was no way she wanted a repeat of what happened earlier, when her daughter felt overwhelmed, and needed to get away. But she decided to forgo her concerns, and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now. But maybe it would help, if you thought of this as a new life. A chance to completely start over." Linda paused, letting the words sink in for a moment. "Welcome home."

Tayler took a deep breath, and took a small step forward. It took a moment, but eventually she took another step, followed by another, until she reached the doorway, where Danny was waiting for them both. After unlocking the door, Danny ran his hand alongside the wall for the light switch. The room was soon illuminated, and Tayler began to look around the room, at least as best she could while standing in one place. She was curious, regarding her new home. But she was too nervous, to make herself too comfortable. Immediately walking through the front door, Tayler observed the living room, there was a couch on one side of the room, and a tv on the opposite side of the room. With a coffee table in between. Directly adjoining the room, was the dining room table, and the kitchen through a small doorway. On the left side of the room, was a set of stairs that led to the second floor. "Feel free to look around," Linda offered, hoping it would help make her daughter feel more comfortably. "Danny and I are going to finish unloading the car."

"I'll help," Tayler set the duffel bag she was still holding, onto the floor next to the ones her parents set down just seconds ago.

"You don't need to do that," Linda was quick to say, knowing how late it was, and figuring that it was way past her daughter's usual bedtime. Even if she didn't know what time, that usually was.

"It's my stuff," Tayler shrugged, following her mother out the door, and over to the back of the jeep where her stepfather was unloading her television. With the three of them working, they had the car unloaded in minutes. Tayler and Linda were standing in the middle of the living room, when Tayler noticed a doorway just across from the dining room table, the door was open, insinuating that, that was where Danny had carried her TV, considering she didn't see either of them when she and Linda returned to the house. Tayler and Linda stood in the room in silence, Tayler's gaze settled on the floor.

"It's late, so I'll only give you a quick tour of the upstairs, before we get you settled in your room," Linda knew she had to say something, and started to lead the way up the stairs and down the hall. "Until we get your bathroom renovation completed, you can share this bathroom with the boys." Linda opened the door to the bathroom, and began to show her where the towels, washcloths, among other things were kept. The bathroom was located on the left side of the hallway, in between Jack and Sean's room, which Linda didn't even bother to open either of the boy's bedrooms, knowing they were both probably in shambles, and instead chose to just point at the closed doors, and say who they belonged to. After showing her, where she and Danny's room was, she and Tayler returned to the bottom floor, and proceeded to make their way down the basement stairs, where Danny had already carried all her luggage. Tayler had been curious about the basement, ever since they had told her about the room she would be occupying, so she tried to observe as much of her surroundings as possible, as she reached the floor. The room was just as they had described, and Tayler couldn't believe why her mother had been putting it down so much. "We would have had it fixed up better, but," Linda stopped, deciding not to continue with that she was saying.

"But none of us were expecting this," Tayler didn't mind finishing her sentence. She knew what she was trying to say. There were a few moments of silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

Tayler was looking around curiously, and Linda finally spoke up. "I'm taking the rest of the week off. So, we can get started on making it more into a room tomorrow."

Tayler didn't know why her mother was so concerned about the conditions of the basement. It was nice of her, she had to admit. But inside, she didn't see anything wrong with it. Sure, it was a little messy. But who's basement wasn't, it wasn't like they ever expected her to come live with them, never in their wildest dreams. "You don't have to do that," Tayler didn't want to be an inconvenience for them. And she figured that her mother wouldn't have taken the rest of the week off, otherwise. Initiating that she was an inconvenience.

"I know I don't have to," Linda said gently. "But I want to, I'm looking forward to making this space yours."

"You mean, this whole thing is going to be my room?" Tayler made a complete circle, looking around the room, having a little trouble believing how nice things appeared to be turning out for her.

"We'll have to take some of the space, since we are going to separate the washroom from your bedroom." Danny was quick to say. "But it shouldn't be too much," Danny stepped away so he could get a better look at the amount of space he was going to need to section off.

"I know it needs a little work." It was obvious Linda wasn't seeing the room at its full potential, as her daughter was.

"Are you kidding me, it's wonderful. I love it," Tayler was showing a glimmer of excitement. The first bit of happiness, Danny and Linda had seen from her.

"We're glad you like it," Linda wasn't sure how to respond.

"I'm going to call Dad, and let him know we made it home," Danny excused himself, before leaving the basement.

"I'm going to go too," Linda didn't want to hover, knowing how her daughter reacted when she was feeling overwhelmed. "You can go take a shower and get ready for bed," Linda checked the time, remembering the lateness in the hour. She knew they still had a lot to talk about, but she knew that now wasn't the time. It was much too late to get into a lengthy conversation such as that, and she knew that they were all on overdrive. Especially that of her daughter, who had already had an emotional day. She woke up in a hotel room with strangers, then she had to go to her father's funeral and face family that only treated her coldly, on top of that she was leaving everything she knew to travel to something completely unknown to her. Linda felt bad, that she had pushed her, earlier in the car. It wasn't by any means intentional, but it happened none the less. Tomorrow was another day, and there would be plenty of time to get into the logistics of the family and all the changes that were going to occur later on.

"I am tired," Tayler looked through the bags of luggage that Danny had left in the corner of the room, so she could find her pajamas.

"If you need anything, help yourself. If you can't find it, all you have to do is ask," Linda nodded.

"Yes Mam, thank you," Tayler had just found the correct bag, and tossed her pink pajamas onto the bed, followed by a clean pair of panties, and robe.

The two made their way up the basement stairs, Linda stopping on the first floor and went into the kitchen. Danny was on the phone in the living room, and Tayler made her up to the second floor, for the shower. She was still wearing the clothes she had worn for her father's funeral that morning, and she was grateful to get them off. She wasn't sure what to do with the dirty clothes, so she folded them nicely and placed them on the floor in the corner of the bathroom, near the door. She had seen the clothes hamper, noticing, that it appeared to have clothes already in it, clothes she figured that belonged to her mother and stepfather's sons. She knew her mother would want her to add her clothes to the hamper, but Tayler had her own ideas. She planned on getting her own hamper, and wash her own clothes, not wanting to cause the family any more work than she had to. And it wasn't like she didn't know how to wash clothes, she had known how to wash clothes, since her father thought she was old enough to use the machine, and wash on her own. And that was years ago. Remembering where her mother had showed her where the towels were kept, Tayler pulled one of the soft blue towels out from the cabinet and placed it on the counter. After fiddling with the water faucet for a moment, she found the right temperature, and eventually figured out how to get the water to come from the shower head, rather from the bathtub faucet. Tayler stood under the water for several minutes, before looking through her half-brother's bottles of soap and shampoo they had lining the inside wall of the shower. She had packed her remaining bottles of bath supplies before she left. Unfortunately, she forgot them in her room, and didn't notice until she was already standing in the shower. She didn't know the boys, but at this point she couldn't be choosy, and she hoped they didn't mind her using a small amount. Her hair wasn't very long, so it wasn't like she required more than a quarter size of shampoo, or soap for that matter. The water felt amazing, and she figured she could have stood there all night, given the choice. The aroma of the shampoo filled the shower, and Tayler had to admit, she liked it. The soap suds were covering both her and the shower, and Tayler had to laugh as the bubbles piled one on top of the other, covering the shower floor. Tayler couldn't really remember the last time she laughed out loud like that, and at something so trivial. When you spent a lot of time alone, there wasn't much to laugh at. And when her father was there, he was always so distant, that there wasn't anything to laugh at then either. He hadn't always been that way, she remembered, in fact, when she was younger, he seemed to be a different person entirely. She remembered what her stepfather had said about him being involved in the Valdez crime family for the past five years, and after thinking back, she realized, that, that was right around the time frame that everything changed between the two of them. As much as she didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort the shower provided, Tayler knew she couldn't stay in there all night, even if it did help lower the stress level. She was nervous about returning down the stairs, and she was dreading coming out of the bathroom and descending the stairs. She was somewhere new, with new people, and the last thing she wanted was to end the night with an awkward conversion, that was sure to come. Figuring her mother would be sitting on the couch, just waiting for her to come down so she could talk with her. Tayler descended the stairs at the speed of a turtle, she didn't know why she was so nervous, then again, she had never lived with strangers, nor had she ever stayed overnight away from home. She was surprised not to find Linda waiting for her, and instead only found her stepfather, relaxing on the couch, watching a little tv before bed. Danny didn't say anything, all he did was glance at her, when he heard someone on the stairs. She was just about to head down to the basement, when she stopped. She hadn't had anything to drink since the restaurant, and she was exceptionally thirsty. "Can I have a glass of water?" She asked hesitantly, looking over at her stepfather.

"Sure," Danny nodded. "Do you know where the glasses are?" He asked, when he noticed she hadn't moved.

"N, no sir," she shook her head. Her mother had shown her around the kitchen, but it was just a quick walk through. Where everything was, was still a mystery.

"I'll show you," Danny set the remote down, before getting up.

"You can just tell me," Tayler didn't want to bother him.

"It's fine," Danny shrugged her concern away. "I could use something anyway."

Tayler followed him into the kitchen slowly, she wasn't exactly used to a man helping her, especially someone that she was suppose to see as a father figure. Her own father, certainly didn't help her much. Then again, he really didn't have to, she knew where everything was at home. As for the groceries, he would go one evening after work and stock up on enough to groceries to last the next couple of weeks. As for clothing, he would usually just take her to the mall, let her pick out a coat, a couple of new pairs of pajamas, a couple different outfits for weekends at home, and several different outfits for school, and two pairs of shoes, and that oud have to last her the entire year. She didn't know her stepfather, but he seemed to be willing to help her. At least he seemed to be she thought, he bought her dinner, was willing to work in the basement to make it more of a bedroom, and now with the glass. On the other hand, however, she wasn't sure how much help she really wanted. According to her father, with his line of work, people that helped you, we're only people that wanted something in return, like money. She remembered hearing things about foster families that were only in it for the money, and then ended up treating the kids harshly, especially when the money wasn't much. And money was short for her. After filling a glass with ice and water, Danny handed her the glass. "Thank you," Tayler said gratefully, before taking several sips. She appeared to be in a hurry, trying to down as much as she could before bed.

"You can take it with you to your room," Danny noticed the hastiness in her actions.

Tayler stopped her guzzling, and lowered the glass from her lips. "That would be better," she sounded grateful that he said something.

"Linda went upstairs to get ready for bed," Danny told her, as the two left the kitchen. Getting the feeling, that the girl was wondering where her mother was.

"I think I'm going to go to bed as well," Tayler stopped at the basement doorway. It was nearing 1:00 am and she was beyond tired.

"Goodnight," was all Danny said, before picking the remote back up. Trying to do what he told Linda to do earlier, when they had to pull over, by saying they had to make her come to them, when she was ready.

"Yes Sir," Tayler couldn't believe that was all he said, as she turned to descend the stairs again, glad to avoid the stilted one-ended conversation. Tayler set her glass down on the small table nearest the bed, immediately reaching the basement. She wanted to take a little more time to look around the basement now that she was alone. But she was too tired, and instead removed her robe, planning on turning in for the night, or morning, seeing the time. There wasn't a clock in the room, but she remembered seeing the time on the microwave when she was in the kitchen. She held the robe in her hands for a moment, as she looked around the room for a place to set it. There wasn't any bedroom furniture in the room, but she did see a shelf across the room. There wasn't much sitting on the shelf to her advantage and she decided to take the opportunity to drape her robe across the top, before returning to the bed. She took a seat on the edge of it and bounced up and down a time or two, trying to determine the level of comfort it held. Then again, it wasn't like it mattered. She knew she wouldn't have said anything even if it felt like she was sleeping on rocks. To her enjoyment, the bed was soft, certainly nicer than the one she had slept on the night before at the hotel. After pulling the blankets back, Tayler crawled in between the sheets. She was surprised by the fresh scent of the sheets. She wouldn't have been nearly as surprised, had her mother known she was going to get custody. But that wasn't the case, and she remembered her mother saying something along the lines, that as soon as she got the call, she called Danny at work, then called Frank, and within an hour and a half, they were on the road. Unless her mother always kept clean sheets on the bed? She figured that was an option, but in the end, it didn't really matter. She had yawned at least three times since she returned to her room, and she had only been in there for five minutes. She was exhausted, but part of her wondered if she would be able to sleep. She hadn't slept very well in the hotel, and she contributed that to one of the reasons why she was so tired. That, along with being in a strange place, with new people of course, could not be overlooked. Tayler had just closed her eyes, when she realized she forgot to turn off the light. She was just about to get up, when she heard the basement door open. The hell with the light, she figured it was her mother coming down the stairs and she immediately pretended to be asleep. Part of her felt bad, for doing so, especially after everything she had done for her already with coming to get her out of family services, helping her pack, paying for the hotel, and her meals, as well as for taking her to her father's funeral. That was a lot for someone to do for a stranger, considering she could have shrugged and said I don't have a daughter, and simply say she didn't wish to take custody, and tell them to make her a ward of the state. Yet, even with this knowledge, Tayler couldn't bring herself to sit up, still not wanting to get into a deep discussion that she wanted to avoid. She was just too tired, and for the life of her, she couldn't come up with anything to say. Linda descended the stairs quietly, just in case her daughter was sleeping. She didn't think she would be, considering the light was still on, but that was a chance she didn't want to take. She had planned to tell her goodnight, and remind her that if she needed anything in the middle of the night she knew where their room was. She seriously doubted that her daughter would come get them, thinking that she would have to be dying to come upstairs and wake them, but that didn't keep her from wanting to try and make her daughter feel as if she was a concern to them. Linda looked over at the bed, and saw her sleeping daughter. She gently pulled the blankets up to her daughters chin snuggly, and then placed a kiss on her cheek, before turning off the light, and returning up the stairs. Tayler opened her eyes, when she heard the door close. She was surprised by her mother's warm gesture, knowing there was no way her mother would have even have tried, had she been awake. Again, she closed her eyes, but sleep refused to come.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Tayler's asleep," Linda came into her bedroom, where she found her husband sitting up in bed.

"Probably faking," Danny mumbled.

"What makes you say that?" Linda took her place, into the bed next to him, before turning her bedside lamp off, leaving his lamp, as the only one glowing.

"Experience," Danny replied with one word.

"So what do you think of her?" Linda asked, realizing, that this was the first time they had been alone, since they picked her up. Then again, she didn't even know what she thought of her yet, herself. Admitting, that she hadn't had much time to think on the subject.

"She reminds me of you in some ways," Danny thought about it. "Very observant, and she looks like you too."

Oh, she's much prettier," Linda smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I think your beautiful," Danny kissed her, before turning his own light off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, unable to sleep, Tayler quietly made her way into the kitchen for a refill on the water glass. Filling it back up, Tayler took a seat on the sofa. She was tired, of remaining in the same room, considering she was used to having an entire house to herself. At least most of the time, when her father was away at work. She saw the tv remote, her stepfather left on the coffee table, and she was tempted to pick it up and turn it on. Unfortunately, she just couldn't bring herself to do so, too afraid that she would disturb them. Setting the glass down, Tayler pulled her legs up to her chest, and rested her head on her knees. She was so tired, and wished with everything in her, that she could get some sleep. At this point she didn't even care if it was restless sleep, all she wanted was sleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"We have a rough job ahead of us," Linda found herself unable to sleep, the same as her daughter. The room was dark, but that didn't keep her from voicing the concerns, that had been, plaguing her every thought. "You more than me," Linda figured, looking over at Danny. Keeping him awake, in the process. "You are going to have to be a father to my child. The child, that hasn't had the greatest relationship with her father." Linda's mind was racing, thoughts running through her head. "Meaning it may take some time for her to trust you, or to even form somewhat of a relationship with you."

"I've never been a stepfather before," Danny didn't know what else to say.

"At least she talks to you," Linda shrugged. "It isn't much, but at least she's respectful enough to answer your questions."

"She is quiet," Danny nodded. At least from what he observed, at her father's house, the hotel, and the car ride home.

Linda didn't reply, her mind slowly drifting to her main concern, of not being able to form a relationship with her only daughter, fearful that as soon Tayler was given the opportunity she would leave. "Then again, it will probably take just as much time for her to form a relationship with me as well." Linda didn't mean for it to sound like she was talking to herself, but Danny hadn't exactly had the chance to get a word in edgewise. Even if he wanted to. "She doesn't see me as a mother," Linda came to realize, after the several minutes she spent talking to her herself.

"Linda," Danny rolled over so he could face her. Giving up on sleeping. He knew he couldn't leave her alone with those concerns, even though he, himself had no idea how to answer her, considering what she was saying was 100% truthful.

"I've just never had the same last name as her, and maybe that's part of the reason she doesn't see me as her mother," Linda's brain was on overload, by now, trying to come up with a way that would make her see her as not only a mother, but as her mother.

"Well you and Tim were never married. And now we're married," Danny simplified, what she already knew.

"I know," Linda sighed, knowing there wasn't anything she could do about it, unless Danny was to adopt her. And she really didn't want to have to ask him to do that. Considering, it really wasn't necessary. Kids had different last names than that of their parents all the time. And there were hundreds of families out there that had stepparents.

"You're just going to have to take it slow," Danny figured that was all he could say. Knowing that now, everything was just so different for the three of them, and they all just had to get to know one another, so they could adapt, and forge a family.

"Something neither one of us are any good at?" Linda rolled over, hoping to fall asleep.

A few minutes later, and Danny glanced over at his now sleeping wife. Groaning inwardly, jealous that she was able to find sleep. Knowing there wasn't much of a chance of him getting any sleep, now that she woke him up. Tired of laying in bed, Danny gave up, and made his way down the stairs to watch a little TV.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had just reached the bottom step, surprised when he saw Tayler already there.

Tayler heard someone on the steps, and she turned around to see who it was. "I'm sorry," she started to stand when she saw her stepfather. "I wasn't doing anything," she tried covering for his actions, as she walked past him, and over to the basement door. "I just can't sleep."

"Stay." Danny replied with one word. Tayler noticed he didn't hold any malice in his voice, as he pointed for her to retake her place on the couch. "It's your house now too," he added, before walking into the kitchen. He wasn't gone long, before he returned with a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and took a seat on one of the single chairs near the sofa. "Midnight snack?" He asked, holding the bag out to her.

"Thanks Mr. Reagan," Tayler managed a small smile, while reaching into the bag. "Can I have two?" She asked carefully.

"You can have as many as you want," Danny started to say, until he thought better of it. "On second thought, don't eat too many. Your mother would kill me, if I let you get sick by eating too many cookies."

"I won't," Tayler nodded.

The two fell silent again, Danny still standing by what he said earlier, and not wanting to force her into a conversation, and thought the best thing to do was to let her come to them. Tayler took a sip from her glass of water, to wash down the cookie crumbs, and Danny followed suit with his own glass, after sealing the bag and placing it on the coffee table.

"Is everything okay, Tayler?" Linda had woken up, when she realized her husband wasn't sleeping next to her, and she was surprised to not only find him, but her daughter as well.

"Yes Mam," Tayler said quickly.

"The bed okay?" Linda asked another question.

"Yes Mam, the bed is very comfortable," Tayler hoped to ease her concerns enough, to keep more questions from coming.

Linda nodded, but she fell silent for a moment, doing her best to remember her husband's warning, despite the fact, she wanted nothing more but to have a conversation with her daughter. "I guess neither one of us can sleep?" Linda reached for the bag of cookies. She normally wasn't one to delve into cookies as a midnight snack, but she decided to forgo her own credence, hoping to ease the tension between the child and the adults.

"I think cookies will help," Danny was already yawning, now that his belly was full of cookies and milk.

"Hope so, because we're all going to be dragging tomorrow," Linda pulled her feet up on the couch, and tucked them up under her. Hoping that by having a relaxed conversation around Tayler, one that wasn't centered solely on her, that it would help her loosen-up.

"I have to work in the morning," Danny agreed.

"You should be sleeping then," Linda had forgotten that her husband had already been called by his partner, about an open case waiting for them.

"I would be, if you wouldn't have woken me up," Danny sounded sarcastic, still surprised that she would have even suggested it, considering it was her fault that he was awake to begin with.

"And here I thought you learned how to tone me out a long time ago," she teased.

Tayler was doing her best not to laugh at their banter, but she had to admit, it was getting more and more difficult, all the while, silently wondering if she could learn how to tone them out as well, thinking it might come in handy later on.

"You said it," Danny was hiding his smile behind his hand.

"The last time I stayed up this long was when I was worried about Jack when he was real sick," Linda rubbed her eyes, changing the subject.

"I do it with work regularly," Danny propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Frank will be here early dropping the boys off on his way to the office," Linda remembered. "And Tayler and I will need to get started on the basement."

"No need to hurry on my account, Mrs. Reagan." Tayler didn't want her to feel obligated, especially if she was tired.

Linda hesitated for a moment, but after a while she summed up the courage to say something that had been bothering her since they picked her daughter up, and that was the name she kept referring to her by. "Tayler, I understand that you may not feel comfortable calling me Mom," Linda said the words as gently as possible. Hoping with everything in her, that she wouldn't upset the child again. Tayler's face expression was solemn, and her lips held a straight line. But she didn't appear to be in the same mind set as she was earlier that evening, and she acted calmly, making Linda forge ahead with her words of hope for a better future. "I hope you do someday, but I would like for you to at least call me Linda. Mrs. Reagan is so formal, considering you will be living with me," Linda gave her a small smile.

"Yes Mam," Tayler didn't say anything else, but she did nod in agreement.

"And while we're on the subject," Danny figured that now was as good a time as any to voice his preference. "I prefer Danny. Every time I hear Mr. Reagan, I start looking around for my father."

"Okay," Tayler at least smiled at her step-fathers comment.

Linda was content with Tayler's reaction, and she finally felt like sleep would come, knowing that they were all in need of it. "I believe I'm going to try and get some sleep," Linda stood. The mother in her, wanted to send her daughter to bed, but she refrained, knowing that it was a little soon to get started on giving orders, especially after the progress that was made. The progress was ever so slight, but at least it was something, Linda figured.

"Me too," Tayler stood, before crossing the living room, for the basement door.

"Goodnight," Linda said before making her way up the stairs.

"Goodnight," Tayler replied, before closing the door behind her, leaving Danny in the room alone.

"Better late than never," Danny figured on the couple hours of sleep he was going to get, as he turned the lights off, and slowly made his way up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, as I enjoyed writing this chapter... Thanks for all the follows favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4: Only Time Would Tell**

Not getting to bed until the wee morning hours, certainly made crawling out of bed difficult the following morning. But as said the night before, Danny had to be at work, and Frank would be bringing boys home before work, making Linda get up as well. It was relatively early, when Tayler walked through the basement door, finding her mother and stepfather sitting at the kitchen table, downing cups of coffee as if it would have been whiskey in shot glasses.

"Tayler," Linda was the first one to notice her. "I have cinnamon rolls on the stove if you'd like one."

"You made breakfast?" Tayler sounded surprised, knowing that when she lived with her Dad, if she didn't get up to get breakfast before school, she went without.

"When I have time I do," Linda had to admit, that on some mornings they all had cereal for breakfast.

Tayler had no idea where the plates were kept, and she hated to dig through the cabinets, knowing it made her look nosy, but she knew she preferred that, over asking for help.

Linda was about to get up from the table to help her, but Danny placed a hand on her arm, stopping her. "Let her come to us," Danny mouthed.

Linda sighed, but she knew he was right, so she refrained from rushing in. After a few failed attempts, Tayler finally found a plate, and fork. After serving herself, she took a seat at the table.

"I was hoping to see the boys before I left," Danny glanced at his watch. "But I'm going to have to get going."

"Wait just a few more minutes," Linda said. "They will be so disappointed if they miss you. And you know your Dads going to be in a hurry to get to the office." Linda was using her sons as an excuse, but in reality, she just really wanted him there, when she introduced Tayler to Frank and the boys.

Danny caught on to what she was saying, and moved back into the kitchen, deciding that if he was going to be at home for a few more minutes, he might as well have another cup of coffee.

"What time do you think you will be home?" Linda was trying to get an idea of how things were going to go that night. Knowing that it would be their first night as a complete family.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head. He knew she wanted him home for dinner, and to get started on Tayler's room. Yet at the same time, he could never really put a time table on arresting or questioning perps. "I'll try to get home as soon as I can." Was all Danny could think to say.

"Okay," Linda let it go. "The kids and I will go to the store and start getting things for Tayler's room and start cleaning out the basement.

"Getting the basement cleaned out, before I started getting reacquainted with construction, would be a help." Danny figured at least he wouldn't have to worry about stepping over all the boxes and things they had laying around, before he got to work.

"I'll see what we can get done," Linda was hoping they would get a great deal done. Especially if she didn't have to cook. "I'll probably just order Chinese or something for dinner, so I don't have to stop and cook."

"I know the boys won't argue with that," Danny knew how much they enjoyed eating takeout or something along that line.

Tayler hadn't said a word while she ate, and instead listened in to the conversation between her mother and stepfather. She had just finished eating, but was still sitting at the table when Danny looked out the window. "Dads entourage is here." He noticed the black SUV his father rode in.

"I know the boys loved that," Linda could only imagine how much they were going to be talking about it for the next few days.

"Mom! Dad!" Jack and Sean burst through the front door before charging for their parents.

"Hi boys," Linda kissed them both, before getting ready to begin the introductions between her children and father in law. "Tayler," Linda went to stand next to her daughter. "I want you to meet my father in law, Commissioner Frank Reagan," Linda introduced them.

"Tayler," Frank was the first to speak, and to make a move to shake her hand. "Commissioner Reagan," Tayler said softly, a little nervous about meeting her stepfather's family. Remembering things, she had read in the past, about stepparent's families, hating the kids that didn't really belong.

"Nice to meet you," was all Frank could think to say. Considering he didn't know what to tell her to call him. He remembered talking to Danny on the phone the night before, about her still referring to him and Linda as Mr. and Mrs. Reagan. Making him feel like it was a little premature for him to suggest she call him Grandpa. Yet at the same time, he wasn't sure how he felt about her calling him Frank either. That skated along the lines of disrespect in the Reagan household for a child to call a parent or grandparent by their first name, unless there were special circumstances surrounding it, as it was with Danny and Linda. But being a grandfather was different, he wasn't going to be the one enforcing rules and taking care of her needs like a parent did.

"And Tayler," Linda moved on to introducing the boys, who were standing next to their father. "These are your brothers, Jack and Sean," Linda pointed them out.

Neither of the boys, not Tayler said a word to their new sibling. The boys standing with their arms crossed in front of their chest. At least until Danny nudged the boys to say something.

"Hi," Jack and Sean choked out.

Tayler also didn't say a word, she wasn't exactly used to meeting people that were supposed to be her siblings. At least she didn't say anything until Linda repeated her name.

"Hello," Tayler muttered, making her eyes meet theirs.

There was a moment of silence, before Frank spoke up, knowing he needed to get to 1PP. "I think I'm going to leave you three to get acquainted," he glanced at his watch. "Yeah, I need to get to work," Danny was more than ready to take his father's leave, and leave the awkwardness that settled in the room.

"Well that went well," Frank looked at his son, as the two walked into the yard.

"Things have been a little icy," Danny admitted. "I was expecting a bit more from the boys. Kind of disappointing."

"Give them time son," Frank clapped him on the back. "This is a big change for them. For all of you. They might not always get along. You and Erin certainly didn't. But they will always be brother and sister. Even if they are just meeting one another."

"I hope so," Danny wasn't certain, after the cold welcoming. "I'm sure Linda is upset about it. I'm glad I have to go to work."

"Danny," Frank looked at him questioningly.

"Linda's trying too hard with Tayler, and it's pushing her away. She was hoping the boys would help bring Tayler out of her shell. But it looks to me, like we're going to have more problems between the three if anything. Especially after Tayler gets more comfortable." Danny explained.

"I'm sure Linda can keep them under control," Frank knew she never had any problems with the boys.

"I hope the boys behave," Danny muttered. Thinking of what was going on inside at the moment.

"What makes you say that?" Frank questioned.

"What I saw on their faces," Danny shook his head. "It was the look of defiance."

"Well you won't find out unless you get to work. Because the boys won't do anything while your here," Frank knew his grandsons better than that.

"I know," Danny nodded.

"Then get to work," Frank ordered. "I know you have cases on your desk."

Yes Sir," Danny smiled, heading for his car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Have you boys eaten breakfast?" Linda asked her sons, knowing they needed to get started on their day.

"Yes," Jack answered, all three of the children still looking at one another.

"We ate with Grandpa," Sean told her.

"In that case, I'm going to go get ready, so we can get to the store," Linda started for the stairs.

"Why are we going to the store?" Jack asked curiously. Remembering his mother going to get groceries the day before she got the call about Tayler.

"Were turning the basement into Tayler's room, and she needs a few things," Linda replied, making her way up the stairs, Jack and Sean following close behind.

"We don't want to go," Sean complained.

"We have to," Linda turned to face them, when they reached the top of the stairs. "Your sister had to leave a lot of her stuff behind, and she needs some things. Now you are going to go, and you are going to be happy about it." Linda kept her tone steady, but there was no denying the order of seriousness in it.

"Yes Mam," Jack mumbled, before going into his room to unpack. He had just started returning his clothes in the duffel bag to their rightful places, when his brother walked in.

"Don't you think it's kind of odd that we have had a sister since we were born, and we are just now meeting her?" Sean wondered aloud.

"It isn't normal that for sure," Jack threw his bag in the closet.

"I wish she wasn't here," Sean said honestly. "I liked it being just you, me, mom and dad."

"You liked it?" Jack said sarcastically, before tossing his foam football, over to his brother. "How do you think I feel? I used to be the oldest. Now I'm stuck in the middle."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tayler returned to the basement when her mother went up the stairs. She turned her iPod on lightly, seriously beginning to miss the stereo she had to leave behind. She laid back down on her bed, still tired after the nights of little to no sleep. The sleepless nights, started three nights ago. The first when the cops showed up and took her to family services, the second when she spent the night in a hotel on an uncomfortable bed, and with strangers. The third when she moved into the house that was supposed to be her home, and with people that were supposed to be her family. She was on the verge of falling asleep, when Linda opened the basement door, and told her it was time to leave. Pulling herself together, Tayler tied her shoes, and hurried out the door. Jack was already occupying the passenger seat, so she climbed into the backseat next to Sean. Sean barely glanced at her, as she buckled her seatbelt. She didn't really mind, she didn't have anything to say to them. They were supposed to be her brothers, but they weren't. Not really, how could you be related to someone you didn't know. Linda had just finished locking the front door behind them and climbed into the car. She tried to make small talk between the three of them, but after a few minutes. It was obvious, neither of them were interested in talking. The boys upset about either Tayler coming to live with them, or the fact that they had to go the store. And Tayler, well Tayler was just being herself, at least the Tayler, Linda knew. As soon as they reached the store, Linda knew exactly where to go. Unlike her daughter, who had no idea where to go, nor what all her mother was planning to purchase. With this in mind, Tayler followed Linda closely. The boys on the other hand trailed behind slowly, they knew their way around the store, and we're not too concerned if they got separated. Yet at the same time, they knew they would be in trouble if they got separated simply for not paying attention. Or for running off to a different department without permission. Knowing they were going to need plenty of plastic storage containers for the stuff in the basement, Linda stopped by that aisle first. Finished with the containers, Linda moved on to the aisles that was lined with teenage bedding and bathroom necessities, like bedspreads, shower curtains and decorative trash cans. By this time, the boys were tired of looking at the things that held no interest to them, and they were quick to request a reprieve to another department.

"Can we go look at the toys?" Sean was the one to ask.

"Yes," Linda replied. The boys started to take off, but Linda stopped them immediately, still wanting to ensure a few words of warning. "But stay together, and don't leave the toy aisle. I don't have time to go searching the whole store for you," Linda let them go. Thinking it would be a lot easier to shop with Tayler, without having to listen to the boys complain about not wanting to look at bedding and such things.

Reaching the start of the aisle, Linda looked at her daughter. "Find something you like."

Tayler didn't move for a while, she was too mesmerized by the different patterns of bedding that was set up, one right after the other. She couldn't believe she had just been told that she could pick out something she wanted, without getting a stipulation on price, like she got with her father.

Linda had already taken several steps into the aisle and started looking around, yet when she turned around, she could tell, that Tayler had yet to move. "You don't want me to pick it out," she teased. "I'll pick out something pink."

Tayler smiled, and took a few steps in, before scanning the items on the shelf. "I kind of like this one," she stopped near the center of the aisle, before pointing out a navy-blue bedspread with orange and turquoise medallions covering it.

"That is a pretty one," Linda agreed.

"It's kind of expensive though," Tayler shied away from it, in search of a cheaper one.

"It's not too bad," Linda looked at the price sticker. "Considering it comes as a set, and you get a set of sheets, the comforter, two shams, and a decorative pillow." Of course, Linda wasn't one to just delve in to her children's every want. Or just allow them to pick out the most expensive thing on the shelf. But she decided to make an exception this one time, considering she had never had the opportunity to buy her things in the past. She had no intention of spoiling her, knowing she didn't do it with her sons, and she had no intentions of doing it with her daughter either.

"Yeah, but I need a full size though," Tayler reminded her of the size bed that was in the room. "And that makes it more expensive."

"I think we should get it," Linda picked out the appropriate size, before handing it to her daughter. "How often do you get a set of new bedding after all?"

"Still," Tayler shook her head. "I'd feel better if I found something for like $20."

"I don't think you are going to be able to find something for $20 that fits a full-size bed. Let's just get it, and not tell Danny how much it cost." Linda was trying to make a joke, knowing that Danny wouldn't get upset over something like that. Unfortunately, her comment backfired on her.

"I don't want to make him mad because I needed something," Tayler placed it back on the shelf.

"Tayler," Linda picked it back up again.

"All this trouble could have been saved, if I just would have brought my bedspread from home," Tayler didn't sound as if she was even interested in shopping anymore.

"Tayler, did your dad ever hit you?" Linda thought of the comment her daughter had just made, about Danny getting mad at her.

"Are you kidding?" Tayler smiled. "He wasn't home enough to hit me."

"Are you sure?" Linda wanted to make sure, she wasn't dealing with a case of abuse. knowing that changed everything.

"My dad was a lot of things," Tayler said truthfully. "But he never would have hurt me."

That's one thing in his favor, Linda thought to herself. Considering she hadn't exactly had a great deal of positive thoughts towards the man she used to love. At least not of lately. "I'm sorry Tayler, I shouldn't have said it like that. Danny would never get angry about something like that. He does get angry at times, but he doesn't take it out on his family. And especially when it comes to buying things his kids need." Linda looked her directly in the eye, hoping to clear the matter up enough, to make her daughter interested in shopping.

"But I'm not his kid," Tayler's voice was low.

"Maybe not biologically," Linda didn't want to get involved in all that, at least not in public. "But you are his responsibility. And his job is what's going to pay for things you need. And he understands that." Linda, started to move on to the aisle over, insinuating the conversation was over, at least for the time being. Tayler and Linda picked up a few other things, Linda figured she might need. It wasn't everything Tayler was going to need for her bedroom and bathroom. But figuring it was going to take them some time to get the room ready constructional wise, Linda didn't see any reason why they couldn't wait. At least until, they were able to do a little more planning. "Do you need any deodorant and shampoo, or anything like that?" Linda asked moving on to the hygiene care aisles.

"I need some shampoo," Tayler chewed on her lower lip. Trying to figure out how she was going to tell her mother, that she couldn't afford it. She had told Danny the night before, regarding the meal. But that was because she didn't have a choice. And she was kind of hoping she wasn't going to have to tell her mother so soon. Thinking that eventually she would get an allowance, and could purchase it then.

"Which one do you like?" Linda was sure, there was already a certain kind she was use to using.

"I usually got this one, when I went with Dad." Tayler picked up a bottle of shampoo and conditioner mixed.

Linda took it from her, and placed it in the cart, before moving on to the bath soap.

"But I don't have any money," Tayler started to pick the shampoo up out of the cart, so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"And that's the beauty of being a child and having parents that care for you," Linda stopped her. "I buy everything the boys need, and I'm going to buy everything you need."

"That's different though," Tayler sounded as if she was trying to get Linda to understand. "They are used to you taking care of them."

"And I want to take care of you too," Linda said seriously, trying to remember they were in public. "The same as your dad did, if not more. I am your mother."

"Thank you," Tayler really didn't feel like arguing, and she was grateful for everything, so she eventually gave in, happy about all the new things she was getting.

Both mother and daughter were trying not to have a breakdown, while at the store. Linda was trying to be understanding, regarding her daughter's feelings. But they were also frustrating. She didn't like her child being concerned over money, and not being able to have a necessity like shampoo. She had seen the bathroom at Tim's place, and Tayler had all the things she needed. She didn't really care for the man from her past, but at least he took care of her, possession wise. The only thing she seemed to lack was love. Linda knew Tim, and she knew he loved their daughter, she just had a feeling he had a difficult way of showing it.

"Now let's go see if we can find those pesky brothers of yours," Lind smiled.

Tayler gave her a fake smile, but she wasn't exactly in a hurry to find them. Then again, she really couldn't blame them. Neither of the three siblings had tried to get to no one another. And it wasn't like it was going to happen after barely meeting one another for the first time just a couple hours ago. Linda led the way to the designated toy aisles, but it didn't take long for her to discover, neither of her sons were nowhere to be found.

"I told them not to leave," Linda mumbled aggravated at her son's decision to disobey her. Wondering where she should go look for them. Neither of them had cell phones yet, so it wasn't as easy as just clicking a few buttons.

"Where do you think they went?" Tayler questioned.

"I don't know?" Linda thought. "Where would you go?"

"Entertainment section," Tayler smiled.

"They might be there," Linda shrugged, before moving on to the department her daughter suggested.

"Jack and Sean Reagan." It was obvious Linda was mad. But she was trying to keep her tone down, so she wouldn't bring them any attention.

"We wanted to look at the games," Jack tried to explain.

"I don't care what you wanted to look at," Linda looked at her sons seriously. "You displaced my trust, when I trusted you to go off on your own. Making that deliberate disobedience." Linda took a deep breath, and turned her attention to her daughter. "Tayler, do you need anything else?"

"No Mam," Tayler was quick to say, shaking her head slightly. She knew Linda wasn't upset with her. But she had never seen her mother act in that manner. She had always been soft spoken with her, and it made Tayler think, that the woman wasn't one to recon with. Then again, she had never really had much of a problem with misbehaving or discipline.

"Then we are going to the car," Linda pivoted, and headed straight for the checkout, so they could go home.

The car ride home was again quiet, Jack and Sean both knowing they were going to be in trouble. And Tayler, simply not having anything to say.

"You two go to your rooms," Linda said as soon they pulled into the driveway. Jack and Sean readily obeyed, leaving Linda and Tayler to unload the car. They left everything in the living room, knowing that they didn't need any added things in the basement, considering the plan for the day was clean everything out, so Danny could get started on the hard stuff when he got home. "You can go ahead and get started in your room. I'll be down to help you, as soon as I finish dealing with your brothers." "Where do you want me to start?" Tayler asked, house projects being totally new to her.

"You can take the tubs we just bought, and start taking everything off the shelves," Linda figured, the job wouldn't be too difficult for her to handle.

"Yes Mam," Tayler picked up the tubs and hurried down to her room. Being alone in the basement, Tayler changed her clothes into something more appropriate for work, and got started on what her mother told her to do. On one of the shelves, she found stacks of old clothes, that she figured was used for rags and cleaning. On another shelf she found a radio/cd player stereo. And on another, cleaning supplies. The cleaning supplies and old clothes were easy enough to store away, but the stereo on the other hand, wouldn't fit. Making her set it on top of one of the closed containers, and move on to something else.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Considering she was planning on saying the same to both boys, Linda decided it would save time if she put them together to get started on the lecture. "I'm very disappointed in you for disobeying me. You both knew better than to do something like that. I was worried someone took you. On top of that, we are going to be really busy this week, and I didn't have time to go looking for you."

"Yes Mam," neither of the boys knew what to say, knowing they were in the wrong.

"You are both losing your video game and tv privileges, for your actions while we were out." Linda moved on to the punishment part of the lecture.

"Yes Mam," they mumbled, unhappily.

"And you will also be helping your sister and I in the basement today and the rest of the week, until we get it completed."

"Why do we have to help?" Sean grumbled.

"Yeah, it wasn't our idea to completely redo the basement," Jack added.

"You are doing it, because Tayler is your sister. And in this family, we help one another," Linda explained, figuring that would be the end of it.

"But we don't even know her," Sean had a point. "She can't be our sister if we don't know her."

"Then get to know her. Because she is your sister, and will be for the rest of your lives." Linda was furious, with all the nonsense they were spouting.

"I don't want her to be my sister," Jack said honestly. "I used to be the oldest. But you just had to bring Tayler to live here."

"Jack Reagan, I'm surprised at you. She is your sister, and had nowhere to go. How would you feel if you were in her place?" Linda let the question drop, not really looking for answer, rather she just wanted to give them something to think about. "You will never know though, because you know that if something was to happen to me and your father. That your grandfather would take in. Because that is not the case in a lot families. And you should be grateful you were born a Reagan." Linda started to storm out of the room until she remembered something. "And you have five minutes to get down into that basement and get to work!"

"Yes Mam," they grumbled. Neither of them very happy about it, but they did show signs of obeying this time.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda reached the basement before her sons did, and she found Tayler picking up her luggage and placing them on top of her bed, so they would be out of the way.

"I boxed up the cleaning supplies," Tayler gestured at one of the tubs. "But the stereo won't fit in any of the tubs."

"That's okay," Linda shook her head. "I'm going to have to find a place for the cleaning stuff."

"Sorry," Tayler was quick to apologize. "I shouldn't have boxed them up," she figured.

"I have to carry them up the stairs in something," Linda smiled.

"I really hate that you and Danny are having to do all this reconstruction in your home for me." Tayler looked down, feeling guilty.

"We're just glad the room is getting used for something other than storage," Linda admitted. "We'd much rather have you, then have this room cold and dark like usual."

"Thanks," her voice was low. "Do you want me to take something upstairs?"

"No," Linda shook her head. "I have two boys that should be down here any minute that are going to do everything I tell them to."

Tayler was quick to let that conversation drop. Not really wanting to get involved when it came to her brothers being in trouble, especially since neither of them we're really getting along with one another.

Just as Linda said, both Jack and Sean were in the basement in a matter of minutes. "What do you want us to do?" Sean approached his mother.

"You two can start taking all those boxes on that shelf to the attic." Linda's tone was back to sounding stern.

"Yes Mam," Jack stacked two on top of each other and hurried away from his mother's icy tone.

"I didn't know what to do with the stereo," Tayler went over and picked up the stereo she had placed atop the wash machine.

"Do you want it?" Linda offered, admitting that she didn't know what to do with it either.

"I can have it?" Tayler looked at her mother surprised, not really expecting to be offered something like that. Although she had to admit, that she was missing the one she had to leave behind.

"It was Danny's," Linda answered. "But the boys got him a new one for Father's Day."

"And he won't mind?" Tayler wanted to double check. Hating when she assumed something, only to be let down in the end.

"I don't think so," Linda shook her head. "But you can ask him if it will make your feel better." Linda knew he wouldn't mind. She was just trying to get her talk to them more. So far, she was saying a bit more to her, than she had the day before. But it wasn't much of a step up, considering it was mostly her trying to ease her mind. Afraid she was doing something wrong.

"Thank you," Tayler nodded, before turning away to get started on something else.

Linda took a deep breath, trying to regain control of her nerves, feeling as if she was at a complete loss with all three of her children, especially Tayler. She had to admit, she had expected a bit more from her sons. Why she didn't know. It just seemed like in the past, they were a bit more gracious to strangers, and appeared as if they were at least willing to get to know them. Here Tayler was their own sister, and the only reason they said hello, was because Danny made them. As for Tayler, she was just wishing things would go a bit smoother when speaking to one another. She knew she had to be the parent to her child, and not just her friend. But at this point, she didn't even care if she didn't accept her as a mother. She would just be happy if she didn't treat her like she had the plague. "I'm not sure what Danny's planning on doing construction wise down here," Linda was doing her best to say something that could act as a conversation starter. "So, you might have to sleep on the couch for a couple nights."

"That's cool," Tayler didn't sound too concerned. "It's got to be better than that bed at the hotel the other night."

"Augh," Linda moaned, remembering the dreadful sleepless night. "Was your bed as hard as ours?"

"Like a rock," Tayler chuckled, smiling.

"You should have heard Danny last night," Linda laughed. "He was so happy to be home. Just because he missed his bed."

"I'm sorry he had to come get me and stay in a hotel," Tayler felt guilty for their lack of sleep.

"Tayler," Linda took another deep breath. "You don't have to apologize for everything. None of this is your fault."

"But it is," Tayler nodded. "I was born."

"I know, I was there," Linda remembered the birthing experience as if it was yesterday.

"And then my Dad died," Tayler's guilt trip started to return.

"Number one, I am glad you were born. And number two, your father's death was not your fault." Linda started to say again, how much she regretted not being more involved in her daughter's life. But she stopped, just as soon as she started, not wanting anything to happen like it did the night before, and Tayler start saying she didn't care.

"Yeah, but if he wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have had to put you, Danny, Jack or Sean in the position of making room for me in your own home." Tayler figured she had a point.

"And I'm going to tell you what I told you before. We're just glad we have the room for you to live in, rather than it be used for storage." Linda repeated. She didn't want her voice to sound stern, at least not as stern as it was with the boys. But she did want to get the point across. "And for the record, I am more than happy, that you were born. Even if the hospital part wasn't enjoyable." Linda face expression changed to a smile.

The two fell silent for a moment, each of them continuing with their work. Tayler's thoughts returning to the questions that had plagued her for years, about her birth, and early life. Questions that she had never felt comfortable asking her father, as if he would have been able to answer them anyways. "Linda," Tayler said carefully, her voice unsecure, unsure if she should continue with the question. "Can you tell me a little bit about when I was born?"

"Like what?" Linda asked, so she would nowhere to begin.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." Tayler wasn't sure where to start.

"You were 7 pounds and 3 ounces when you were born," Linda decided to start at the beginning. "You had a headful of blonde hair, and a scream to match."

Tayler smiled, thinking how much things had changed for her, and how quiet her personality was now.

"I remember when you were a couple weeks old I took you to get your first professional pictures done.

"How was that?" Tayler asked interested.

"You cried almost the whole time," Linda shook her head, her eyes wide, remembering it, as if it was yesterday.

"Sorry," Tayler apologized.

"Come up stairs with me for a minute," Linda thought of something, she figured her daughter might like to see. "I want to show you something."

"But what about the room?" Tayler glanced back at both her mother who was walking behind her, and the messy basement.

"It isn't going anywhere," Linda kept walking. "And it will give the boys a little more time to catch up by getting all the boxes out."

"But," Tayler didn't like leaving the room, when there was still work to be done.

"You sound like me," Linda chuckled admittingly.

"How?" Tayler asked clarifying.

"You don't want to stop working once you get started," Linda stopped when she reached the living room, and knelt next to one of the shelves where her photo albums were kept. Pulling the first one out, Linda flipped it open. "This is your baby picture." Linda smiled.

"Where did you get this?" Tayler took a closer look.

"I was there when they took the picture. And it was the one picture you weren't crying in. You were asleep when we laid you down for it, but when we put you down, you woke up and cried until we picked you back up."

"Sorry," Tayler apologized again.

"You were a baby," Linda shrugged. "I was just glad they got one picture while you were still asleep." Linda flipped the next page over, and showed her Jacks baby picture. Jack was awake for his picture, and had a half smile on his face. She was just about to turn the page to Sean's baby picture, when Danny walked in.

"You two are working hard," he gestured at the photo album in their hands.

"This is the first break we've taken," Linda teased him.

"I'm going back," Tayler got up and returned down the stairs.

With Tayler, Jack and Sean in the basement working, it gave Danny a chance to question his wife about her first day with all three children. "How did it go today?" Danny asked the question, he had been wondering about all day, especially after what he saw that morning.

"For one, I'm not happy with your sons," Linda said first of all.

"My sons?" Danny didn't know what to think about that, and he was almost too afraid to ask what brought out his wife's unhappiness towards them.

"When they get in trouble, they are your children," Linda wasn't showing any signs of claiming them.

"What did they do?" Danny was expecting the worst, but he really didn't think it could be that bad, knowing that otherwise she would have called him at work.

"They completely disobeyed me when we were in town," Linda wasn't used to complete and utter disobedience from her children. "And when I brought them home to punish them. They spout something about being upset about Tayler being here, and not wanting a sister."

"That doesn't sound like them," Danny had to agree with his wife, knowing how out of character it was for them. "I guess all we can do is give them time. They are acting out because they are unhappy, and not used to having a sister and Tayler is used to being an only child."

"I just wish things were going a bit smoother," Linda sighed. "Because nothing is going to change for us or them, until we become a family."

"How did things go with Tayler today?" Danny moved on to his next question, knowing there wasn't much he could say to his wife's previous statement. He knew she felt bad, hell so did he. But until their children decided to drop their guard around one another, there wasn't anything he could do. He knew the boys could be stubborn, just like all the Reagans, and he was beginning to gather that Tayler could be just as stubborn. He knew Linda was, and he was gathering that Tayler could be the same as her mother.

"I've heard yes Mam and no Mam, about a thousand times today. But that was about it. At least until she asked me about when she was born. So, I'm going to count that as a first step to acknowledging me as a part of her life," Linda was grateful for at least that much of change. Even if it was only one question about her past.

"Has she dropped her guard any? Letting you be a mother to her?" Danny didn't think so, but he figured there was no harm in asking.

"Not much," Linda thought about it. "She doesn't like us having to rearrange our home for her. And trying to buy her things is like pulling teeth. She was only used to Tim providing her things for so long, that she can't accept the fact that someone else wants to do the same."

"I guess we just have to keep acting like we want to do it." Danny figured.

"We have a long way to go before we become a family," Lind muttered. She was close to taking a seat on the sofa and dropping her head in her hands and crying, but she refrained, afraid that one of the children would come up. She was hoping for more, but once again she found those thoughts being smashed into pieces in front of her.

"Don't cry Linda," Danny hugged her, knowing she was upset. "This is only the first official day of being parents to three."

"I know," Linda wiped a stray tear away.

"I'm going to tell you like you've been telling Tayler, this is the first step."

Linda took a deep breath, regaining control of herself, when she heard footprints coming up the basement steps. Knowing she and Danny both needed to get to work.

"Where do you want this mom?" Jack asked, carrying a box of old toys that belonged to him and his brother.

"I guess the attic," Linda was beginning to think of all the extra work they were going to have to do in organizing the attic, once they were done with the basement.

"Can we quit after this?" Jack sounded tired.

"No," Danny said abruptly, answering for his wife. "You will be working until we're done."

"But Dad," Jack complained.

"Are you really going to argue with me?" Danny's gaze rested on the boy's face.

"No Sir," Jack let it drop, before making his way to the attic. He was already in enough trouble with his mother, and he really didn't want to add his father to that list.

With Jack gone, Danny turned his attention back to Linda. "I'm going to go change, I called in reinforcements to help me in the basement, and he should be here in bit."

"Your poor brother," Linda already knew who he was talking about.

"He said as long as he gets a free meal out of it, he'd help."

"I'll pick up Chinese," Linda smiled. "You can keep the kids with you."

"Thanks a lot," Danny said sarcastically, heading up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and Danny made his way to the basement to get started on his job. He was tired from lack of sleep, as well as from working all day. But he put those feelings aside, knowing he had to be a dad or stepdad for a while. Tayler was already there, and she was just plugging the stereo in, when he reached the floor. "My stereo," Danny smiled, glad there wasn't going to be an awkward silence while they worked. Then again, he knew that when his kid brother got there, it was going to be anything but silent.

"Linda said I could have it," Tayler covered, never the type of person that messed with something that didn't belong to her, and she was hoping he would understand. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Danny shrugged. "I'm just glad it's being used."

"That's what she said," Tayler noticed.

"Linda showed me the stuff you got for the room," Danny mentioned after a while, while he started marking off the wall he would be erecting so they could separate the washroom from her bedroom.

"I'm sorry if it cost too much," Tayler apologized, chewing on her lower lip.

"As long as you like, because you're going to be the one looking at it, when you get in trouble and I send you to your room." Danny said plainly. He knew how kids were, and even if she did have her guard up now. He knew that eventually it would drop, and she would turn into a normal teenager. Sure, she may not be a bad teenager like her mother, at least that's what he hoped for, but she was still a teenager.

Tayler was surprised by what he said, but she did manage to come back with a reply. "I don't get in trouble."

"You're a better kid than I was," Danny laughed out loud. Not thinking there was a kid alive that hadn't gotten in trouble, at least once.

"What are you talking about? All kids are better than you were."

Danny was interrupted by an all too familiar voice, that he had known for a long time. "Did I ask for your opinion kid?" Danny knew it was his brother Jamie coming down the stairs.

Tayler didn't say anything, but she was smiling at the wittiness that was behind the men's voices. She didn't have any siblings, and she wasn't used to the teasing, but it sounded fun.

"Sean said you were down here." Jamie said when he reached the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah," Danny spoke up. "Tell that boy to get down here. He's supposed to be helping."

Jamie returned a few minutes later with Sean, and Danny looked up from what he was working on to chastise him for a moment before putting him to work again. "Weren't you told that you had to work with the family today?" Danny started it out as a simple question.

"Yes Sir," Sean's attention was focused solely on the floor.

"Then why aren't you down here? I know it doesn't take that long to carry a box up to the attic."

"I don't know," Sean muttered so low, Danny could barely make out what he had just said.

"Speak up son."

"I'm tired," Sean complained. "And I don't want to work."

"We're all tired, son. Me, your mother and sister were up late last night. And your uncle and I also worked all day."

Tayler started to pay attention, when she heard her stepfather tell his son something about his sister, and it made her nervous. He and his brother already didn't like her, and she was worried this would only make it worse.

"But you weren't too tired to disobey your mother today, were you?" Danny asked another question.

"No Sir," Sean really wasn't enjoying where all this questioning was going, considering he was already in trouble with his mother.

"Then let's get back to work," Danny let it go at that. Danny's attention shifted back to his brother, so he and Jamie could get started on the hard stuff. While Sean made himself, scarce and got back to work, doing his best to stay out of the line of fire.

Tayler kept her eyes focused on what she was working on, but her attention was focused on what she observed that day between her mother, stepfather and half-brothers. Now that she had time to think about it, she was beginning to notice a pattern. When they chastised the boys, they immediately turned contrite, and didn't really argue like most children she had observed in Plattsburg. Making her think that the family expected respect. Her half-brothers never appeared to be afraid of their parents, making her know that the adults in the family weren't abusive. And when the boys got home that morning, from being with their grandfather for the past couple days, they ran in the house and directly to their parents for a hug, appearing to be happy to see them. Making her think, there was a lot of love between the children and their parents.

"Tayler," Danny pulled her away from her thoughts when he said her name.

"Sir," Tayler was trying to focus her attention on him. Not wanting to be called down on, like she observed between he and Sean.

"Come over here," he gestured with his hand, for her to join him and Jamie.

Tayler set the trash bag down that she had been stuffing all the old caulking into, that she was digging out of the shower, and walked over to the two men.

"This my brother Jamie," Danny introduced. He wanted to introduce him as his pain in the ass brother, but he refrained, since Jamie was going to be her uncle, and she was still a kid after all. "Jamie, this is my stepdaughter Tayler."

"Nice to meet you Tayler," Jamie smiled. "And good luck."

Tayler didn't say anything, but she did have a confused look on her face, causing him to warrant her an explanation.

"You're going to have to live with him," he teased, pointing at Danny.

"I'm not that bad," Danny shook his head, shoving his brother playfully.

"You got pretty lucky with Linda," Jamie kept the brotherly banter up. "Linda's great. Although she can also be a force that you don't want to recon with. But I don't think that happened, until she became a Reagan."

"Ignore him," Danny pointed at his brother, letting her get back to work. "As for you," he turned his attention back to Jamie. "Did you come here to work or to talk my new kid?"

"Both," Jamie smiled at him sarcastically, before starting to work on his job.

Tayler had just returned to the shower, when she heard her stepfather refer to her as his kid. She didn't mind that was for sure, it was just new to her, and that made her think. She didn't want to compare her father with her stepfather, but she really couldn't help herself. They both seemed so different. Yet at the same time, her father was also different at the beginning. Remembering that it wasn't until her father got involved with the Valdez family several years ago, that he changed. She didn't think Danny would do that, he already seemed better than her father, but that didn't keep her from wondering. Her mind was literally racing, and she was so confused by the day's events. It was obvious her half-brothers didn't like her being there, they weren't even trying to hide their feelings. They hadn't said anything to her, but Tayler figured, that was only because they didn't want to get in trouble. Danny and Linda hadn't acted like that towards her, and they were the ones having to make a lot of adjustment within their home and finances. Danny didn't seem to care about all the work he was going to have to do, and Linda appeared as if she was having a great time shopping for new things for her. They seemed happy, with having her there. Or were they just better at hiding their true feelings? She knew Linda was a nurse, so she naturally had to keep a professional demeanor. Danny was a detective, making her think it would be second nature for him to be able to lie, and you would never know it. He didn't seem like the type to hide his personality, in fact he seemed quite vocal with his opinion. Then again, she wasn't good at reading people's personalities. She never knew her father was deep in the Valdez Crime Family. He always seemed so professional with his suit, tie and briefcase, and she never knew he had two jobs. He was good at living in the shadows, and part of her thought that Danny and Linda would be the same. But only time would tell.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Willing to Wait Forever**

Tayler and the Reagan's were still working in the basement, when Linda returned from picking up takeout, and called everyone to the table for dinner. Jack and Sean were the first ones in the kitchen, after fleeing the basement, as fast as they could. Rewarding them with the task of setting the table. Jamie and Danny were the only ones sitting, when Tayler found a vacant seat. Linda came and sat down next to her, and shortly after, Jack and Sean approached the table. Jack sat down, but Sean just stood there, staring at his half-sister.

"You're in my seat," Sean said unhappily.

"Sean," Linda corrected him.

"Sorry," Tayler was quick to stand, and move to the one other vacant seat, next to Danny.

Linda sounded as if she was going to stop Tayler from moving, but she didn't even have a chance, before Tayler was up and sitting in a new seat.

"It wouldn't have hurt you to sit in a different seat," Linda chastised her son gently. "Now apologize for being rude."

"Sorry Tayler," Sean grumbled.

Jack blessed the food, and a few minutes later. They were digging into the boxes of takeout. Linda noticed, Tayler was hesitant to reach out for anything, so she started to take matters into her own hands, and hand her daughter the boxes of takeout directly. After a few minutes, Tayler had a plate full, and didn't have a choice but to start eating. After taking several bites, Tayler started to get thirsty, when she realized her glass was empty. The pitcher of water, was sitting in front of Jamie. And as much as she didn't want to say anything, her mouth was so dry, she knew she had to force herself to ask him for it.

"Officer Reagan," Tayler remembered, Sean asking him if he arrested anyone that day. Making her think he was a cop. "Can you pass me the water please?"

"I will, but you have to start calling me Uncle Jamie or Jamie." Jamie handed her the pitcher.

"Why?"

Danny, Linda and Jamie stopped eating, and exchanged confused glances. Surprised by her question.

Jamie knew, he had to be the one to answer, but he was having trouble, finding the right words to say. "Because you are living with my brother and sister in law. Which means we're going to be seeing one another weekly. And I think that requires something a little more informal. Don't you?"

"I guess so," Tayler wasn't sure what else to say. Just thankful for the glass of water, so she could finish eating. She didn't know her stepfathers brother, and she had only been around him for an hour or so downstairs. But from what she knew about him, she liked. He seemed nice, easy going, and even funny. And her half-brothers, certainly seemed to enjoy being around him.

Then again, she didn't necessarily care for her half-brothers. So, if it was someone they liked, that certainly made her wonder. She had always been an only child and was never used to being around other kids at home. Especially boys that were younger than her, whom she had nothing in common with. All except the same mother, that is.

 **XXXXXXXX**

There wasn't much they could do the following day in the basement, at least not until Danny and Jamie got there after their tours. Making Linda decide to try and go through all the boxes the boys carried out of the basement the day before. There was still so much that needed to be done in the house, as well as so much they needed to do before they truly became one family. Yet there was even more they needed to do, before Tayler felt comfortable with them. She and Danny, had yet to discuss the family rules with her. Look through Tayler's school and medical records, before finally getting her enrolled in school. And then the ultimate challenge, family dinner with the Reagans. It wasn't the Reagan's, however that she was worried about. It was Tayler that posed the problem. She knew the Reagan's would be welcoming, Tayler's behavior on the other hand, wouldn't be. These, among other concerns were filling Linda's mind. When her sons came down the stairs, and her daughter came up from the basement for breakfast. They were busy working on their bowls of cereal, when Jack spoke up.

"Do we have to work in the basement again today?" Jack didn't sound as if he was looking forward to it.

"We do tonight, when your Dad and Uncle get here," Linda's tone, indicated, that she had zero sympathy for him.

"What are we doing till then?" Sean wondered. "Can we play video games?"

"Not all day," Linda shook her head. Although she was willing to let them play for a little while that day. At least while she tried to talk to Tayler a bit more about her past. She knew how much it helped Tayler open up the day before, when she showed her, her baby picture. And she was hoping to do it again today. So, her daughter would start to understand where she was coming from. She didn't want to just bring it up, knowing Tayler didn't respond well, to conversations she tried to have with her, and instead would just pretend to listen, when in reality, she was literally shutting her out. She didn't know how she was going to do it. But that didn't keep her from racking her brain to come up with an idea, in between answering the questions her sons kept firing at her.

"You three can play a game or something," Linda offered. "I'm going to start going through all of mine and dads old stuff, for when we were younger."

"Yeah because your old," Sean teased.

"I'm not too old to go into the living room and unplug your game console and lock it in dads safe." Linda smiled at him satisfactory.

"Did I mention, that you still look as young as ever," Sean grinned at her.

"Good save Sean," Jack laughed out loud.

Tayler didn't say anything, then again Linda didn't really expect her to. Silence was something she was growing accustomed to, when it came to her daughter. She was hoping that eventually, the ice would break around her daughter, and she would turn into a kid that talked and talked. Even though Tayler didn't say anything, Linda did notice, a look of interest cross her daughters face, when she heard Linda say something about going through things from her past. The look, even though it was slight. Gave Linda hope, that Tayler would be interested enough to voice a question, and allow her to tell her what happened between she and Tim. And later about how her life changed, when she and Danny married.

The boys were quick to run outside, just as soon as breakfast was over, so they could kick the soccer ball around, and start practicing before school started, where they hoped to make the soccer team.

After loading the dishwasher, Linda planned to go upstairs and into her room, where they had stacks of boxes lined up against the wall.

Tayler was still sitting at the table, unsure of what to do. She didn't like socializing with her half-brothers, not getting along with them just yet. So, going outside, was out. The basement was a mess, and with it still under construction, that made getting unpacked impossible. She had finished the jobs she had been assigned the night before, making her day, relatively open for anything. Unfortunately, for someone who wasn't use to having a mother and brothers around. And spent countless hours alone, at her home. Doing what she wanted, like watching TV and listening to music, and having the run of the house. Made things exceptionally difficult for her. For one, she was living with people who seemed to be wanting to make decisions for her. Secondly, they seemed to be around all the time. Thirdly, she had no idea how she was going to pass the time. Being uneasy about picking up the television remote or touching anything that didn't belong to her. She knew Danny and Linda had never told her anything and was doing their best to make her feel welcome. But even then, she was the happiest when she was allowed to escape to the basement alone, making it feel as if it was her safe haven. Even if it wasn't anywhere near set up with her belongings, or decorated with the things Linda purchased for her.

"You can watch TV if you'd like?" Linda offered, despite the fact she was seriously hoping she would decline, and eventually curiosity would win out, and she would trail along behind her, and join her upstairs. Linda knew that eventually she would have to set a time limit, on how much screen time she was allowed, the same as she did with her boys. But she figured that now, was a little premature, to do so. Considering she had yet to discuss any rules with her yet. And limiting something she knew her daughter loved to do, wasn't a good place to start in forging a relationship. At least she didn't think so, considering she had never taken on the task of having to set rules for a child she didn't know, yet was her daughter. It was different with her boys. She had been raising them since they were born, so setting down limits and explaining to them, with the fear they were going to get upset, was never a concern for her. Then again, she also had Danny to help her, in enforcing the rules. And all he usually had to tell them, was to listen to their mother, and they did whatever they were asked without argument. Something she hoped, Tayler would learn to do. After she started to accept them as her parents. She didn't know how long it would take, but she was willing to wait forever.

"Are you sure there isn't anything Danny wants done in the basement?" Tayler wanted to make sure she did her part. Especially when it came to something they were doing for her.

"Not right now," Linda shook her head. "But I know there will be, when he and Jamie get here. So, if I were you, I'd enjoy my time off." Linda handed her the remote to the television.

"Thanks," Tayler accepted it. Although she waited until after Linda was upstairs, to turn it on.

Her mind had been on everything she had been told the day before about when she was a baby. And she couldn't help but be confused regarding the woman's motives. When she spoke to her, her voice sounded so loving. But how could you love someone you didn't know? Tayler was confused by her mother's behavior, and everything she said. Sure, she figured her mother loved her when she was a baby and was still living with her. But that was just natural wasn't it? Who didn't love a baby? Especially when that person carried you inside them.

She didn't really feel like watching TV right then. Which was an entirely new feeling to her. She always felt like watching TV. And what made it even harder, was the fact that she hadn't been able to watch any, ever since the detectives came and took her to family services. The TV was on, but Tayler wasn't really paying attention to it. She just couldn't, not when her mind was on what her mother said at the breakfast table about going through things from her past. Something Tayler was dying to know something about. She knew her mother invited her to join her. But for the life of her, she wasn't sure if she had the courage to go up and ask her. She wasn't in the habit of talking to adults, especially when they were your own family. She learned how to stay quiet from her father. She and him, never had much to talk about. Even when he was home. Then again, they really didn't have to. There wasn't anything to talk about. Sure, he would tell her to go to bed occasionally. Ask her how school was and tell her that he would probably be working late the following night, so she would need to remember to go to bed on time. Sometimes he would even come in from work and sit on the couch and watch tv with her. As much fun as that was, they still wouldn't talk though. Making her level of conversational skills limited.

Tayler set the remote down and walked over to the foot of the stairs. After standing there, for what seemed like an eternity. She finally summed up the courage to take the first step. She wasn't sure where the courage came from. But she had a feeling it came from the repeating of the phrase, "JUST DO IT," in her head. She didn't like walking around the house. She felt very uncomfortable in fact. Being afraid she would get accused of snooping. She knew that feeling all too well, after never being allowed to walk into her father's bedroom or office without permission. For the longest she didn't know why, at least not until after his passing, and Danny told her the truth about the Valdez crime family.

She had just reached the open door to her new parent's bedroom, but hesitated to walk in.

"You can come in," Linda looked up, when she noticed her daughter. "Your brothers come in here all the time."

"That's okay," Tayler was beginning to regret her decision almost immediately. "I don't want to bother you." She, was seriously beginning to wish she wasn't so intrigued, by her mother's story.

"You can't be any more of a bother than my sons are." Linda assured her. "And they are in here all the time."

"And you don't mind?" Tayler took a few steps inside.

"No," Linda smiled. "Not as long as they don't make a mess, and play with things, they know not to mess with."

"You really love them, don't you?" Tayler was beginning to realize.

"I love all my children," Linda said pointedly. Hoping Tayler, would understand, that she meant her as well.

"Even though you were upset, when the boys got in trouble yesterday?" Tayler questioned, trying to get a deeper look, into her mother's understanding.

"Kids get in trouble, it's part of growing up." Linda shrugged. "I may not be happy when they do something wrong and punish them for it. But it's because I love them, that I discipline them. I want my children, to be the best they can be." She admitted. "But no matter what kind of wrong my children do. I will always love them."

"I can see that," Tayler started to walk out again.

"Come sit next to me," Linda patted the floor next to her. Where she sat, looking through the box in front of her.

"Are you sure I won't bother you?" Tayler asked clarifying.

"The opposite, I'm glad you came up here." Linda pulled her high school year book out from the box.

"Oh, I haven't seen this in years," Linda opened it, and started to look at the pictures.

"This is me," Linda pointed herself out.

"Who's the guy you're with?" Tayler laughed.

"That's your stepfather," Linda enlightened her.

"Really? You knew him back then?" Tayler sounded curious. Grateful she had the courage to come up the stairs and decided to stay.

"Danny and I dated when we were in high school," Linda remembered her high school years with a smile.

"But if you dated Danny back in high school, how did you meet my Dad? Why didn't you just marry Danny, right after high school?" Tayler had to admit, she was a little confused.

"I don't know," Linda admitted. "We just kind of split ways, I guess you could say. After graduation, Danny joined the marines and I was planning on nursing school."

"But?" Tayler was hoping she could get a little more from her mother. Her mother seemed open about it, Tayler noticed, but she wasn't willing to push and pry if her mother turned silent.

"I met your dad at the university, soon later." Linda got started on her grown up part of life. "Tim was close to graduating, and had a job already lined up in Plattsburgh.

"What happened then?" Tayler was glad, she was getting to the part about her father. Considering her parents split when she was very young, it left her knowledge on the subject lacking.

"He asked me to go with him," Linda shrugged. "And I loved him, so I went."

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to," Tayler spoke up after a few moments of quiet. "It's none of my business. But we're there any good times? Even though things between you didn't last long."

"Yes," Linda said honestly. Even managing, to crack a small smile, when she thought about it. "You're testimony to that."

"Thanks," Tayler was grateful to know that Linda did still think about her daughter's father in a slight amount of good.

"Things were good for a while," Linda took a deep breath. "But as time went on, we started to drift apart. "I was taking care of you all day, and your dad, was working all the time. I was so desperate for adult interaction, by the end of the day. But when your Dad would come home. We wouldn't talk, and he started to act as if I was either in the way, pestering him, and just trying to get him to put a little more effort into our family. I tried to get him to work through it for your sake, by getting us family counseling. But he would either refuse or take no interest whatsoever."

"I'm sorry," Tayler apologized.

"Don't apologize Tayler, none of this was your fault." Linda wanted to be sure and clarify. Not wanting her daughter to feel guilty, about something she had no control over. "Sometimes two people aren't meant to live with one another, that's all." Linda again, tried to simplify the reason for her departure.

Tayler wasn't certain, still thinking she was partly to blame. But she was afraid to voice her faults to her mother. Afraid that she wouldn't tell her anything more, and Tayler was left in the dark, regarding her parent's previous life.

"Was I a difficult baby?" Tayler thought, that would be a question she could get answered. And depending on the answer, it would help clarify, whether she really was to blame.

"Not at all," Linda smiled. "Sure, you cried, when you wanted to be changed, held, or was hungry. But other than that, you were a typical happy baby."

"Did Dad help take care of me?" Tayler wasn't sure if she should ask, but something inside her voiced the question, needing to know the truth.

Linda took a deep breath, not sure if she should give an honest answer. She never was one to lie, but part of her considered it, simply to help protect Tim's image, in his daughter's eyes. But even with this in mind, Linda didn't think that lying was the right decision on her part. Knowing that Tayler had yet to trust her, and she was afraid that if she lied, and Tayler found out, it would hinder the mother/daughter relationship, that Linda was longing for.

"Not really," Linda said hesitantly. "I took care of you during the day and got up with you at night."

"Did Dad not like me when I was a baby?" Tayler wondered.

"Of course, he liked you, you were his child. It's just some people aren't baby people, and they don't know how to take are of little, crying humans."

Tayler smiled, at the way her mother described babies. And she was glad to hear that her father did like her.

"What happened after that?" Tayler knew they were getting close to the part of the story, where Linda left.

"By the time you were a toddler, I was exhausted of being a single parent, and the only one trying to keep a relationship going with your father. I really thought I was the only one trying, because everything I suggested that we do, Tim refused. I don't know if it was because he was happy with the way things were, or the fact that he just didn't have the time to work, be a father, and a partner to me. And after a while, I knew I couldn't live like that anymore."

"Was it an easy decision?" Tayler again was afraid to ask, afraid that Linda would get mad. But again, something inside her, made her ask.

"Hardest decision I've ever made," Linda looked at her daughter solemnly.

"How did he react?"

"He wasn't happy, and whereas I'm not certain, part of me thinks he expected it." Linda admitted. "I was nervous, when I talked to him about it. But I knew I wanted to do something with my life, and go back to nursing school, which he was against."

"If he didn't want to help take care of me, why didn't he just let me go with you?"

"I don't know," Linda shook her head. "But I think it was a power struggle, him wanting to show that he had the upper hand, and that he would always be a part of my life, simply because he had you."

"What did he say when you told him, you wanted to take me with you?" Tayler knew that her mother had tried to keep her, but something happened, that Tayler didn't know about.

"When I told him, I wanted to take you with me. He lost it. He got a shady lawyer, he could afford. We went to court, and since I had no money, no job, and now, no home." The judge ruled in his defense, since he had all three of those."

"Did you pay child support?" Tayler knew that was the usual for parents who didn't receive custody.

"No," Linda shook her head. "I tried, but your dad didn't want it. I did try to help other ways though. I sent him money before school every year, so he could take you shopping for new clothes."

"He never told me," Tayler stared at her feet. "I thought you didn't care about me." Her voice was low, showing a slight sound of regret in her voice.

"I thought about you every day," Linda placed a hand on her shoulder gently. She wanted to wrap her arms around her, but she refrained. Afraid that she would pull away, and it would ruin the few steps of progress they were making.

The two remained silent for several minutes, Tayler letting her mother's words sink in to her head. She had always hoped her mother thought about her. She knew she thought about her mother. Especially at night when she was younger and would have to put herself to bed.

"What did you do after you and dad split?" Tayler finally spoke up, wondering a little more about her mother's past.

"I moved back to the city and finished my education." Linda started to explain. "After the marines, Danny came back to New York, and worked some as a bouncer. Later, he took the cop test." Linda was about to say something further, until Tayler interrupted, with a question.

"But I thought he said he worked in construction?" Tayler remembered him saying something about it, justifying his ability to do the work in the basement to save them some money.

"He did when he was in high school, before he joined the marines," Linda nodded.

"Did you work in high school?" Tayler not only asked the question to gain knowledge on her mother. But also, for her own purposes, hoping she would be able to use it as leverage when she told her mother, she wanted to get a job, as soon as possible.

"I worked some in the hospitals filing room." Linda nodded. "But not much."

"When did you meet Danny again?" Tayler had a feeling, that was the next part of the story.

"I was working at the hospital as a nurse, and Danny was working as a cop, when I saw him again. He came in with the ambulance, when they brought in a little girl that had been hurt."

Tayler smiled at the thought, envisioning the reunion.

"We started talking again, and he asked me out. Fast-forward a year or so, and he asked me to marry him. Sometime after that, and Jack and Sean were born."

"And that's the end?" Tayler didn't really mean for it sound like a question. More along the lines of an assumption.

"At least until I got my daughter back," Linda smiled. "Then it was the end."

"How is it the end, now that I'm here?"

"Because my family circle is complete. I have my husband, and my three children." Linda tried to explain. "And I love you all very much."

"But how can you love me? You don't even know me." Tayler had a point, considering she had only seen her mother a handful of times, since she left.

"It's a mother's love," Linda smiled. "I know it's hard for you to believe. But I've always loved you. And have thought about you every day. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten in the car, determined to go pick you up. But I was afraid your dad, would get upset, and it cause problems for you. And the times I did take you to do things. It never looked like you were having a good time. At least not until you knew we were going home. I know you probably don't like me after everything that happened. But I hope you at least love me enough, to know that I did everything I did for you. And I know you don't accept me yet, but I want you to know, that I'm willing to wait forever, for you to see me as your mother."

Tayler was about to say something in response to her mother's comment, when they were interrupted, by her youngest half-brother yelling, from the living room.

"Mom! Tayler left the TV on, and she isn't watching it! You should give her a timeout!"

"I'm sorry," Tayler jumped to her feet, apologizing. "I didn't know." She hurried down the stairs, to turn the TV off.

"Sean!" Linda yelled, running down the stairs, being quick to correct her son.

"I'll go stay in my room." Tayler was quick to punish herself, before Linda even had a chance to say a word to reassure her, that she wasn't in trouble.

It was true, she didn't really like for the boys to leave their game or TV on if they weren't using it. But Tayler didn't know the rule. And had to be given the benefit of the doubt.

"Do you have any idea; how close I am to killing you right now?" Linda glared at her youngest son.

Sean's eyes widened, and he took a step back.

"I think I'm going to go to my room." This time, Sean was quick to send himself to his room.

"That's a good idea," Linda was still fuming. "And I expect you to apologize later."

"Yes Mam," Sean was quick to disappear up the stairs.

Leaving Linda and Jack alone downstairs.

"I told him not to do it," Jack shrugged, looking at Linda.

"Obviously he didn't listen," Linda shook her head, trying to figure out what she was going to say to Sean, and to Tayler.

"Can I play my X-Box?" Jack figured that now, with him not being in trouble, was the perfect time to ask.

"For an hour," Linda sighed, making her way down the basement stairs.

Tayler sat on the edge of her bed, surrounded by darkness, not even bothering to turn the light on, when she ran down the stairs, she was in too big a hurry to be alone.

"Tayler," Linda approached her daughter carefully.

"I'm sorry about the TV," Tayler's voice was low and shaky. "I didn't know it was a rule."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Linda was trying to keep the conversation on the upbeat. While she flipped the light switch on the wall, wanting it to not only illuminate the room, but also the atmosphere. "I know having siblings is a new experience for you. But take it from me, who grew up with a brother and a sister. Sometimes you just have to ignore them."

"Really?" Tayler sounded as if she believed her, which Linda was grateful for.

"Yes," Linda noodled. "And I guarantee, Danny would agree with me. He grew up with four siblings."

"Makes me glad, I only have two," Tayler admitted. Managing to crack a smile, when she said it. Making Linda glad that her daughter didn't seem too upset over her brothers attempt to get her in trouble.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After talking with Tayler and Sean, Linda remembered that she forgot a few things she needed, when they went to the store the day before, and she decided that then was the best time to go. "

Boys," Linda turned the TV off, so she could get their attention. "I'm going to go to the store. I'll be right back." Linda started to run through the items she needed to get, in her head.

"We can stay here?" Sean sounded surprised. "You've never let us stay home alone before."

"I know," Linda nodded. "But Tayler's here, and she's older. She's used to staying home alone, and she also has a cell phone. Which reminds me." Linda opened the door to the basement. "Tayler! Please come up here." She called down the stairs.

A few minutes later, and Tayler came up the stairs.

"Yes Mam?" Tayler closed the door behind her.

"I'm going to the store. But I'm leaving you three here. I shouldn't be gone long. But I want you to put these numbers in your cell phone, just in case." Linda pulled her cell phone out, so she could give her daughter hers, and the rest of the Reagan's cell numbers.

"I guess I can erase my dad's number now." Tayler scrolled through her list of contacts. There wasn't very many, and she was tempted to erase all her contacts. All but her friend Maggie's, that is.

"I'm sorry Tayler," Linda gave her a small smile. "I know this is hard on you."

"It's okay," Tayler shrugged her off, not wanting to appear vulnerable, and allow a tear slip, in front of the people she wasn't comfortable of showing any signs of grief or vulnerability towards. "I didn't talk to him on the phone much. Aside from the occasional txt he would send, when he wanted to tell me he was working late. Or when I needed to pick up something for dinner on my way home from school."

"That reminds me, you can make yourselves sandwiches for lunch." Linda glanced from her daughter, to her sons. "There is plenty of food in the fridge. And boys, please remember to clean up your dishes when you get done. We're going to be busy working in the basement again this evening and I'm not going to have time to pick up after you."

"Yes mam," all three of her children replied.

"Oh, and Jack," Linda turned her attention, to her eldest son. "Please help Tayler, by showing her where everything is."

"I will," Jack sounded annoyed. Just wanting to get back to his game.

"And you only have five more minutes, and the games off," Linda told them, after glancing at her watch.

"Can't we play a little longer?" Sean asked. "There's nothing else to do."

"You could try getting to know one another," Linda suggested. "You might find you have something in common."

I doubt it, Tayler thought to herself. Even if she wasn't brave enough to say it out loud.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Linda placed a hand on each of them, before walking over to the door. "Be good." She added, before leaving.

The three stood alone in the living room for several minutes, staring at one another. Neither of them said a word, although there was plenty going through their minds.

Jack and Sean wanted to know why suddenly they had a sister, that they never met, and suddenly needed a home. They knew very little about her, their mother's life before their father, and why they just took off one day, saying they had to go get her. They had always known they had a sister, but not knowing her, really didn't bother them. They just figured she had a different life, and that was all that mattered. They figured they had the better life anyways, they got their mother. She didn't. A slight part of them felt bad for her, not having the opportunity to know their mother. But the majority part of them didn't care, Linda was their mother, and they weren't really keen on sharing her with another.

"What do we do now?" Jack was the first one to speak up.

"Keep playing our game," Sean suggested. "Moms not home, she'll never know."

"She's mom Sean, she'll find out," Jack turned the game off.

"Why did you do that?" Sean complained loudly. "I told you I wanted to keep playing."

"Because we'll get in trouble." Jack told him, what he already knew.

"Do you guys have to do that?" It was obvious, Tayler was tired of their arguing, after only a minute or so. Spending the majority of your time alone, would do that, she figured. And considering she was an only child for the longest time. Sibling altercations, were new to her.

"Do you have to interrupt?" Sean said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Tayler started to go back down to the basement. Until she remembered, she was supposed to be the one in charge. And thought better of it, not wanting to get in trouble if her annoying half-brothers did something to get them and herself in trouble, for not watching them. Tayler slumped onto the couch and sighed, having siblings was tough.

"Let's go eat," Jack noticed, how hungry he was getting, especially after his mother mentioned food, just a few moments ago.

"Wish we didn't have to have sandwiches though," Sean stood, and followed his brother and half-sister into the kitchen.

"Learn to love it Sean, neither one of us can cook. And it's not like mom would let us use the stove, without her being here." Jack grabbed the lunch meat, out of the fridge. While Sean, looked for the bread.

"I can cook some," Tayler spoke up.

"You can?" Sean sounded interested.

"Not a lot," Tayler admitted. "But I can make a few things." Growing up without a mother, made her lack in her home economic skills. But she did try, and she figured that was the best she could do.

"What can you cook?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Spaghetti, eggs, tacos," Tayler named a few.

"Can you make us spaghetti?" Sean asked excited.

"No," Tayler sounded surprised, that he wanted her to do something that would get her in trouble.

"Why not?" Sean didn't see the problem.

"Jack just said that Linda wouldn't like it," Tayler reminded them. "And I just got here, so I really don't want to be in trouble with your parents."

"She's never said anything about you not being allowed to cook," Sean pointed out.

"I don't care, I'm not doing do it," Tayler didn't want to take the chance.

"What's the point of having an older half-sister, if they won't feed you," Sean threw his hands up in frustration.

"I'll make you a stupid sandwich, if you shut-up." Tayler jerked the loaf of bread from him.

"That's not what I meant," Sean huffed.

A few minutes later, and the three took their seats at the table. They had just finished passing the bag of chips, when Jack spoke up.

"What do you think mom meant when she said we might have something in common?"

"Beets me," Tayler shrugged. "We're only half-siblings."

"Mom never says that though," Jack noticed. "She always just refers to you as our sister."

"Maybe it's because she doesn't see us as half-siblings." Tayler said after thinking about it for a moment. "And maybe, she sees us all the same."

"I don't see how," Sean shrugged. "We're all different."

"And she's raised you since you were born," Tayler pointed out.

"I've been wondering," Jack spoke up, hesitantly. Unsure of how she would react. Worried that the question might upset her, and she start crying. He didn't think she would. Then again, he didn't know her. So, he decided to proceed with caution. "How come things didn't work out between your parents?"

"I don't know much," Tayler shrugged. "But, apparently things weren't great between our mom and my dad."

"But your here?" Sean pointed out.

"I guess things were okay between them at first. But somehow they changed." Tayler didn't know how else to respond. "But I don't really know about my Dad, he never talked about it."

"What about mom?" Jack was trying to get to the bottom of everything.

"She's told me more than he did," Tayler nodded.

"And why didn't mom take you with her when she left?" Jack knew that if something ever happened between his parents, his mother would take them. Then again, he figured circumstances were a little different between his parents. Sure, they had their share of arguments, but he could tell they loved one another, along with he and his brother.

"Dad wouldn't let her," Tayler said simply.

"Are you glad you're here now?"

"I don't want you to be here," Sean interrupted. "You got me grounded this morning."

"One," Tayler raised a finger. Not really mad at him. In fact, part of her even agreed with him. "I didn't get you grounded. You did that, to yourself. And just so you know. I don't want to be here." She figured in that manner, she answered both Jacks question as well as showed her youngest brother, that she agreed with him, at least partly.

"Why not?" Jack sounded inquisitive. "We have it pretty good. We have a family that loves us."

"It's your family Jack," Tayler said honestly. " The only reason I'm here, is because I don't have a choice. I have to live with my mother."

"Where would you go, if you didn't have mom?"

"The law says foster care," Tayler didn't sound thrilled when she said the last two words. "I was only with family services over night. And that was enough to last me the rest of my life. That place was terrible. But if I was given the choice." Tayler was sure to add. "I'd live alone. But that's not an option when you're a kid."

"So, you do want to be here?" Jack interpreted her explanation, in another manner.

"Maybe a little," Tayler shrugged. "This place is a lot better than family services. Even if I do have to listen to my mother and stepfather. And deal with two half-brothers, I don't like." She added with a lopsided grin.

"Maybe we do have something in common," Sean smirked sarcastically. "We don't like you either."

"Look at us tolerating one another. Drawn together by our hatred for one another." Jack laughed. "Mom would be so proud."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was sitting outside, pulling weeds in her flower garden, when her husband pulled up from work. She was enjoying the time she got to spend alone in the fresh air, as well as the time it allotted for her to think, in the peace and tranquility. She had a lot on her mind with Tayler, as she tried to designate an appropriate time, when she and Danny could talk with her further. The conversation she had with her earlier, regarding her past, seemed to go well, and Linda was grateful. Tayler, not only asked questions, but she also seemed to understand, the reasoning behind her leaving. She knew her daughter could never fully understand what went on. Although she had a feeling, her daughter experienced some of the same things she did, regarding being lonely, and left alone for the majority of the day.

Yet, even with the progressive conversation, Linda still couldn't help but feel apprehensive, in many ways, regarding her daughter. This was just such an adjustment, and instead of things getting easier, she felt as if they were getting harder. Tayler still refused to speak up, and she and the boys, were being completely uncivil towards one another. She had hoped, that the boys would help draw her out of her shell. But she was sadly mistaken, and she seemed to want to draw herself further into it, anytime she, Danny, and the boys surrounded her as a family unit. She was looking forward to when she got to introduce her to the rest of the Reagan's Sunday, hoping it would help, but she was beginning to think, that was also wishful thinking. She had planned on asking Nicki to help, and at the moment, she was beginning to see her niece, as the only light at the end of the tunnel.

"Rough day?" Danny approached her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Same old, same old," Linda didn't sound very energetic.

"Things any better with the kids today?" Danny had a feeling, the kids, were the reason, behind her sullen behavior.

"Tayler's still distant," Linda sighed. "She seems so uncertain regarding her feelings. Almost confused, like she doesn't know how to act. At times, she's very inquisitive. Other times, she shuts me out completely. I think she feels betrayed by her feelings."

It was apparent to Danny, by his wife's long-winded explanation, that she had been doing a lot of thinking about her daughter.

"She's the same with me," Danny nodded. "Sometimes she'll talk to me. But most of the time, she seems to be afraid of her own shadow. Like she doesn't trust herself.

"Why do you think, she talks to you sometimes?" Linda wondered.

"Maybe because I'm easy going around her," Danny shrugged. "Although being serious, does seem to be her natural state."

"Seems like that to me too," Linda had to admit, that she had notice how serious she was. She didn't know if that was because reserved was just natural to her, or because she didn't know how else to behave.

"I do think there's another part of her, that wants to come out, though. She just doesn't know if she can trust us enough, to allow that personality to air. So, she keeps it hidden." Danny said, after thinking about it a bit further.

I've noticed that," Linda agreed. "She told me she wasn't abused. And I believe her," Linda admitted. "But I do think there's something else going on with her.

"She doesn't seem willing to speak, unless prodded to." Danny recalled, trying to remember some of the things and personalities he experienced on the street, when he was a uniformed officer. Hoping it would help him come up with an explanation. "At least compared to Jack and Sean, who will say almost anything to us. She's like the complete opposite."

"Let's go over what we know," Linda suggested. "Maybe it will help the detective, come up with something." Linda couldn't help but tease him. "We know she spent a lot of time alone, meaning the only person she could talk to, was herself. Aside from when Tim was there."

"Unless, he was the type that believed, children should be seen and not heard," Danny came up with reason behind her silence.

Linda looked at him intently, and finally spoke up, after several moments of quiet, as if they were finally getting a glimpse into Tayler's past life with her father.

"I think your right. Tim's parents raised him that way." Linda remembered, a conversation she had with Tim, many years ago.

"We can break that with time," Danny tried to ease his wife's mind, when he noticed the tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I hope so," Linda sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"You ready to go inside?" Danny asked, after a few moments. "Get to work in your daughter's room."

"I am," Linda pulled away from him. "But I don't know about your sons." She laughed, as the two made their way to the front door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tayler was already in the basement, by the time Danny changed his clothes, and came down to get to work. She was already through removing all the old caulking from the shower. And she was basically awaiting her next job. She was hoping it would be something new, so she could learn a new skill. Yet at the same time, if it was something new. Chances were, she would need help. Which was something she didn't like asking for. She didn't think, she needed to worry. Not many adults, wanted to give a child a job, that they could mess up, and cause more problems. Tayler shifted those thoughts aside and walked over to the stereo. She was about to choose a station, when she stopped short. Afraid she would choose the wrong style of music and annoy her stepfather.

"What kind of music do you want on?" She thought it best, she ask.

"Anything with a beat," Danny replied.

"Don't you have a preference?" Tayler didn't want to push. But she knew everyone had a preference. Her dad for instance liked classical instrumental, she on the other hand liked music with lyrics. She didn't want to make him mad or annoy him with her choice of music. "What year were you born?" Tayler figured if she asked that, it would at least help her choose a station, or artist.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Danny just looked at her. Danny really didn't care, if she knew how old he was, he was just trying to get her to talk to him.

"No," Tayler shook her. "But I don't know you, so there's that."

"We're going to have problems with you, aren't we?" Danny noticed the teenage wit, behind her use of words. He wanted to laugh, at her reply. But he was just so surprised, by her choice of words, he stifled it.

"No," Tayler said quickly. Knowing that she had hardly ever gotten in trouble in the past, and she wasn't planning on starting now. It just wasn't in her nature.

"I just thought it would help me pick a station. Besides, you know how old I am?"

"I'm your stepfather. I'm supposed to know how old you are." Danny had a point.

"Aren't I supposed to know how old my stepfather is?" Tayler questioned.

"Do you know how old your mother is?" Danny knew it was more important she know that, than anything about him.

"Well no, not exactly," Tayler replied.

"Figure that one out first," Danny returned to his work.

"So, what do you want to listen to?" Tayler noticed, that they had yet to settle on anything. Not that it mattered to her, she just wanted something on.

"You pick," Danny shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Me neither," Tayler pressed the power button, and left it on, whatever station it was already on.

Tayler was about to ask him what he wanted her to do. But she was interrupted when her mother walked down the stairs.

"Danny, is your brother coming to help?" Linda was trying to figure out, how many plates she needed to set at the table for dinner.

"He better, or I'll kill him." Danny needed an extra set of hands.

"I hope you asked him nicer than that, when you called him." Linda knew how the two brothers could get, when they got into it. And when that happened, Frank was the only one who could defuse the situation. And that took work.

"He'll be here," Danny assured her. "He said he had to run an errand after tour."

"Do you need a break yet Tayler?" Linda turned her attention to her daughter.

"I'm fine," Tayler said quickly.

"The fumes from the chemicals will probably be really strong in here tonight," Danny looked at Linda. Knowing she knew what he was saying.

"I'll make the couch up for Tayler," Linda took the blankets off her daughter's bed, and carried them up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, and Tayler stretched out on the sofa. She was physically comfortable. But mentally, her mind was flooding with thoughts. She was trying to figure her mother, stepfather and half-brothers out. Unfortunately, it was proving to be a challenge. She was glad, her mother talked with her, about the relationship she had with Tim. She seemed so inviting, when it came to her home. She invited her to come into her room, and talk with her, which was something Tim hardly ever did. She was never allowed to go into his room without permission. Unless she had his laundry to put away on his bed. Or put towels away in his bathroom cabinet. His office was the same, only there was no reason for her to go in there at all. In fact, she noticed that he often kept the door locked, when he wasn't at home. She didn't know before, but now she had a feeling, it was because of his work with the crime family. Part of her wished she would have known. Before he passed away, so she would have understood him better. Yet at the same time, part of her was glad she didn't. So, she didn't have to spend her entire life worried about him.

Something else, she noticed about her mother, was the way she showed genuine love towards her family. She could tell by the way she spoke to them, by the way she smiled at her boys, when they laughed, and the way she did things in general. Knowing these things about her mother, however, still didn't make her ready, to except her as a mother. Not yet anyway, not after being used to not having a mother at all.

Her stepfather on the other hand, confused her. He was a lot different than her father was. In more ways than one. He didn't seem to mind talking with his sons, about their day. In fact, he seemed interested. Tim hardly ever asked her about her day. The only thing he wanted to make sure of, was that she was behaving herself at school. Always being sure to tell her that he didn't have time to leave work, to go pick her up, because she did something stupid. That may not be the best way to father a child, Tayler figured, but she had to admit she enjoyed all the things he bought her, to keep her entertained while she was alone. Danny didn't buy his sons everything they wanted. But she overheard Jack say something, about needing his father to practice soccer with him. Making her think, that spending time with your kids, would be better than getting all the toys a kid could want.

Jack and Sean didn't seem to hate her one hundred percent, like they did the day before. But they didn't want her there, and that made her feel, a little awkward. Like she was imposing and taking their moms attention. They didn't complain about working in the basement that evening, like they did before. And that helped some, thinking, they at least wanted her to have a comfortable place to live. On the other hand, she couldn't read their mind. And part of her wondered, if the only reason Sean was willing to pitch in, was because he didn't want to get in more trouble, considering he was already grounded. Jack on the other hand, made her wonder that if she had a nice room, maybe it would help keep her in her room, and away from the rest of them.

These, among other thoughts ran through her mind, as she laid awake and stared at the ceiling. Darkness was surrounding her. And she found herself grateful, for the flashlight, Linda left her, just in case she had to go to the bathroom, in the middle of the night. She was given a glass of water, she had sitting on the coffee table next to her. So, she had everything she needed comfort wise. If only she could get her brain to stop running, long enough for her to get some sleep. She was excited, with how everything was turning out in the basement, and she heard Jamie say something to Danny, about the construction part being over with, if they worked all day Saturday, which they had already planned to do anyways. Jamie, seemed to be different than she originally thought at the beginning. And he seemed like someone, she may have the potential to get along with. Not that she could make any decisions regarding a person's character though, not just yet anyway. She barely met him a day ago, after all. The Commissioner, or her step-grandfather, if that was even a politically correct term, which she had to admit, she had never heard before. He seemed nice enough. But that didn't erase the fact, that she was still the kid, that was going to be around his family, when she shouldn't be. She was an outsider, and nothing would ever change that. No matter what she said or did.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I have to admit, that I'm really beginning to get into this story, lol... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Forced Family**

By the end of Saturday evening, things in the basement were progressing, and it was turning into more of a bedroom than a basement. Tayler was pleased with the space, that was turning into her own. And even though, she still found it exceptionally difficult to speak to any of them forwardly, aside from her half-brothers. She was beginning to find it uncomfortably necessary.

After Linda thanked Jamie for all his help by feeding him dinner. He went home for the night, saying he would see them in the morning for mass. Danny was left to clean up in the kitchen, while Linda helped Tayler put the finishing touches on her bedroom, by putting the new comforter on the bed.

"Your room is starting to come together," Linda stood back, so she could observe how much her basement had changed.

Tayler knew she needed to thank her mother and stepfather for everything they did for her, in the changing of their home, but she still had trouble forming the right words to speak to them. She had just started to unpack the clothes she had in her bag, when Linda thought of something she needed to remind her of.

"We have mass tomorrow morning, so be sure and pick out something nice to wear." Linda started to hang the clothes on the hangers that Jack had brought down.

"I don't think I'm going to go," Tayler managed to find her voice, when it came to being officious regarding something she didn't want to do.

"Tayler," Linda really hated to be stern with her, so soon into the relationship, they hadn't even managed to form yet. But when it came to mass, she knew she had no choice. "We go to mass every Sunday. And then we go over to Danny's Dads house for family dinner, it's tradition. And the high point of Frank's week."

"You go ahead," Tayler didn't appear as if she was going to give in easily. Which surprised her mother more than anything.

Linda wasn't used to any of her children being on the verge of impertinent, and part of her was tempted to call her down on it. After siding against it, thinking that now just before bed wasn't the perfect time for it.

"I've never been to church before, and I don't see why I should start now. Not to mention, I don't want to impose on the Reagans, so my answers no." Tayler's abrupt reply, was beginning to alter Linda's decision.

"Why not?" Linda had a feeling, there was a little more to what her daughter was saying, only she didn't want to let on, and reveal the truth. "I've just heard some things at my old school about stepparent's families, that make me want to remain separated," Tayler was trying to give her just enough information, in hopes it would convince her mother to drop the subject.

"Listen Tayler," Linda started again, hoping she could be as gentle, yet motherly at the same time.

"I didn't have a whole lot of friends at my old school," Tayler sighed, cutting her off. Figuring that the only way she would ever get the woman off her back, was by giving her a slight glimpse into her past. "Partly because I wasn't allowed to participate in after school activities, sports, or other things like that."

"I wish I would have known Tayler," Linda placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, beginning to feel guilty once more.

"That's not the point," Tayler brushed her hand off, trying to get back to the main point of her long-winded explanation. Knowing that if she stopped, she would never start up again. "I did have one friend though; her name was Mattie." Tayler revealed a small smile, when she said her friends name, sad that she had to leave her friend behind. "Anyways, Mattie had a stepfather. And she said her stepfather was nice to her. But his parents and siblings weren't. She said her stepdads parents didn't treat her like their other grandchildren, and it made her feel bad, when they pushed her aside. She said, she didn't mind at first. But after a while it started to hurt her feelings, because she couldn't help it." Tayler took a breath, hating that she had to say so much, especially to a stranger. But she figured if it would convince her mother, she figured she had no choice.

Linda appeared as if she was going to say something, but Tayler interrupted her. "Now before you start getting sentimental, and saying that won't happen, hear me out. You don't have to worry about me getting my feelings hurt though, because I completely understand why they would treat me differently, and not want me around. I'm not in any way part of their family, and instead just someone who will take up space."

"Frank and Henry aren't like that," Linda finally managed to get a word in. "In fact, none of the Reagans are. So, please give them a chance. You don't know them."

"Maybe not at first," Tayler shook her head. "But give it some time, and you'll see."

"No," Linda said firmly. Confident in her husband's family. "And I want you to give them a chance."

"I'm sorry Linda," Tayler really hated to be so impertinent. But she was willing to do what she had to, to get her way. "And I'm not going to church." Tayler placed her earbuds in her ears, obviously through talking.

Normally, Linda would have said something about her actions being disrespectful, by ending the conversation so rudely. Considering she was the parent, and she was the one who decided when a conversation was over. "You are a part of this family now Tayler," Linda sighed, deciding that now, no matter how much she didn't want to, was a time to be stern. "And you will participate when we do things." Linda made her way up the stairs, feeling terrible, with every step she took.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What's the matter?" Danny could see something in both his wife's face, and demeanor, that she was upset over something.

"Tayler is refusing to go to church," Linda sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

It was obvious to her husband, that she was stressed, so Danny went over and placed his hands on her shoulders, while he talked.

"Refusing?" Danny thought it was odd that she was refusing. Considering, she didn't say much at all, aside from a few words.

"I know," Linda had to admit, she was just as surprised as he was.

"Well we do have a teenager in the house now," Danny figured that was part of the reason behind her attitude. "And I know when I was her age, I hated going to church, and I grew up going." Danny didn't want to go as far as picking up for the girl, but he did find himself remembering his own teenage years.

"But you went," Linda said pointedly.

"Yeah because my parents made me," Danny said on one hand of the conversation.

"I just had to do that with Tayler," Linda looked up at him, regret showing in her eyes.

"You knew it was bound to happen eventually," Danny tried to sound as sympathetic as possible.

"I know," Linda admitted. "She's just so much harder than the boys. I don't know if it's because she's a teenager. Or because she's my daughter, that I'm just now having to be a parent to."

"We both knew this was going to be hard," Danny reminded her of something she already knew.

"I know," Linda repeated. "I'm just dreading the talk were going to have to have with her about rules. Yet at the same time, I want her to understand that she will be treated, the same as our boys."

"I agree," Danny wasn't sure what else to say. "But has she given you any problems?"

"Not really," Linda said in all honesty. "Aside from me having to get stern with her about going to mass and family dinner."

"I can understand her not wanting to integrate into my family just yet," Danny admitted. "I mean, I had barely been her stepfather for not even twenty-four hours. When I had a brief encounter with her family, and I didn't like the way they treated her. So, I can understand, why she would be a little reserved regarding, meeting a family she doesn't know."

"I know, and I tried to explain to her, how different the family is. But," Linda paused.

"But, it's a family tradition, and since she's going to be a part of my family she's going to have to adjust." Danny finished her sentence.

"That's just it. Only I think she's afraid to become part of the family." Linda wasn't a hundred percent certain, and she didn't want to read something behind her daughter's words and behavior that wasn't there. But from where she stood, it looked like fear to her.

"Afraid?" Danny looked at her questioningly. "Why?"

"Something she told me earlier," Linda explained, everything her daughter told her just moments ago.

"That's a heavy load for a kid," Danny mentioned.

"It is," Linda couldn't help but feel bad for her. "But I feel that if we're going to get her integrated into the family, she understands everything it involves in being a Reagan, and that we are going to treat her as the same as the boys."

"So, when do you plan to enforce this life changing experience on the kid?" Danny wondered, sounding as if, he wasn't planning to have anything to do with it.

"Do you have to make it sound like that?" Linda had to admit she was nervous. "And you're going to be in there with me."

"Yeah, maybe you should do that on your own." Danny wasn't exactly afraid. But he knew that if the child hadn't even adjusted and learned to accept her mother. It wasn't likely she would accept him before she would her.

"I think we need to pose a united front," Linda said pointedly. "Showing her that the rules are not only my rules of the house, but yours as well."

"All right," Danny reluctantly agreed with her. "But let's do it, while we're helping her out in her room. So, she understands, that were not just trying to impose a new way of life onto her, but were also giving a little, in the means of the room."

"That's probably a good idea," Linda nodded.

"You know she doesn't seem like the type that will give us a lot of trouble," Danny followed her out of the kitchen, and over to the basement door.

"I sure hope not," Linda sighed, her hand on the doorknob. "And you know another conversation were going to have to have with her, is about this custody arrangement." Linda brought up another conversation she wasn't sure how to handle.

"That's going to be an interesting conversation," Danny admitted.

"And one I'm not ready to have," Linda admitted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda reached the bottom of the stairs, where they found Tayler shoving the now empty suitcase under the bed.

"Tayler," Linda was the first to speak.

Tayler basically ignored her, until Linda took a few steps closer.

"Tayler, please take the earbuds out of your ears."

Tayler didn't look happy about it, but she did obey.

"Your stepfather and would like to speak with you," Linda started to fold the pile of clothes, her daughter had piled up on the bed.

"About what?" Tayler had a feeling she wasn't going to like it. Considering the conversation, she had with her mother moments ago, didn't end well, and she was still being required to attend mass and dinner with the Reagans.

"About the rules we want you to follow," Linda was trying to keep her voice gentle. But she knew that if she didn't hold the correct tone, her daughter wouldn't pay attention, and go right at them as if it was the domino theory.

A disgruntled look crossed the girls face, causing Danny to step in. Knowing how easy it was for teenagers to turn things into tip of the iceberg moments, even though they weren't meant to turn out in that manner.

"You've got that deer in the headlights look kid," Danny pressed the button on the stereo before turning the volume down. He didn't want the music to hinder the discussion his wife was trying to have. But he did want to ease the tension the kid was showing. And music, seemed to be the way she shut things out, he was beginning to observe ever since the day he had to take her iPod away just, so he could get her to talk to him.

"Tayler," Linda started again. "Before we get started on the rundown of the rules. I want you to know, that these are the same rules we require your brothers to follow as well. Being a Reagan in New York City isn't easy. So that is the reason we have most of these in place."

"But I'm not a Reagan," Tayler reminded them. She wasn't exactly trying to make them feel bad. But it was the truth.

"It doesn't matter," Linda took a seat on the edge of the bed, hoping to make herself appear gentler, rather than an enforcer. "The family you are living with are Reagans. And that's what people will see."

"Why do Reagan's have to live so difficult?" Tayler wondered.

"I've been asking myself the same thing for years," Danny shook his head. "But I blame my grandfather for becoming the Commissioner, and then my father for following in his footsteps."

"Aren't you following in their footsteps by being a cop?" Tayler looked at him questioningly.

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to be the Commissioner," Danny's eyes were wide when he said it.

"Tayler," Linda said trying to get the conversation back on track, just so she could get it over with. "I understand, this may not be the best time to discuss this. But I feel it's important you understand something."

"What?" Tayler sounded nervous, her eyes returning to the deer in the headlights look again.

Linda hated to see her daughter so worried and enforce more change. Considering she had already been through so much change, just in the past couple of days. But she decided that now was as good a time as any, and there was no use in beating around the bush. "You may not technically, be a Reagan, but when Danny and I went to family services to pick you up, we changed a few things."

"Like?" Tayler was doing her best to understand everything her mother was saying. Even if she was having a little trouble. Which was the reason she was talking so much. Figuring that the only way she was going to find out what she was getting at, was by asking questions.

"Since your father had full custody, I had to sign a handful of papers in order to transfer custody into my name." Linda started to explain further, doing her best to put it in terms her daughter would understand. "Anyways, while we there, I thought it would be a good idea for Danny to share custody as well.

"Why?" Tayler's voice sounded plain.

"It would act as a means of protection for you," Linda nodded. "In the essence something would happen to me. You would still have a home and guardian."

"And you were okay with that?" Tayler turned to glance at Danny. Confusion mounting, with every second that went by.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny stopped what he was doing in the basement bathroom, where he was making sure everything was working properly. So, he could look at the girl who was staring at him blankly.

"You didn't even know me when you signed those papers," Tayler reminded him.

"What was there to know, you were my wife's daughter." Danny made it sound so simple, that she wasn't sure what else to say.

It wasn't like she knew either one of them. So even if they did get a divorce, it wasn't like she would have a preference. They were both strangers. Then again, her questioning of him, wasn't based on the fact that she really minded that she live with him in case something happened to Linda. She was already living with him. And even though she didn't know him. She didn't exactly dislike him. He wasn't her father, he never could be. She already had one of those, and she wasn't really interested in having another. But even with the answer he gave, that still didn't make her confused by his reasoning. She heard very little about stepparents. But what she had heard, it wasn't good.

Seeing as Tayler wasn't going to say anything, Linda proceeded. "Do you understand why we decided to do it that way?"

"Yes Mam," Tayler shook her head.

"Good," Linda smiled a small smile. Just glad the girl didn't perform the Reagan riot act like her husband's family did, when they got upset over something. Then again, she didn't really expect her too. Tayler was almost the complete opposite of the family. She was quiet and seemed to really dwell on things for several minutes before replying. At least when she wasn't too upset, like she did when she met the two detectives at her home. That on the other hand, was a complete other story.

"If we're going to have to discuss rules," Tayler voiced, literally dreading it. "Can we get it over with, so I can go to bed? I'm kind of tired."

"Of course," Linda had to admit she was dreading the talk just as much as her daughter was. But she was grateful she spoke up.

Tayler sighed, and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Thinking that she might as well grit and bear it, seeing as she wouldn't get out of the talk, even if she wanted to.

"Number one, we don't allow stealing. All your needs will be provided for. Number two, no lying. Lying is a sin, and we're Catholic." Linda had barely made it to number two, before Tayler voiced a complaint.

"Correction," Tayler held up a finger. "Your Catholic, I'm not."

"We will discussion religion at a later time honey," Linda wasn't prepared to explain to her that the only reason she didn't want to go to church, was because she had never been before.

"Unless you become a detective," Danny spoke up, for the first time in several minutes. "Then you can lie. I get paid to."

"Danny," Linda looked at her husband, shocked. Even if she herself, was trying not to laugh at his sudden bit of information, regarding a loop hole. "You're not helping."

"Maybe not, but it is funny," Tayler managed a smile.

"Now do you mind, if we get back to what we came down here for?" Linda looked at her husband sternly, but her eyes were sparking with fun. Thankful that Tayler wasn't feeling put out over the changes she was experiencing.

"Don't let me stop you," Danny shook his head.

"Thank you," Linda turned her attention, back to her daughter. "Now for starters,

you always let us know where you are, and if you ever go out with any friends your curfew is 7:00. Unless it's the weekend, and you have permission to stay out later."

"I never go anywhere," Tayler said honestly.

"But you might," Linda assured her. "I'd like for you to have a life here, with friends, and after school activities. The boys like soccer and hockey. Are there any school sports you might be interested in?"

"I don't know," Tayler's voice was low and timid. "I guess I never really thought about it. I mean, I had everything I needed at home. Like food and things to keep me busy. But I guess the real answer to your question would be, I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have a nice family to go to, and since I wasn't allowed to participate in after school activities, I didn't have a lot of friends."

"Did you ever ask your dad if you could do anything after school?" Linda wondered if Tayler enjoyed being secluded from everyone else, or if it was because Tim wouldn't allow it.

"I asked him if I could try out for volleyball," Tayler admitted. "He said he didn't want me hanging around anywhere. And that I either had to take the bus or walk home in the evenings. And there wouldn't be a bus running after I'd get out of practice."

"How far of a walk was it?" Linda was trying to keep her temper under control, considering she didn't know the answer just yet.

"It wasn't bad," Tayler didn't think a couple miles was all that bad. Especially when she was able to convince her dad to put her bicycle in the car when he dropped her off at school, so she could get home sooner. "And I took the bus most of the time. Except for when I needed to go to the store for something."

"I thought you said, he bought the groceries?" Just as Linda's anger was beginning to subside, it was beginning to peak again. "Why would you need to go to the store?"

"Sometimes he wouldn't think about me needing shampoo, soap, deodorant, and things like that." Tayler remembered going to the store with her bicycle and putting the small sack in the front basket attached to the front end of her bike. "Which I kind of preferred," she admitted. "Sometimes he'd get me the wrong thing."

"I understand that," Linda smiled, remembering a time or two, when she would ask Danny to pick something up for her, and how often he came home with the wrong thing. "We have noticed how exceptional your manners are most of the time," Linda admitted, trying to get back to the rules. Noticing how they kept getting sidetracked. Then again, she really didn't mind, thinking that at least her daughter was opening up a bit more. "Which is something we appreciate." Linda wanted to be sure and let her daughter know, how pleased she was, with the majority of her daughter's behavior. Aside from the few times that could have used a bit of work. Such as when she spoke to the detectives that showed up at her house at the beginning. As well as when she deliberately refused to go to church and the Reagan's for dinner.

"My Dad always used the highest form of manners when he spoke to most people, and he wanted me to do the same." Tayler gave her the reason why she acted in such a manner.

"That was good of him," Linda was beginning to think, that perhaps he did one thing right, over the past several years, he spent raising their daughter.

"Okay, I'm taking over," Danny spoke up for the first time in a while. "Or were going to be here all night."

Tayler didn't say anything, but she couldn't help but agree with him. More than ready to get the rules and regulations over with, so she could reflect, on the stressful changes she was feeling, as well as get some sleep, and be left alone.

"No lying, stealing, cheating and just about anything else that falls into those categories is not allowed." Danny knew how teenagers could read between the lines and try to argue why they shouldn't be punished by saying they didn't know it was wrong.

"You will also always do your homework and try your best at school." Linda picked up where Danny stopped.

"Is that everything?" Tayler asked nervously, when neither Danny or Linda said anything for a moment.

"I sure hope so," Danny stretched, tired after the long week of working not only as a detective, but also working as a father, for his new stepdaughter.

"Just one more thing," Linda spoke up. Causing both Danny and Tayler to exchange drained, side glances.

"You will be assigned a few weekly chores. But they won't be anything too obsessive." Linda was sure to add. "We want you to have plenty of time to focus on your school assignments and have time to do things you enjoy." Linda wasn't sure what kind of things those were, aside from watching TV and listening to music. Then again, from what she did know. It didn't sound like she did much, aside from staying in the house. Which was something Linda was hoping to change. She didn't want her daughter to have too much technology time, and she was hoping she would take on a hobby. Such as the boys did with hockey.

"I use to take care of the whole house by myself." Tayler didn't sound like the chore part of the conversation bothered her a bit. She was far too used to taking care of the home. Then again, when there was only two people living there, and with one of them hardly ever there, it wasn't like it got very messy. At least not compared to what she figured her new home would be like with five people living there. Yet at the same time, she wasn't sure how often they were all there. It seemed to her like Danny and Linda were both kept exceptionally busy with their jobs, and the boys with school and after school sports.

"Your dad didn't help you?" Linda wasn't exactly surprised. But she figured the chore was a bit excessive for a thirteen-year-old.

"Sometimes he would come home and cook dinner," Tayler figured she needed to give credit, where credit was do. So, her mother wouldn't think he was all bad. "It wasn't very often," she had to admit. "But when he did, it was nice. And then he would even clean the kitchen afterwards."

"What all did you clean?" Linda was trying to figure out what her daughter knew how to do. Not because she would assign those chores, but because she was trying to learn more about her past life.

"Mostly laundry and bathroom cleaning." Tayler nodded, remembering. "There were a few other things, but I didn't do those all the time."

"The boys would act like we were killing them if we made them clean the bathroom," Danny chuckled, thinking of their reaction. "The only thing Jack does, is take the garbage out occasionally when I can't do it, and Sean, I'm not even sure what he does."

"He helps me in the kitchen," Linda enlightened him. "By unloading the dishwasher. They also keep their clothes picked up off the floor and keep their rooms clean."

"Must have missed that," Danny shrugged. "I nearly broke Sean's toy robot when I kicked into it."

"We can talk more later," Linda knew she needed to put an end to the conversation, so she could get her children settled for the night. She wanted to hug her daughter, and tell her goodnight, but she refrained, knowing it was much too soon in their relationship for that. "But I need to go check on the boys now, and make sure they are getting ready for bed." Linda started to make her way up the stairs.

"Ask them how they've survived these rules?" Tayler voiced. Her voice wasn't sarcastic. She wasn't really that type of person. And silence was golden in her book. Aside from the occasional questions that seemed to be increasing with every day that passed. But she thought she needed to say something, so the poor woman wouldn't feel too put out. She wasn't sure why she cared, it wasn't like she knew the woman. But she knew she didn't completely dislike the woman either.

Danny was about to take his leave as well, but Tayler stopped him. "Can we talk serious now?" Tayler knew she was only thirteen, but even she could tell her mother was trying to sugarcoat everything.

"I prefer it," Danny wasn't sure what else to say. He was too caught off guard, that she wanted to talk to him at all.

"And you won't get mad at me for saying it?" Tayler asked clarifying.

"Why would I do that?" Danny was trying to figure out what would have made her think he would get upset with her for simply saying something.

"I mean with the rules I'm supposed to be following now." Tayler said seriously. She didn't think he would get mad at her for it, but she had to admit, she didn't want to take any chances. "Technically, I'm supposed to speak respectfully. But I really don't know how else to put it. But now that Linda's not down here to try to act like I'm going to burst into tears at any moment, or even try to run off, and pretend none of this ever happened. I need to say something."

"Go ahead," Danny walked away from the stairs, and stepped further into the room.

"I get that Linda's trying, and I can't fault her for it. But none of my past is her fault, and she acts like it is. I've tried to tell her that I didn't mind living the way I did. I learned a lot about myself, being left alone, and my dad wasn't by any means, mean to me, and occasionally we even got along." The previous statement wasn't what she initially wanted to talk to him about it, but it came out, and she found herself glad of it.

"Give her time Tayler, she has toned it down since the first day." Danny knew what the girl was saying was true, but he did have to pick up for his wife.

Tayler didn't respond, her mind was too focused on the real reason she wanted him to stay behind. Unfortunately, she had no idea how she wanted to say it, yet she was afraid that if she waited, she would lose the nerve.

Fortunately for her, Danny could tell she wanted to say something further, and he decided to take the first step. "Don't you think it's time you stopped doing the same thing you are accusing your mother of doing, by walking softly, and not wanting to say something, that I know you want to?" One would think, that speaking so abruptly, and in that manner to a kid that was supposed to be your stepdaughter was a little harsh. But that wasn't Danny, and he figured that, that was what Tayler needed.

Tayler had to admit he was right. But that didn't mean she was a hundred percent certain, she even wanted to say it to him, but she figured that since she had already said so much to them, over the past hour. It might as well be sink or swim, and she get it out of her system. "Earlier, when Linda brought up the custody papers. You didn't say much. Now how do you really feel about it?" Tayler said bluntly. "You don't have to be careful now that Linda isn't down here, and you can tell me the truth." Tayler continued, before he even had a chance to open his mouth. "It won't bother me, for you to say something derogatory, about being forced into it."

"You are just like your mother." Was Danny's reply, to his stepdaughters assured interpretation of him.

"What do you mean?" Tayler squinted, unsure if she should take it as a compliment or not.

"You used the word derogatory," Danny pointed out, not a bit put out by her statement. "And to answer your question honestly. It's because I don't mind, and I stand by what I originally said. Why wouldn't I want my wife's child to live with her and have a chance at life with a real family. Which is what I was born into."

"Yeah but Danny, look at it my way. All I am is the kid you got stuck with, because you married my mother. I mean you lucked out when you first got married, because she didn't have custody of me. But now, things have changed. For me, you, Linda, Jack, and Sean."

"Are you done?" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"As long as you aren't going to argue with me, like Linda did earlier before you came down here. Saying that I don't know what I'm talking about, and that you and the rest of the Reagan's aren't like that." Sure, Tayler figured she was saying a little more than she should. But she was tired of hearing the same song and dance, as if it was a broken record.

"No," Danny shook his head. "You have a point, we are all strangers." Danny paused. "But I can answer for me. And, whether you knew it or not. Your mother told me about you before we started dating again."

"Did you know she didn't see me much?" Tayler had to admit, she was confused by his steady reply.

"I did," Danny nodded. "I'm the one who wanted you to be allowed to spend more time with her."

"Why?" This time Tayler was even more confused by his answer, than she was before.

"Because I lost my mother September 14th, 2005. And I wish every day, that I would have had more time with her. Don't take this opportunity with your mother lightly." Danny left her alone, so she could get ready for bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tayler turned the light off, and crawled under the brand-new sheets and bedspread, that Linda helped her put on the bed. She laid in bed for a while, staring up at the ceiling. The music was still playing lightly on the stereo, and even though it helped relax her, she still couldn't sleep. She wasn't looking forward to the following day and figured that was the reason behind the inability to sleep. She was dreading the hour or, so she was going to have to spend in mass. But what she was dreading more than that, was the afternoon, she was going to be forced to spend with the Reagans. She knew her mother and stepfather had a point, she didn't know them. And it was only fair she give them a chance. But even that didn't help the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach go away. It was just too soon for her to meet people, that were supposed to turn into family in only a matter of days, and simply because her step father's name was now on her custody papers. Again, she had to admit, that she didn't specifically mind him or Linda. They had done a lot for her over the past few days, much more than her dads family ever did for her. Sure, Linda could be overbearing at times, and Danny could make entirely too much sense for her to understand. But even that didn't completely erase the fact that they were all still strangers, being forced to live together, and call each other family.

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... I am also pleased to announce that I have been asked to write a new story, and I hope to get it published very soon. It will be called 'Taken By Surprise.' And will be posted sometime next week. This one is centered after Linda's death. And would see an accidental relationship form between Danny and Maria, bringing about a baby...JusticeStandsTrue


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7: Not So Bad After All**

Today was the day, the day Taylor was dreading more than any day she could remember. She was being forced to attend church with her mother, stepfather, and the rest of their family. She had never been to church before in her life, and she wasn't looking forward to starting now. It wasn't necessarily based on the fact that she was going to have to sit in the same place for more than an hour. She was used to being contained, in both school and at her old home. The real problem was, was that she didn't want to go but her mother was making her. If that forceful nature wasn't enough to annoy her, she was also being made to attend family dinner with her step father's family. People she didn't know or had anything in common with. Sure, Linda was her mother, but she didn't necessarily know her. Most people would also argue, that since Jack and Sean were her half-brothers. They were bound to have something in common. But that still didn't erase the fact, that they too were strangers.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand Tayler yawned when she read the time. She had no idea what time the Reagan's attended to mass. And considering she wasn't looking forward to it, she wasn't going to get up early, or even willingly. Then again, she was hungry. So, she figured getting up for breakfast, wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. Just as she was about to climb out of bed, she heard the basement door open.

"Tayler," Linda called as she made her way down the basement stairs. "It's time to come up for breakfast so we can get ready for mass."

"I'm coming," Tayler moaned inwardly, at the thought of mass, but she kept her comments to herself.

Breakfast was hurried along, Linda being in a hurry, so they wouldn't be late to join the rest of the family. Knowing they would have to spend a little time outside the church and introduce Tayler to Henry, Erin and Nicki, before they trailed into the church and found their seats. She knew that Henry would be upset if they had to walk in late, so she was careful to make sure they all got up a little earlier than usual. She didn't know why, but she had to admit she was nervous about taking a teenage Tayler to church, especially considering she was so against attending the night before. She was also worried about how she was going to act when she met the rest of the family. She had barely said two words to Frank, Jamie, Jack and Sean when they met. And she really wasn't expecting much, when she met the others. She was secretly hoping that Nicki would be able to get through to her, considering they were both very close in age, and she had every intention of asking Nicki to do so, once they arrived in Bay Ridge. Pulling her away from her concerns, were her sons, when the asked if they could bring their game boys to their grandfathers.

"Not this time boys," Linda spoke up, once she returned to the here and now. "I want you to socialize with rest of the family today."

Neither of the boys seemed pleased with the answer, but Tayler did notice how they didn't argue, and instead just grumbled to themselves as they made their way up the stairs. Tayler had yet to say anything, aside from thank you, when she was passed the milk and cereal. And just as her half-brothers did, Tayler left the kitchen to return to the basement.

"Today's going to be interesting," Linda looked at her husband, once they were left alone.

"Oh yeah," Danny nodded in agreement.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Tayler stood in front of her closet for almost ten minutes trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She knew what she had in the closet, having just organized it the day before. Knowing that however, didn't do a bit to help. She still felt as if she had never seen the clothes in her closet before in her life. She hadn't brought all the clothes from her old home, but she did bring a few she deemed church appropriate. Then again, what did she know what was church appropriate, it wasn't like she had ever darkened the doors of a church before, and she figured her father's funeral, couldn't really be classified as attending church. After making a quick and fast decision, she grabbed a pair of pants and a button-down shirt.

All was well, at least until she reached the first floor, and Linda stopped her.

"Tayler," Linda said gently. "Do you have something a little more appropriate you can wear?" Linda asked after observing the jeans her daughter was wearing.

"I want to wear this," Tayler sounded as if she was prepared to stand her ground.

"You can bring them to change in to, after we get to Frank's," Linda was giving her, her only option. "But you need to at least put on a pair of dress pants."

"I don't like my dress pants," Tayler said pointedly.

"I understand that, and we can go shopping for a few new clothes this week. But you need to wear the pair you have at least to church."

Tayler was about to reply but was interrupted by her half-brother's protests.

What! Tayler can wear jeans?!" Jack objected, when he saw his sister, after coming down the stairs. "Jack," Linda corrected, her sons blunt attitude. "But Mom," her eldest son continued to complain. "Danny," Linda looked at her husband for help. "Jack, listen to your mother." Danny spoke up, knowing what his wife wanted.

Jack sighed, but he knew there was no use in saying anything further, at least not after both his parents told him something. And he knew he didn't have a choice but to follow his father and brother outside and out to the car.

"Now please go change, we need to get going," Linda kept her voice calm, as she instructed her daughter. At first, it appeared as if Tayler was going to refuse, but after a few seconds Tayler reluctantly returned to the basement. Linda didn't like how different she spoke to her children. When she spoke to Jack earlier. Her tone was exceptionally curt. Sure, he knew better than to argue, but that still didn't erase the fact that when she spoke to Tayler, her tone was gentle. She had to get this parental relationship with Tayler figured out, and quick, before things were said and done that couldn't be undone.

Tayler was outraged that her mother was forcing her to change. She didn't think she had the right to tell her what to do. She stayed out of her life for ten years and then when she returned she suddenly wanted to be a parent. Tayler wasn't happy, but she knew she wasn't the type of person to get into trouble or protest. So as usual, she sucked it up, changed her clothes and hurried out the door, without saying another word.

Tayler was reluctant to get out of the car, still upset with having to attend, having to change her clothes, and meet a family she was being shoved into. She was careful to trail a bit behind Danny and Linda when they crossed the street. She could see the Reagans she already knew standing just outside the church, waiting for them, along with two others that she only recognized from seeing pictures at home.

"Good morning," Henry was the first to speak. After getting the feeling nobody else was.

"Good morning," Linda forced a smile. Knowing she was the one that needed to take the first steps in introducing her daughter. "Tayler," Linda stepped aside. Tayler didn't budge, causing Danny to reach behind and pull her a few steps forward. "This is Danny's grandfather Henry," Linda gestured at him, figuring that introducing him in that manner, sounded better than introducing him as her grandfather in law.

"Hello young lady," Henry gave her a small smile.

"Mr. Reagan," Tayler nodded glumly.

"You already know Frank and Jamie," Linda continued, knowing they didn't have a lot of time. "But this is my sister in law Erin," Linda pointed her out as she spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Erin wasn't even trying to hide her smile, showing how happy she was for her sister in law to have her daughter with her again.

"Thank you," was all Tayler said softly.

No one could deny, that Tayler didn't have manners. Even if she wasn't happy with the entire ordeal. And Linda was both surprised and pleased that her daughter did at least speak to them individually.

"Where's Nicki?" Linda noticed she had to see her niece. The one she couldn't wait to introduce Tayler to.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning. I'm going to go pick her up after mass." Erin was trying to figure out the best way to tell her sister in law that the reason she wasn't there was because she was cramping, due to starting her menstrual cycle. She would have told her the truth, had she not have been surrounded by the other members of the family. Including her young nephews.

"We better go in," Frank started to lead his family into the church, when he noticed they were on the verge of shutting the doors.

Tayler was sandwiched in between both her half-brother's, in which neither of them seemed happy about. Sean started to protest, but after receiving a very stern glare from his mother he quieted and slowly slipped back into his place. He wasn't happy about having to sit next to her, already feeling the glances they were getting from the rest of the congregation, and he could only imagine how many more looks they would get before he was finally allowed to slip through the door and all but run to the car.

Tayler had no idea how to behave in a catholic Mass, and that included when to sit, stand and kneel. At first, she had no intention of doing either, claiming that she wasn't Catholic and shouldn't have to. But after thinking about it for several minutes, she decided that copying everyone else would be better than the looks she would get from the rest of the congregation when she remained in her seat with her arms crossed in front of her chest. She was a half second late, but she did her best to follow Jack and Sean's lead whenever they did something.

She behaved fine during the singing, and Linda was beginning to think her concerns regarding her teenager's behavior was done prematurely. At least until the priest took his place at the front, and Tayler started yawning constantly. Linda was praying the priest couldn't see her daughter's behavior, knowing how irregular it was for any of the Reagans to cause any sort of disruption. If the continuous yawning wasn't bad enough, it got even worse when Tayler stood up and walked out without saying a word to any of them. Danny and Linda exchanged glances, but neither of them said a word, Linda hoping that all she did was get up to go to the bathroom.

Tayler closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it, she couldn't take it anymore and she needed a break. She hated being there, surrounded by all those people that knew what they were doing. It really wasn't based on the fact, that she didn't believe in God, she prayed regularly. It was more based on the fact that she was having to face far too many new experiences so suddenly. She took several deep breaths, and finally sighed. Church really wasn't all the bad, even if she didn't like the fact that she was forced to attend. And she did enjoy trying to keep up with her brothers when they stood or knelt.

Linda glanced at her watch for about the tenth time in the past five minutes, she really didn't mind if her children had to use the bathroom during mass, knowing that when you had to go you had to go. She just wished that they would ask permission first, so she wasn't worried about them. She hated to have to get up and cause another disruption. But with her nerves mounting, she finally whispered to Danny that she was getting up and would be back soon.

"Tayler?" Linda said quietly, after walking into the lady's restroom.

"Yes," Tayler knew she had to answer, even if she didn't want to.

"Can you come out of the stall, so we can talk?" Linda knew she would feel odd talking to the stall door, and always preferred speaking face to face when it came to her children.

Tayler didn't say anything, but she did unlock the door and walk out.

After leaning against the wall silently, Linda finally spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like it here," Tayler lied.

"I understand this is all new for you Tayler, but you will get use to it." Linda assured her.

"How do you know? This is your life, not mine." Tayler sounded aggravated.

"How do you know it's not your life?" Linda questioned. "This is just your first time. You can't judge something after only the first time."

"I don't want to go back in there," Tayler grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I understand your upset, and this has been more change than anyone should ever have to make," Linda wanted to make sure and explain to her daughter that she understood. At least before she had to shift back to being the parent and get on to her for her behavior. "But you can't be yawning constantly, and just get up anytime you want to. And I do not want this behavior to persist." Linda warned, before putting an end to the conversation, and leading her back into the church. She really wasn't sure what she would do if the behavior did persist. And she found herself pondering the subject, as she returned to her place next to her husband. She knew that their mother/daughter relationship was still on the rocks, and she didn't want to cause a cave in. At the same time however, she was her mother, and it was her responsibility to teach her right from wrong, the same as she was doing with her boys. Things were a little different however, with Jack and Sean, they had been raised in church since they were infants. And as they got older, if they ever started to fidget too much, a stern look or tap on the shoulder did wonders to get their attention. Tayler on the other hand was thirteen and had never been to church. She was still young enough to receive guidance, as well as a little discipline from her parents. But with it being her first time to attend a church service, Linda was really trying to be as lenient as possible. After saying a silent prayer for strength, Linda turned her attention back to the priest to listen to the rest of the sermon.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They all arrived at Bay Ridge at the same time, and even though Tayler had never been there before, she was quick to seclude herself from the rest of the Reagans, just as soon as they settled. Linda didn't miss her daughter's eyes as she yearned for secludity. She wanted to talk to her further, but she also knew she needed to give her several minutes alone. And it wasn't like she had the time right now anyways, she had to help get dinner on the table, before the family started to get restless, and pester her.

Tayler took a seat at the foot of the stairs, hoping she managed to find a place that could be even semi-secluded, as she watched the Reagan's interact with one another. She hated being there, and all she wanted to do was get back to the secludity of the basement. It wasn't that any of the Reagans were being unkind to her. It was just the opposite, they were all being very welcoming, and seemed as if they didn't mind her being there. She just didn't want to take any chances, and put her heart out there to get trampled, like it did with her own family. She remembered the funeral, and how her grandparents treated her then, as well as before. Along with her father's brothers, who always told their brother that he should just send her to boarding school, so he could hit the night clubs more often, rather than saying he needed to go buy groceries, so Tayler would have food in the house. She remembered once, when she sat at the top of the stairs, so she could listen in to their conversation. She overheard her Uncle Rick tell her Dad that the best thing ever invented was boarding schools, because they didn't care about how many kids they had on hand, as long as they got the tuition check in the mail. She wasn't certain, but she had a feeling that was why she was so hesitant to say anything to Jamie, who wanted her to call him uncle. She didn't like her uncles, and she certainly didn't trust them. She guessed she needed to count herself lucky that Linda was interested in coming to get her, rather than family services just handing her over to one of her uncles. Because she knew what would have happened then, she would have been dropped off at the nearest and cheapest boarding school her uncle could find. She knew Jamie hadn't said anything, but that didn't keep her from wondering if he didn't have intentions of talking his brother into doing the same. And what made the whole thing worse, was the fact that if Danny really wanted to, he wouldn't even have to have Linda's signature, considering he had just as much custody of her as she did. She didn't think Jamie, or even Danny would do something like that. Both seeming as if they liked the other kids that were there. Then again, the other kids that were there were born Reagans, and the only reason she was there was because of her mother married a Reagan.

Pulling her away from her thoughts was a girl she noticed she hadn't met yet.

"Hi," Nicki took a seat on the stairs next to her.

Tayler shifted, doing her best to stay as far away as possible. She wasn't doing anything, aside from keeping her head down, and her hands in her lap.

"Hi," Tayler did manage to squeak out a reply.

"I'm Nicki, Danny's niece." Nicki introduced herself with a smile.

Tayler forced a smile in return, but she didn't know what to say, this wasn't her family, and she was intruding. "I'm the step kid." She finally managed to come up with a reply.

Nicki nodded, she was usually outgoing, and very easy to talk to. And she was doing her best to make conversation, but she was at a complete loss at the moment. Beginning to think it was going to turn into a one-sided conversation. Not really knowing how to reply to the step kid comment, Nicki decided to change the subject.

"So, I guess, you'll be going to the same school as me?"

"I guess," Tayler shrugged.

"I go to Blessed Hearts Academy. It's a parochial school."

"I don't think so, I'm not catholic. I went this morning, but that's only because I haven't managed to come up with a good argument why I shouldn't have to go." Tayler admitted.

"You might not be Catholic now, but you will be. Because the Reagans go to mass every Sunday, and we all have to attend parochial school." Nicki didn't think there was an excuse in the world that could get a Reagan out of mass or a parochial school. At least not if they wanted to live to see the following Sunday.

"I still don't think so," Tayler didn't sound happy, remembering everything her mother told her earlier.

"Do you know who you moved in with?" Was Nicki's only reply. "Because your parents will make you, trust me. I know Uncle Danny and Aunt Linda very well, and you have to be either sick, or working to get out of mass in this family. And Jack and Sean go to parochial school. The same as Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny did."

Tayler, who was getting annoyed with the conversation, knew that as much as she didn't like it, she knew the girl was right. Tayler knew better than to just be mean, unfortunately she couldn't think of any other way to get out of it, and to get Nicki to leave her alone. So, she decided that the best way to do that, was to ignore her.

It didn't take long for Nicki to catch on, that Tayler was through talking, and she eventually got up, and made her way into the kitchen to get a drink.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda were both in the kitchen, when Nicki walked in. Linda was just checking the roast in the oven, while Danny chopped the cucumbers for the salad.

"Hey Nicki," Linda stopped her when she saw her. "Can you to do me a favor?"

"Sure," Nicki leaned against the kitchen counter, trying to swipe slices of cucumber when her uncle wasn't looking.

"Can you try to talk to Tayler? See if you can get her to loosen up. Make her feel like part of the family."

"I kind of already tried Aunt Linda," Nicki admitted, her face expression showing that it didn't turn out very well.

"And?" Linda was curious, especially after she saw the expression cross her nieces face.

"She didn't want to talk." Nicki shook her head. "And I don't think she likes me."

"What makes you say that?" Linda didn't understand how Nick could come to think that, after spending only a few minutes with her.

"I knew who she was, so when I went up to introduce myself, I introduced myself as Danny's niece." Nicki explained.

"And?" Linda asked again.

"She introduced herself as the step kid," Nicki explained.

Her explanation caused Danny to look up from his salad, and look at his wife, both of them wondering how they were ever going to get her to stop thinking as if she wasn't wanted.

"I didn't know what to say, so I changed the subject and said something about her going to the same school as me. Apparently, she didn't know she was going to be going to a parochial school." Nicki felt bad for dropping the bomb on her so suddenly. But she had to admit, she didn't think it was going to be a problem.

"We haven't really talked to her about school just yet," Linda knew it was something she was planning on doing that week, considering the school term would be starting very soon.

"I'm sorry," Nicki apologized, getting the feeling she really messed up, by causing a problem for them.

"It's okay," Linda placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I already knew it was something I was going to have to do anyways. At least with you mentioning it, maybe it will help her get used to the idea.

"She just kind of stopped talking after that, and I kind of got the impression that she wanted to be left alone." Nicki gave them the last bit of their short conversation.

"She's like that," Danny nodded. "You just have to ignore that and keep talking. If you do, she'll either engage you in conversation, or freak out." Danny remembered the trip home.

"What?" Nicki looked surprised.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head.

"Do you think you can try again?" Linda sounded desperate, to make her daughter feel comfortable. As she had a feeling that once her daughter adjusted she and Nicki would become friends.

Nicki was about to reply, when Danny interrupted. "Linda, don't push her. You can't make Tayler feel comfortable. And nothing Nicki says or does will help her adjust if she isn't ready."

"It's okay Uncle Danny," Nicki sighed. "I'll try again," Nicki was getting the feeling it was something her aunt really wanted.

"Thank you," Linda said as Nicki started to walk out of the kitchen to find Tayler.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Tayler," Nicki found the girl, at the same place she left her. "Grandpa has some games we can play. And Uncle Jamie might even play with us, if we ask him."

"No thanks," Tayler didn't have to think about it before turning her down.

"Come on," Nicki pushed. "Uncle Jamie's a lot of fun."

"I appreciate you trying to get me involved," Tayler could see right through the girl's facade and what she was trying to accomplish. "But we don't have anything in common."

"We might," Nicki shrugged.

"Has your Uncle Danny or Uncle Jamie ever tried to tell your mom that she should just send you to boarding school, so she could be a single woman and hit the streets?" Tayler asked abruptly, confusing Nicki quite a bit, as she tried to figure out where her new cousin was going.

"No," Nicki said honestly. "My uncles love me."

"Then we don't have anything to talk about. Because that's what my uncle told my Dad." Tayler stood, so she could walk away.

"You don't have to go," Nicki stopped her. "I'll leave you alone." Nicki almost ran into Frank, in a hurry to get into the kitchen.

"Aunt Linda, I struck out again," Nicki shook her head. "I asked her if she wanted to play a game like we do sometimes. Thinking that maybe Uncle Jamie would play with us."

"What did she say?" Linda was trying to figure out how Nicki could have bombed out with that question.

"She asked me if Uncle Danny or Uncle Jamie ever tried to get mom to send me to boarding school so she could hit the streets." Nicki told them the part that confused her the most.

"What?" Danny finally spoke up. "Where would she get an idea like that."

"Apparently her uncle told her dad to send her to boarding school, so he could hit the night clubs with him." Nicki could tell he wasn't happy, and she didn't want to be placed in the shoot the messenger position.

"I'm really glad I don't know which uncle told her that," Danny looked at Linda.

"Me too," Linda agreed. Already knowing he'd kill them.

"I'm really sorry Aunt Linda," Nicki apologized again. "But I really don't know what else to say to her."

"It's okay Nicki," Linda sighed. "Thanks for trying."

"Do you need any help in here?" Nicki was starting to get hungry.

"You can finish the salad," Linda had an idea. "Because your uncle is going to go try and talk to Tayler."

"I am," Danny looked up.

"Please Danny," Linda looked at him, hoping he would give talking to her a try.

"You know, chances are she isn't going to like me any more than she likes Nicki. I'm going to be the one telling her what to do as time goes on."

"She'll like you," Nicki said with a small smile. "Even if you are annoying sometimes, when you want me to put my phone away at the table."

"Finish the salad," Danny dropped the knife and walked out of the kitchen to take a turn with his stepdaughter.

Tayler could see him coming, and she already knew what he was going to try to do. She really wished they would all just leave her alone, especially Danny. He made far too much sense when he talked, and it made her think. Even when she didn't want to.

"Scoot over," Danny looked at the space on the step.

Tayler shifted, and Danny took a seat next to her.

"Why aren't you trying to socialize?" He looked at her.

"Because I don't know any of them," Tayler's voice was low.

"You know your brothers," Danny reminded her. "And you've been around your Uncle Jamie several times."

"That doesn't mean I know him," Tayler knew what he was getting at it. And she knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe not entirely," Danny nodded. "But he did do a lot of work, trying to get the basement set up for you. And you know he didn't have to. As for the rest of them, they really aren't that bad once you get use to them. Trust me, I've had to live with them."

"You mean to tell me, you don't like your sister?" Sure, Tayler didn't know Erin, but she seemed nice when she met her, then again, she had to remind herself that people could be deceiving.

"I tolerate my sister," Danny corrected her choice of words. "But only because my father would kill me if I didn't."

"You really mean to tell me you don't get along?" Tayler questioned, knowing that she had very seldom been around any siblings.

"Don't get me wrong, I love all my siblings," Danny wanted to be sure and explain it in a way that wouldn't confuse her, as well as in a way that didn't make him a liar. "But sometimes we have our moments of complete dislike."

"You mean you argue?" Tayler asked clarifying, not really understanding how you could do both.

"Give it time, and you'll see exactly what I mean, when it comes to you and your brothers." Was all Danny said.

"Time for dinner," Linda walked over, to where her daughter and husband were sitting.

"I'm not hungry," Tayler wasn't sure if she was lying. Or if she was just so nervous to sit at the table with all of them, that it was making her nauseous.

"Listen Tayler," Linda wanted to explain as gently as she could. "I'm not going to cook tonight after we get home. So, it's important you eat now."

"But I'm still not hungry," Tayler said pointedly.

"I understand that," Linda nodded, her eyes revealing a side of seriousness that she was hoping would cause her daughter to understand the matter better. "But you will sit at the table with everyone else.

"Yes Mam," Tayler sighed, before reluctantly following them into the dining room.

She was very hesitant to take a seat, and it caused her to stand back for several minutes, while she watched the Reagan's take their usual seats.

"Tayler," Erin was the one to get her attention. "You can sit right here." Erin gestured at the chair in between she and Nicki.

"Thank you," Tayler mumbled, being quick to take her seat and not be disruptive.

After Henry blessed the food, the family started to fill their plates. Erin, who noticed how hesitant Tayler was to reach for any of the food, refused to take no for an answer, and placed small portions of food on her niece's plate. Not wanting to be rude, Tayler quietly thanked her and took several small bites of everything. The food was good, and she was glad she decided to eat something. Everyone was being very kind to her, and she couldn't help but to just sit and watch the family in silence. They all seemed very close, she observed. The siblings, as well as the Commissioner with each of his children. It was certainly different than the relationship she had with her own father. The Commissioner she observed engaged in conversation with each of them and didn't appear to show any sort of favoritism or even comparison Amongst his offspring. He also seemed to genuinely love his grandchildren, he spoke with them, and never tried to ignore them, when they asked a question. Rather he seemed to enjoy trying to explain things in a manner they could understand. He seemed to enjoy having them around, both now and before when he brought her half-brothers home from keeping them when Danny and Linda went to get her. Something that was completely different than the relationship she had with her grandparents. In all the years she spent not living very far away from them, she never developed a relationship with them, simply because they were not interested, nor showed any affection towards her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts for a moment, when she heard her stepfather and his brother Jamie laughing out loud, she wasn't sure what they were laughing at, her thoughts were too distant. But she thought it had something to do with the way they were teasing their sister, considering she wasn't laughing at all.

She had never had any siblings before, so the relationship between her stepfather and Jamie surprised her. She remembered when the two were working together in the basement and how they would laugh but also start arguing all within five minutes of each other. But at the end of the day however, when it was all said and done. She could tell that they were still brothers. She didn't know about the relationship he had with his sister, but she remembered what her stepfather had told her earlier, as well as what they were laughing at now. She had her half-brother's now, and whereas they didn't necessarily like one another. There wasn't a measure of complete hate there, like there seemed to be originally, when she first arrived. At least they seemed to be tolerating one another now. But that was all she could say for their relationship at the moment.

She was exceptionally grateful that no one expected her to engage in the dinner table conversation. Rather she was pleased that she was able to get to know them in silence. She hadn't completely dropped her guard yet, and she knew she didn't trust them quite yet. Part of her still fearful that this first-time behavior was all for show, and they would eventually try to shove her out. Pushing the hurtful feeling aside, Tayler remembers what Danny told her earlier, and she secretly hoped that what he said was true. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time dinner was over, Tayler was a bit more relaxed after she had her moment of silence at the table, and able to watch the family interact together. She was hoping they weren't acting like that simply because it was her first time. She didn't think it was but that didn't mean they wouldn't change later. She decided then and there that she might as well enjoy the time they were being welcoming, and at least socialize with them a bit. Thinking that if anything, it would make her mother and stepfather happy with her. She had offered to do the dishes, but they were quick to send her out of the kitchen, and tell her to join Nicki, Jamie and the boys outside. She really didn't feel like taking part in the game they were playing on the back porch, not just yet. But she didn't mind sitting on the back steps and watching.

Linda, who was looking for an opportunity to speak with Erin for a moment, didn't even mind doing the dishes. As long as they were able to talk about the new challenge Linda had taken on, in the raising of a teenage girl.

"Tayler seems to be well mannered," Erin was the one to bring it up.

"She does at that," Linda said truthfully, before hesitating for a moment. "It's just," she started to say.

"It's just what?" Erin asked.

"It's just a challenge is all," Linda paused in the middle of washing one of the wine glasses. "One minute, she can be open and nice, and the next she can be reserved, as well as impertinent."

"That's a teenager for you," Erin smiled, speaking from experience. "How have things been going for you so far?"

"We've had some good times," Linda admitted, thinking of how nice it was when she spoke to her regarding her past. "But this morning when it came to clothes, that was another story."

"How have things been with all three kids?" Erin knew that, that was bound to cause a few interesting conversations.

"Very different, I've never raised a teenager before." Linda's eyes widened a bit when she said it. "We want to raise Tayler the same as we are the boys. But," Linda hesitated again.

"But?" Erin placed the wine glass in the appropriate cabinet.

"We've talked to her about rules and such. But I'm sure there's going to be things we have to add. I wasn't sure where to start before, but after this morning I may have an idea." Linda blew out a breath, just thinking about it.

"Has that been the only challenge?" Erin asked curiously.

"If only," Linda shook her head. "I just wish she wasn't so hard to talk to. I have so many questions, that I really need answers to."

"Anything I can help with?" Erin could only imagine how she would feel if the situations were in reverse.

"I just don't know what she knows about sex education," Linda said carefully, after looking around, wanting to make sure Tayler wasn't around. "She's never grown up around a couple, and I doubt her father ever discussed it with her."

"Has she started her cycle?" Erin asked, knowing her niece was in the same age category as Nicki.

"I don't know?" Linda admitted. "I've wanted to ask her, it just seems like the right time has never come up."

"Hey," Danny joined them in the kitchen. "What you talking about?"

"Sex education," Erin replied, knowing her brother wouldn't feel too comfortable with that conversation topic.

"And that's my cue to leave," Danny stood, just as soon as he took a seat, at the kitchen table.

"You really need to be involved in this conversation," Linda stopped him. "She's your daughter too now. And you need to be involved in her education."

"Not that part of her education," Danny shook his head. "Besides, won't they be teaching that at the school?"

"They didn't in my day," Frank interrupted, after over hearing part of the conversation. "It was mostly trial and error."

"Well speaking as one of your errors," Danny started to say something, but was quickly cut off by his sister.

"I'm glad you finally see yourself for what you are," Erin teased.

"You were all wanted," Frank clarified for the both of them, before their teasing went any further.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, by the time everyone was in bed, Tayler was overwhelmed. Not only because of the stress and anxiety she had been suffering from that day, but also because she was missing both her dad and her old home. With these mixed feelings mounting, Tayler took the opportunity to sneak out the backdoor and breathe in the fresh air. It was dark, and she couldn't see anything. But that didn't matter, she didn't go out there to see, rather she went out there to relax, hoping it would help her sleep.

She wasn't a hundred percent comfortable in her new home. Not just yet anyways, but she had to admit, she was more comfortable there than she was her old home, where there were so many rooms that were off limits to her. Where she was now, was a great deal different. Danny and Linda were both so welcoming, and never once told her about staying out of a certain part of the house. Her dad on the other hand, may not have been the greatest dad in the world, and they may not have talked much. But he was still her dad, and they understood one another. Which was the reason for the tears. At leash so she thought as she buried her face in her hands. She hadn't cried at all since she learned of her father's passing. And with the grief, as well as the anxiety she had been succumbed to that day. Was too much, for the thirteen-year-old girl to keep inside any longer. She was glad everyone was in bed, and no one knew she was out there. For one, she didn't think Linda approve. And two, she wanted to be left alone in her grief.

Linda was just closing the book she had been reading, preparing to turn the lamp off, when she looked over at her husband.

"Go check on the kids," Linda nudged Danny.

"The kids are fine," Danny who had been trying to sleep for the past fifteen minutes rolled over. "They've been asleep for more than an hour."

"Danny," she nudged him again, only this time much harder.

"Call it a mother's intuition. My mom ears are on." Linda tried to justify her reasoning.

"Then why don't you go check on them?" Danny looked at her confused.

"Because it's easier for you to slip on your pajama pants, then me having to fumble with getting my robe out or looking for a bra." Linda figured she made a valid point.

Danny sighed, but after coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't get any sleep unless he did what his wife wanted, he finally decided to get up, to do her bidding.

Since the boy's rooms were not far from his own, Danny stopped but their rooms first. Just as he expected, they were both fast asleep. He was just about to make his way down the basement stairs, when he decided to stop by the kitchen first for a glass of water. He knew he had locked the back door, before going up to bed, so he thought it odd that he found it unlocked. Glancing out the window, he discovered why. It was his stepdaughter, sitting outside in her pajamas, her face still buried in her hands. He had his hand on the door knob and was on the verge of going after her. But something inside, made him stop. He could tell she had been crying, but he also noticed she seemed to be gathering her wits about her once again. He stayed outside the door for several minutes, glancing to check on her occasionally. When it appeared that she would be coming in soon, Danny finally escaped back up the stairs, without becoming detected.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked.

"It was Tayler," Danny replied crawling back under the covers.

"Tayler?" Linda sounded surprised. Knowing that she hardly ever left the comfort zone she found in the basement.

"She was in the backyard," Danny laid his head back down on the pillow.

"The backyard?" Linda knew she didn't like her children outside alone after dark. "I hope you told her to come back in."

"No, I didn't," Danny was already expecting his wife to get upset.

"Why not?" Linda knew very well that her husband knew how she felt.

"Because she was crying," Danny sat up, giving up on trying to sleep that night.

"And you didn't go to her?" Linda started to get out of bed, so she could hurry down the stairs.

"Linda," Danny stopped her. "If I would have went out there, she just would have retreated back into her shell."

"You don't know that?" Linda started to dig through her drawers for her robe.

"Linda," Danny started to get out of bed again, figuring that was the only way he was going to keep her from running down the stairs. "She only knows me as the man that married her mom. And she needs time to grieve."

Linda sighed, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I hate it when you're right. And I hate this, I know how she feels."

"You mean when you had to leave her behind?" Danny took a seat next to her.

"Yes," Linda was trying to keep her own tears from falling, but she had to admit, it was proving to be difficult. "I remember crying myself to sleep, night after night because I missed my child."

"I can't pretend to know how you feel," Danny didn't know what else to say. He knew how much his wife loved the boys, and he knew she had to have that same love for Tayler as well.

"I just wish she knew how much I love her, and how much it hurt me to let her go." Linda leaned her head against his, when he wrapped her arm around her.

"Give her time, and I'm sure she will come around." Danny assured her.

"You really think so?" Linda asked hopeful.

"She already seemed to be doing better after dinner," Danny reminded her. "Maybe she came to realize that what we were telling her was true. And that my family really isn't that bad once you get to know them."

That night, after allowing herself to grieve, Tayler found herself able to sleep soundly. She still missed her father, and she was still hesitant regarding all the changes and the new relationships she was having to form with Danny, Linda and the rest of the Reagans. But at least she felt as if she was finally willing to accept a new way of life. She knew she wasn't willing to become completely trusting of them yet, and she knew that she was going to be faced with a great deal of challenges, that they were going to impose on her. But she did think there was a chance, that perhaps they weren't the enemy after all. She had no idea where these thoughts were coming from, but she did know that her feelings of distrust were beginning to betray her.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8: Still Learning Part 1

Monday came, and Danny returned to work, while Linda stayed with the children. She had a lot to do before the boys were ready for the semester, and she had even more to do to get Tayler ready for the semester. Jack and Sean had grown over the semester and needed new uniforms as well as Tayler. The boys were both already registered at the Parochial School they attended. But registering them was not nearly as difficult as Linda knew it would be with Tayler. Jack and Sean had both attended Parochial School since the beginning, so all Linda had to do was pay the tuition fee. However, she had yet to receive her daughters records from her previous school, and she knew she had to have that, before she even tried to get her registered. Linda had been checking her emails daily from anyone from the school, but she had yet to receive anything. She had called early that morning, but unfortunately she was still playing the waiting game.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning," Detective Maria Baez placed a cup of coffee in front of her partner when she arrived at the precinct that morning.

"I need this," Danny picked up the steaming cup of energy. The aroma filling his nostrils the closer he brought the styrofoam cup to his mouth.

"You are here early." Baez knew that her partner didn't always arrive at the precinct ahead of her. At least not during the school semester when he and Linda took turns dropping their children off at school. During the summer however, it was a different story. And it was as if he had no children, considering they were both still in bed when he left for work.

"Trying to make some headway."

"Anything yet," Baez made her way to her own desk.

"Nothing," Danny shook his head frustrated.

There were several moments of silence, Danny staring somewhere off in the distance, while he rubbed his chin.

"What?" Baez looked at him questioningly.

"I'm thinking," Danny said frustrated.

"About how to catch our perp?" She asked hopeful.

"What else?" Danny didn't think there was anything else on either of their minds. Including everyone at 1PP. "If only I could figure out where they are holding these kids."

XXXXXXXX

Jack and Sean were busy outside riding their bikes up and down the street, while Tayler sat in her bedroom alone watching television. Linda tried to get the three to do something together outside, but she was met with opposition when the boys complained about asking their half sister to join them. And it wasn't like Tayler would know they were outside, considering she didn't like to leave her room, at least not willingly. Danny had tied Taylers bicycle on the rack atop his jeep so she would have one, but Tayler had yet to touch it since they got home.

Linda really didn't want to have to enforce her rule of a limited amount of tv, at least not yet. But after not seeing Tayler since lunch, she was forced to do just that.

"Tayler," Linda said once she reached the basement. "I'd like for you to go outside and get a little fresh air. Perhaps ride your bike with your brothers?"

"No thanks," Tayler shook her head, not even bothering to take her eyes off the tv screen in front of her, to engulfed in the movie.

"Tayler," Linda picked up the remote and pressed the power button.

"Linda!" Tayler complained loudly. "Why'd you do that? I was watching that."

Tayler couldn't believe she had just said that. It wasn't like her, not in the least. Her personality was reserved, and if something was bothering her, never would she speak of it to a stranger.

"Because I want you to do something other than sit in your room and watch tv all day," Linda kept her tone in check. She wasn't thrilled with her daughters raised tone, but she refrained from correcting the daughter she was just beginning to get to know.

"But you said I could," Tayler again was surprised that she said something that resembled an argument. She wasn't sure if she meant for it to sound as such. But, it did nonetheless.

"Correction," Linda held up her index finger. "I said you could watch tv within reason. But never all day."

"The great outdoors really isn't my thing," Tayler shook her head.

"And it doesn't have to be," Linda didn't by any means want to be the parent that pushed things on her children. "I'd just like for you to be open to new things. You have been given an opportunity to start over. So please don't waste it."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes," Lindas voice was low.

Tayler started to make her way up the basement stairs, but was stopped short. "Tayler," Linda gave her a small smile. "Try to have a good time."

Tayler didn't say anything, but she did nod, causing Linda to be grateful for at least that form of acknowledgement.

Tayler hoped her mother was right, and as she made her way up the stairs, something inside her changed. It wasn't necessarily based on the fact that she was angry. It was more based on the fact that she wanted to prove something to herself. She wanted to prove that she was a strong person capable of being independent. She had been somewhat independent her life. But to her, independent had two meanings. One meaning was being able to care for herself like she did when her father was away working. The other meaning meant being capable of starting a new life. A life that she knew would be better than the first. Knowing this didn't erase the fact that she was fearful of her new surroundings. She was however, determined to make it work. But if making it work meant a life change. Then she figured she had to do just that. "But how?" She said the last two words aloud.

XXXXXXXX

Linda didn't stay in the basement for long, aside from moving into the small room they added on so she could put another load of laundry in the wash machine.

She was making her way up from the basement while her thoughts echoed loudly in her head. Never had Tayler raised her voice at her in such a manner as she did when she turned the television off on her. She had never been bothered by outbursts from other people directed towards her. But one thing was certain, it was never directed towards her from one of her own children. Then again, it wasn't like she allowed her sons to even consider speaking to her or her husband in such a manner. And she had not intention of letting Tayler do it either. The only thing that stopped her however was the same thing that had stopped her from correcting her at the very beginning. She and Tayler knew little to nothing about one another, and they weren't going to get to know one another by Linda exerting too much parental authority, at least not yet. Another variable that was thrown in, was based on the fact that the girl was a teenager, and she shouldn't be surprised by her outburst. It was only natural the girl react in such a manner. At least so she thought, even if outbursts were not really in her daughters characteristics.

XXXXXXXX

"What are you doing out here?" Sean leaned forward on the handlebars of his bicycle, when he saw his half-sister approach he and his brother.

"Linda's idea," Tayler mumbled, not appearing too thrilled with the idea of having to leave the basement. "She said something about trying something new."

"Whats wrong with what you were doing?" Jack had to admit, he liked it when it was just he and his brother.

"No idea," she grumbled in response.

"I don't want to go back to school?" Sean complained, just thinking of how his days of leisure were about to change.

"When does is start?" Tayler had to admit she hadn't done much thinking on the subject.

"Next week," he responded.

"So how far are we allowed to go on our bikes?" Tayler asked changing the subject, while she stratled her bicycle. Not even wanting to think about school.

"Awe, is someone afraid to get in trouble?" Jack teased.

"No," Tayler said flatly, not a bit put out by her half-brothers teasing. "I never get in trouble."

"Sean does," Jack scoffed.

"No I don't," Sean argued.

"From what I've seen, you both do," Tayler said pointedly.

"And just how would you know? You've barely lived here a week." Sean replied sarcastically.

"Seems like an eternity," Jack muttered under his breath. "Anyways, your good streak may be about to end. Moms strict, and it isn't hard to get in trouble."

"Just to keep you two children from getting confused," Tayler put emphasis on the word children. "I'll refer to Linda as Mom while I explain something to you. Getting in trouble may not be hard for you. But, let's look at it from my point of view. Not only am I the oldest now, but I'm also moms only girl. So move over Jack, because I'm in charge now and it's good to be queen."

"This isn't over," Jack looked at his brother once his half-sister rode away. "Not by a long shot."

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Linda," Danny asked coming in from work that afternoon.

"I was expecting you earlier," Linda looked up from her computer screen.

"I'm surprised I got here as early as I did," Danny said matter of factly. "I'm working a case."

"Does that mean you are going to be working a lot of different hours this week?" Linda suspected the usual.

"I should be working now," Danny stated the obvious. "But I was hungry and I wanted to check on you and the kids."

"I'm glad," Linda gave him a small smile before stating the reason. "We have a situation."

"What's going on?" Danny pulled his suit jacket off before taking a seat at the table next to her.

"I'm looking through Tayler's school documents her old school sent us so we can get her registered," Linda said looking through the attendance attachment on her computer screen. "She has an exceptional attendance record," Linda mentioned. "Apparently only missed a couple days throughout the year, due to the flu."

"At least she's healthy," Danny didn't know what his wife was getting at. Considering when she brought it up, she said they had a situation.

"She might be healthy. But her grades are not," Linda moved on to the report card section of the document.

"They can't be that bad," Danny figured, thinking of his own grades.

"Look for yourself," Linda shifted the laptop over so he could read it.

"Maybe this was just from the past semester, and she was going through a bit of a rough patch," Danny was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. Knowing that he, himself went through a bit of a rough patch when he was growing up. More than once in fact.

"Try the past three semesters," Linda said unfortunately.

"I don't know," Danny wasn't sure what to say.

"Well, what do you think we should do about it?" Linda asked after a moment of silence.

"There isn't really anything we can do," Danny shrugged. "Aside from talk to her about it and try to get a handle on why her grades are like this."

"Especially considering she had so much time at home," Linda added, not looking forward to the coming discussion. Yet she knew it was something that had to be done.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey is your mom in the house?" Tayler rode up into the driveway of her new home.

"You mean our mom," Jack said sarcastically. Still not thrilled with the idea of having a step sibling that moved in and claimed his position as the eldest.

"Yeah, whatever," Tayler ignored his tone and comment, as she dismounted her bicycle and moved it further into the yard.

"Dad just got home, so she's probably talking to him somewhere." Sean wasn't exactly certain what they were doing, but he knew what she usually did when their father arrived.

Tayler exhaled a deep breath, trying to determine if she could go unnoticed, by sneaking through the living room and back down to her room. Determining there was nothing to loose, Tayler made a decision. She would risk it, thinking that the worse thing that could happen, was she would be sent back out the door.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, Tayler silently turned it. Opening it just enough to fit through, Tayler took a step inside. She had just reached the basement, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Tayler," Linda spoke up, the girls presence not going unnoticed like she had hoped.

Tayler sighed, but reluctantly turned around.

"Come here please, we'd like to talk with you."

"Again," Tayler had already heard her mother say so much in just the past few days, she didn't think there was anything left unsaid.

"School will be starting soon, and I think we need discuss a few things before then." Linda kept her tone firm, to show she meant business.

School, Tayler suddenly remembered the topic that hadn't been discussed in depth. And as much as she didn't want to, she solemnly took a few steps towards the dining room table. She wanted to ignore them and simply go down to her room, but she figured that wouldn't do much considering they could always follow her, and she would have no place to escape if she felt the need. Then again, behaving in such a disrespectful manner really wasn't in her characteristic. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She chose to remain silent, and instead just grit and bear it. Choosing only to say something when things became too much. Which was in fact, very similar to that of her mother. Even if she didn't know it.

Tayler didn't sit down like Linda had hoped, then again she wasn't sure if she really expected her too. She hadn't exactly shown any signs of being comfortable around them, at least not her, not too much anyways.

"Your old school, sent me your records." Linda spoke up. "And it says that your grades could use a little improvement." Linda hesitated for a moment, before she said anything further, half expecting her daughter to interrupt her. When she refused to speak, Linda continued. "Now I would understand if these grades were the best you could do. We never push our children to be more than what they are." Linda was sure to add, hoping to prove to her daughter, that she and Danny weren't the type of parents to expect more than their child's best. "But I know they are not, and I believe you are more than capable of doing better."

"How do you know?" Tayler finally felt compelled to speak. "You barely know me, and you've never seen my grades before." Tayler was fairly certain she had a point, considering she hardly ever remembered speaking to her mother in the past.

"As a matter of fact I have," Linda clarified.

"You never seemed to care before I came to live here," Tayler was trying to determine why she should care about her grades, if her parents didn't.

"Yes I did," Linda kept her expression solemn. "And I tried to talk to your father about it many times."

"So," Tayler shrugged.

"Tayler, do you know how many notes I've read from your past teachers in just the past hour?" Linda was still trying to get her daughter to see her point of view, and realize how important a good education was.

"No," the girl shook her head. Not appearing as if she was all that concerned about it. "They all say the same thing. Tayler is very smart but does not apply herself." Linda read one of the notes word for word, hoping to get her to understand a bit better.

"At least they know I'm smart," Tayler managed a small smile, seeing the bright side of the entire conversation she was having to have with her mother.

Tayler had noticed how her stepfather hadn't said a word since Linda called her over to the table. All he did rather was look through her past records, transferring some of the information to the new set of documents Linda had started to fill out for her new school.

"I want you to start applying yourself." Linda spoke up again, causing Tayler to shift her attention from watching Danny back to Linda. "Now I realize this is going to be a change and all, going to a new school." Linda softened when she said the last statement. "But I do want to start seeing better grades, and I expect your homework to be one of your number one priorities rather than watching tv. I also want to see only praises from your teachers from now on." Linda wasn't sure how she expected her daughter to react to her expectations, but she really wasn't expecting her to become so defensive. She just didn't think it was something her daughter normally did. At least not with her father.

"What makes you think I even had time to study?" Tayler replied sarcastically, reminding her mother that she was dealing with a teenager.

"Tayler, you already told me your father expected you to go home right after school."

Linda decided that rather than arguing with her, she would instead respond by reminding her of what she said herself regarding her past. "And you spent your time watching tv. Needless to say if you had time to watch TV. You had time to study. Now why didn't you study?" Linda, once again attempted to get to the bottom of her daughters low grades.

"There was no need," Tayler shrugged. "It wasn't like my Dad paid any attention anyways." This time she spoke with a bit more of a pungent tone.

Linda inhaled and exhaled a long breath, doing her best to ignore the sharp tone and instead focus on the words her daughter spoke regarding her father. She hated when she felt this way, but anytime her daughter spoke in an ill manner towards her father, it made her once again regret the years she spent away from her, as well as the neglect she succumbed to education wise.

"Well we're paying attention," Linda knew she had to ignore those feelings. Knowing that if she didn't, she would never be able to get pass the past and raise her daughter in a manner that would make her a responsible adult in the future. "And we want these grades up."

Tayler didn't say a word, rather all she did was turn around and head for the basement.

"If not, you'll be loosing privileges, until we see an improvement," Linda added, just before Tayler closed the door behind her.

"Whatever?" Tayler didn't like the fact of being threatened with receiving a measure of discipline. Especially from the parent that hadn't been a parent to her since she was a toddler. Even if it wasn't her fault. Sure she understood why her mother left after it was explained to her. And she believed her when she said she tried to form a relationship with her, but her father refused. But that still didn't mean she was willing to face consequences handed down by her.

"Tayler!" Linda called after her, but was ignored in the process. "You could have helped." She looked at her husband when he still didn't say anything.

"I'm neutral," Danny set the pen down that he was using to fill out the paperwork. "Besides, I didn't think you needed any help. You are her mother."

"And you're her stepfather," Linda reminded him.

"And that's why I'm remaining neutral. She's not use to having a present father figure in her life, and me choosing to be a family man will be an adjustment for her. Considering her father wasn't."

XXXXXXXX

Tayler was mad as she sat alone in her room. How could Linda think that she had the authority to tell her that she would receive punishment by not doing her best. On top of that, what made her think she wasn't already doing her best. It's not like she knew her, not really anyways. Then again, she guessed she knew where Linda got the idea. Almost all her old teachers wrote the same remark. But that still didn't erase the fact that she didn't believe Linda had the right to judge her for it. It's not like she had been a full time parent after all. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew Linda was right, she hadn't been doing her best, and she knew her grades could be better. But what frightened her now was the worry she was slowly succumbing too, with the same thoughts filling her mind. Had she gotten too comfortable in not trying, and would she be able to adjust to a new school life? She had never been good at making friends, considering she was never really given the opportunity. Teachers thought she didn't care, and that's why she didn't do well in school. When in reality it was quite the opposite. She did care about school at first, but she had soon given up when she realized she didn't have a parent that did.

XXXXXXXX

"I need to get started on supper," Linda got up from the table and started for the kitchen when she remembered the laundry load she had put in the dryer earlier. "Call one of the boys in and tell them to go get the towels out of the dryer and fold them." Linda called over her shoulder to her husband.

"Which one?" Danny asked confused, knowing he wasn't usually the one to ask one of the children to pitch in with the laundry.

"I don't know, pick one." Linda was trying not to let her frustration with Tayler show, but it was becoming obvious to her husband, that there was only so much stifling she could do before the exasperated feelings spilled out. "Seriously Danny, am I doing this parenting thing on my own?"

"No Linda," Danny sighed. "I'm just tired and I'm working a difficult case."

"Did you take the roast for family dinner to Henry?" Linda was trying to remember to do a thousand different things, and she was trying to get them crossed off her list as quickly as she could.

"No," Danny sighed again. Already preparing himself to get chewed out once again by his wife.

"Danny," Linda grumbled. "Henry wants it there early. He said he wants to try something new."

"I forgot. I'll do it now." Danny didn't by any means feel like getting in the car and driving over to Bay Ridge. But if it would keep his wife happy, he'd do it.

"And take one of the kids with you!" Linda continued on her way to the kitchen.

"Tayler!" Danny opened the door to the basement and called down to her from the top of the stairs. "Come up here!"

"Tayler?" Linda stopped abruptly in her tracks. Her voice showing an element of surprise.

"Why not?" Danny didn't see any reason why he shouldn't take her along. "She could probably use a few minutes out of the house. Besides, Nicki's there, and maybe she can talk to her."

"I thought you knew how to speak teen?" Linda's frustration was beginning to dissipate as she was quickly reminded how much she loved the man she married, simply because he was willing to try to become a father figure to her daughter.

"No, I know how to speak detective. Which is sometimes the same thing, depending." Danny clarified.

"Depending on what?" Linda looked at his confused.

"Depending on the case," Danny tried simplifying.

"Okay detective, crack the kid. Get her to open up. I've tried everything I can think of and your partner says your good with kids that are involved in your cases." Linda remembered the time or two she had been around Detective Baez.

"That's because it's the job," Danny was hoping he would be able to get her to see the difference. "Taylers my stepdaughter, and she isn't going to be as easy."

"Afraid of a challenge are we?" Linda understood what her husband was trying to get at, yet she also knew that anytime he was faced with a challenge, he went after it with both barrels blazing.

"Challenge accepted," Danny was doing his best to fight the smile that was trying to show. But the more the word challenge repeated in his head, the bigger the target got.

XXXXXXXX

The car ride over to Bay Ridge started out quiet. Tayler was too nervous to speak, thinking she was in trouble with her stepfather for walking out and speaking disrespectfully to Linda earlier, and that's why he wanted her to ride with him, so he could yell at her or something like she figured most stepfathers did when the child's biological parent weren't around.

Danny on the other hand was behaving in quite the opposite manner. He was keeping silent allowing his detective skills to take over as he worked on trying to get a reading on his stepdaughter. He could sense she wanted someone to talk, but he was fairly certain she wouldn't speak of it, especially to him for that manner. Then again, it seemed like the two of them managed to break through a few barriers. Yet one thing remained, she still didn't trust him.

"So you going to bust me?" Tayler couldn't take it anymore, and she finally gained the courage to say something to him.

"Why would I do that?" Danny took his eyes off the road just long enough to glance at her.

"Aren't you mad at me for walking out?" Tayler sounded a bit confused when she said it.

"Well you could have acted a bit more respectfully," Danny really didn't want to come down on her in anyway but, he knew he had to say something. Especially considering he was her stepfather, and part of her raising was up to him.

"I know," Tayler sighed. If there was one thing about Tayler, she knew the protocol in behaving correctly. Unfortunately, sometimes her teenage mouth got in the way of her brain. "And I'm sorry," Tayler felt the urge to apologize. "It's just," she started to continue, but soon fell silent. She wasn't sure how to continue, and even if she did, could she trust him?

"It's just sometimes school can be a bit overwhelming," Danny already knew what she was trying to say.

"Yeah," Tayler mumbled. Trying to determine how he could read her so clearly. "I mean what's it matter if I get good grades or not?" Her voice was showing pure frustration. "I'll still graduate from high school."

"It does make a difference." Danny wasn't exactly certain how he should continue. Even if he knew he had to. He didn't think he was the best one to offer advice when it came to schooling. But he was her stepfather, and if he didn't, who would? "It can determine where you go to college and what you do for the rest of your life."

"I'm not going to college," Tayler looked at him, a blank yet serious expression crossing her face.

"I thought your mom said that you wanted to go to college?" Danny was trying to remember.

"Did you go to college?" Tayler furrowed her brows when she asked. Trying to avoid his direct question.

"Well no," Danny shook his head. "But thats partially because I chose to join the marines."

"And you still have a good job," Tayler said pointedly, reminding him of what he was doing now.

"Yes, I do," Danny agreed. "But that's because I went to the police academy. Which is a form of education," he was sure to add.

"Your only saying that because you want me to make good grades," Tayler muttered, beginning to think it was all just a way for him to sound impactful and forcing a realm of authority over her without coming right out and saying it.

"No," Danny contradicted. "I wasn't even going to bring up school."

"You weren't?" Tayler wasn't sure if she should believe him.

"No," Danny repeated. "I was just going to tell you that you can talk to me if you want." The last thing Danny wanted was to make an emaculate show of emotion, but he also didn't want her to keep the frustrations of so much change in so little time bottled up inside.

"I can't talk to you, your my stepfather," Tayler reminded him, suprised that he would even suggest such a thing. Her voice wasn't sarcastic, but it definitely showed signs of confusion.

"I'm aware of that," Danny nodded. "But I'm going to tell you how it is anyways." Danny was tired of taking baby steps around her. "Your not use to having a family that you can talk to, but that's all changed now, and I wouldn't blame you if you were afraid. Now I don't want to sound poetic or anything. That's your mothers job. But I do know that sometimes the fear won't go away. So you have to do it afraid."

"That was kind of poetic." Tayler who was doing her best from smiling, or appearing as if she liked how blunt he could be, couldn't stifle the grin that was spreading.

"Tell me about it," Danny sighed, hating the way it sounded even more than it sounded in his head before he said it. "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Can you get Linda to leave me alone about school?" Tayler replied, after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Not even I can do that," Danny turned her down as he pulled into the driveway of his fathers home.

XXXXXXXX

"What are you two doing here?" Frank looked up when the back kitchen door opened and his son and his sons stepdaughter walked in.

Tayler didn't say anything, rather she just stepped aside so Danny could put the roast in the freezer. Leaving Danny to answer his fathers question.

"Linda said Pop wanted the roast early, and we needed to get out of the house for a few minutes," Danny didn't offer any details, at least not yet. "Where is Pop anyways?" He wondered aloud.

"He went with Uncle Jamie to watch Mom in court today." Nicki answered his question from where she sat at the kitchen table with her grandfather.

"You didn't want to go see her in action?" Danny had to admit he didn't enjoy attending court either but Nicki on the other hand was a bit different than he was.

"I've heard enough of that case to last me awhile," Nicki replied. "She's been working on it at home everyday for a week."

Tayler had heard enough. It wasn't necessarily because of the conversation topic, it was rather due to the amount of talking that was going on, and being she was far more use to silence, she walked out.

"Nicki," Danny looked at his niece after his stepdaughter walked out. "Can you go talk to Tayler about school?"

"Haven't we already figured out that, that doesn't turn out well?" Nicki stood from the chair she was sitting in.

"I just want you to stay with her and see if she'll talk to you, maybe try and find out why she doesn't want to go," Danny justified.

"You want me to be a spy?" Nicki looked surprised that he would even suggest it.

"No, it's called interrogation," Danny corrected.

"How is it interrogation if all I'm going to do it sit around with her and not ask questions?"

"Just go," Danny shoved her towards the door.

"Aren't you the one that told Aunt Linda not to push me into trying to get her to open up?"

"That was before I started taking the role as her stepfather seriously," Danny lied, just trying to get her out of the room so he could quit with the explanation.

"Since when do you not take any of your roles seriously?" Frank turned his attention to their conversation.

"I was wondering the exact same thing," Nicki laughed. "But I wasn't going to say it."

"Just go," Danny repeated.

"Fine," Nicki sounded a bit annoyed as she left to do what he asked.

"Finally," Danny breathed out a sigh of relief as he took the seat Nicki occupied just seconds ago.

There was a brief moment of silence, Frank not exactly wanting to pry into his sons business but, he could tell something was getting to him.

"You alright?" Frank broke the silence.

"Fine," Danny shrugged his fathers concern aside, not wanting it to appear that he couldn't handle the struggles that work and his family sometimes brought.

"You know it's very transparent when you bring dinner over, that there's something bothering you." Frank glanced up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Maybe so," Danny had to admit his father had a point. "But this time I'm here because Pop wanted the roast early."

"Is it the case?" Frank didn't let his sons attempt to change the subject hinder him from asking what was really on his mind.

"Kidnapping cases are never easy," Danny told him what he already knew from his own experiences as a detective. "Especially when it's children."

"Some of the worst," Frank nodded in agreement.

"It's just these senseless acts of stupidity that gets to me," Danny continued. "Who in their right mind would kidnap a child?"

"Because they aren't in their right mind," Frank said simply. "And that's why we have officers like you that work major cases."

"I guess you have a point," Danny yawned, the missed sleep and long hours beginning to get to him.

"I got coffee in the pot," Frank gestured at the pot on the counter.

"I could use it," Danny got up from the table so he could pour himself a cup.

"Does Linda know about the case?" Frank had a feeling there was more than just the case getting to his eldest son.

"Of course not," Danny replied almost immediately. "She'd freak. Besides, she's a little preoccupied with Tayler."

"I never brought the job home to your mother either," Frank remembered.

"How did you do it?" Danny looked at his father questioningly. "Leave the job at work?"

"The same as you do," Frank said simply. "I didn't want my family to worry."

"You never did take out difficult cases on us," Danny took a sip of the coffe he had been offered.

"You don't either," Frank reminded him.

"Sometimes I wonder if they can see the frustration on me," Danny said in all honesty.

"They don't," Frank assured him.

"How did you know?"

"You can tell just by looking at them," he said simply.

"By looking deep into their expressions and watching their behavior."

"I hope you're right," Danny still wasn't certain.

"I know I am," Frank's voice held absolute certainly.

"But how do you know?" Danny repeated the question.

"What do the boys usually do when you when they see you after you get home from work?" Frank's asked the question he already knew the answer to, just to make a point.

"Ask me to do something with them."

"And that's how I know," Frank pointed at him.

Danny was about to say something about his father being right but, was interrupted by the cell phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Reagan," Danny spoke into the receiver just as soon as he picked it up. "I'll be right there," he said solemnly before hanging up the phone. "I got to go Dad," Danny dropped the phone in his pocket. "We got another missing kid."

"Ugh," Frank said disgusted as he ran a hand down his face.

"Can you keep Tayler, and then I'll get Jamie to take her home when he drops Pop off?" Danny was about to hurry out the door but, stopped short when he remembered he wasn't alone when he arrived.

"Go ahead," Frank knew Danny was in a hurry to get to the crime scene.

"Tayler!" Danny called running out of the kitchen and into the other room hurriedly, going to look for Tayler. "I've got to go back to work."

"What about me?" Tayler managed to find her voice, worried she would be left alone with strangers, even if they were supposed to be her new family.

"Your going to stay here," Danny enlightened her. "And then Uncle Jamie will take home." Danny was trying to give her the rundown of everything he needed to tell her as quickly as he could so he could meet up with his parter.

"But," Tayler responded, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"You'll be fine," Nicki spoke up, knowing her uncle would get a rip from his CO if he arrived at the crime scene too late. "I stay here all the time."

Tayler didn't say anything but, that didn't keep Danny and Nicki from noticing she still wasn't certain.

"Maybe Grandpa will play poker with us before Uncle Jamie gets here," Nicki spoke up again, thinking of something that she enjoyed doing with her grandfather and thinking that perhaps Tayler would enjoy the same.

"I wouldn't leave you here if I wasn't a hundred percent certain that you would be okay," Danny assured her, beginning to think there was something else behind her uncertainty. Perhaps her even getting the feeling he was trying to dump her off on someone else just so he wouldn't have to be around her for the evening. She did after all have a concern regarding step parents and their families after what she had seen on tv and heard from people at her old school.

"Okay," Tayler replied reluctantly. Even if she didn't feel like speaking, she knew she needed to give him an answer so he could get on with his work.

"I'll call your mom and let her know what's going on," Danny started for the front door.

"Oh and be good, try to have a good time, and all that other stuff," Danny knew he needed to say something parental to her, even if it wasn't something he was used to doing a with her. Then again, he wasn't really used to doing anything with her, she had barely been living with him for a week.

XXXXXXXX

Tayler returned to her seat at the foot of the stairs just as soon as Danny walked out the door. Tayler had never had a problem being left alone at home but was different. This time she had been left with the family frightened her quite a bit. She had no idea why she felt this way, it wasn't like they had ever said anything mean to her or tried to mistreat her and make her feel like an outsider. Nicki attempted to talk to her further, but as soon as Danny walked out the door, it was obvious to her that Tayler wasn't interested in anything she had to say.

"I don't care what Uncle Danny says," Nicki surrendered, returning to the kitchen. "I give up."

"What happened?" Frank was busy looking through the refrigerator for something he could eat for dinner without having to make to big a mess in the kitchen.

"Nothing," Nicki know how else say it.

"I'll give it a try," Frank volunteered closing the refrigerator before taking a step closer to the door.

"Good luck," Nicki returned to the computer and website she had left.

Just as soon as Tayler saw Frank take a few steps toward her, she started to move away from the steps thinking she was in his way.

"Hold on there," Frank stopped her. "I want to talk to you for a few minutes."

"What about?" Tayler voiced the words just barely loud enough for him to make out, her voice showing a hint of nervousness.

"Nothing inparticular," Frank motioned for her to join him in the living room where they could sit somewhere a bit more comfortably rather than on the steps of the stairwell. "I just think we ought to get to know one another."

"Why do you want to get to know me?" Tayler voiced the question.

"We are a family now," he reminded her.

"I appreciate that Mr. Reagan, I mean Commisioner," Tayler was quick to correct herself. "But you don't have to, I'm just your step-granddaughter. If that's even a thing." Tayler was trying to remember if she had ever heard the phrase or title before.

"That doesn't mean we can't get to know one another," Frank had a point.

"What do you want to know?" Tayler sighed, getting the feeling she'd never get left alone, unless she answered his questions.

"Danny said you weren't wanting to go to school, why? Is it because you had trouble at school?"

"No," Tayler shook her head, cracking a small smile. "I've never really been in trouble before."

"How did you manage that?" Frank was almost certain all kids got in trouble at least once or twice. He remembered his youngest never being one to get into too much trouble but, even he had a mild discretion a time or two.

"I don't know," Tayler didn't seem willing to say anything further but the bare minimum when in came to her responses. "Just not in my nature I guess."

"I wish I could say that about Danny," Frank couldn't help but think of the past. "I could tell you story after story about your stepfather. But even with his and your mothers faults, they are good people." Frank figured that while they were talking, he might as well try to help his son and daughter in law out in their task of getting the girl integrated into the Reagan family.

"Danny's okay," Tayler shrugged. Still having trouble believing that she was actually talking to someone about it. "I just don't know if I can trust him."

"If you can't trust Danny, then you can't trust anyone," Frank let the conversation drop with that final statement, knowing she needed time to think on his words of wisdom he embarked on her. He wanted to say more but, knew he needed to leave the actual moment of breakthrough to Danny and Linda. Besides, he could tell she wasn't ready for a breakthrough as of yet, it was too soon since her world was turned upside down.

Tayler continued to sit alone even after Frank walked away, giving her the opportunity to ponder everything he had just said. Part of her figured he had a point but, that didn't mean everything was going to change and she was going to adapt to her new lifestyle in a matter of days. After all, she didn't get along with her half-brothers, and she was having to live with a mother she didn't know and a stepfather that confused her more often than not. If that wasn't enough, she also didn't know why she believed a man she had barely known but, for some strange reason Tayler didn't understand, when he said something, she seemed to think he was telling the truth. Then again, she wasn't a hundred percent certain if it was that or just based on the fact she wanted to believe that Danny and Linda were good people so bad and that the changes she was facing in her life was a positive move that her feelings were betraying her and she didn't know what to believe. After all, they were all still learning what it meant to be a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all enjoyed the update. I apologize it has been taking me so long to get a story updated but, I have been busy with my new job among countless other things. The next story I will be working on updating is Taken By Surprise. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9: Still Learning Part 2

"What do you want to do?" Detective Baez sat at her desk, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't know," Danny tossed the pencil he was holding onto his desk. He had tossed it aside a little harder than he intentioned, causing it to bounce up and hit his partner on the other side of the desk.

"Hey!" Baez picked it up and tossed it back at him.

"Sorry," Danny grumbled, before picking it up and placing it off to the side.

"I'm just as upset about this case as you are," Baez was trying to get to the root of her partners estranged behavior. They had been through countless unappealing cases together, but never once did he appear as disgruntled as he was now. "But you are taking it too far. What's going on with you?"

"I have a thirteen year old stepdaughter now," Danny explained, his voice low.

"What?" Baez looked at him. Surprised that he hadn't said anything about her before. "When did that happen?" Baez knew it wasn't very often that someone would say they inherited a child.

"Recently," Danny sighed. "She just came to live with us after her dad was killed." "That's rough," Baez squinted.

"You'd think so," Danny shrugged. "But she hasn't let on, so you could tell. In fact, most of the time she acts like it doesn't bother her.

"Their relationship must have been off," Baez figured.

"That's what Linda and I think," he admitted.

"And that's going to make things hard on you," Baez thought.

"That and she doesn't trust us enough, to understand that we want what's best for her, or to even talk to us about all the change with how she's feeling." Danny told her the real root of the problem they were experiencing.

"If she didn't trust her own biological father. It's going to be an eternity, before she learns to trust the stepfather she doesn't know." Baez hated to say it, but she knew her partner well enough to know she didn't have to sugar coat reality.

"Trust me, I know." Danny admitted. "And it's been a constant battle almost everyday."

"Sorry," Baez said bleakly.

"Yeah, " Danny muttered. "Now let's figure something out with this case." He stood, so he could get a better look at the large map, they had of the general locations where the crimes were committed. "Looks like they picked one up here," Danny marked the spot on the map with a red felt marker. "And another one here." He proceeded to do the same in the other location, only a few miles away.

"But what's the motive? Why would they kidnap only 13 year olds?" Baez proceeded to tape the images of the children on the map.

"I don't know," Danny shook his head. "But there has to be some sort of relativity.

"From what it appears, every one of the kids that were kidnapped, were all kidnapped within three miles of their home." Baez drew a circle around the general area.

"Then let's focus on the Ineos Projects and the Demzy Projects in the center," Danny drew another circle around the two projects, he figured they should hit first.

"I'll get a list of the tennants," Baez returned to her computer.

"And I'll see if any of them had a motive," Danny prepared to jot down the names his partner gave him.

XXXXXXXX

That same day, and Linda was busy getting the kids ready for back to school. And that included, uniform shopping, new shoes, backpacks, and school supplies.

Tayler literally hated the uniform shopping, thinking that the whole pleated skirt thing was rediculous. And if that wasn't bad enough, the shirt and tie combination made it even worse. Despite still being upset, over having to attend a parochial school, Tayler kept quite, inwardly groaning to herself. Knowing that complaining wouldn't do any good. Especially when it came to her mother, who had been talking about school for over a week.

Tayler was overjoyed, when they finished with the uniforms, and moved on. Not that she was exactly pleased with her mother wanting to purchase her things. It wasn't necessarily based on the fact, that she didn't want them. That was beside the point, the fact of the matter was, she still didn't like the fact, that she was having to spend she and Danny's money on her.

"Alright guys, pick out one you like," Linda said, leading her children down the backpack aisle.

Jack and Sean were eager to choose the ones they liked, and it didn't take long for Jack to choose a red one, and Sean a blue one. Tayler on the other hand, had yet to make a move, indicating that she was even remotely interested in choosing one she liked. It wasn't because she didn't see any she liked, in fact there was one in particular that drew her attention. It was turquoise with blue and orange swirls, and she saw it the second she stepped foot down the aisle. Unfortunately, no matter how much she wanted to reach out and touch it, she just couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Tayler," Linda noticed her eldest, had yet to show any intention of picking one up off the shelf. "Have you found one you like?"

"I don't need one," Tayler replied by shaking her head.

"Tayler, you have to have something to carry your books in," Linda smiled, picking up two different backpacks. One of them being the one her daughter was eyeing.

"But, I really don't need it," Tayler continued with her original statement. "I brought my old one with me.

"Tayler," Linda looked at her intently. "The boys get new backpacks every year, and you'll do the same. Now do you like any of these?" Linda held them out to her.

Tayler sighed, but eventually a slow smile started to cross her face. "I like that one." She reached out and placed a hand gently on the one Linda was holding in her left hand.

"Then that's the one we'll get," Linda handed it to her.

"Thank you," Tayler's voice was low. But her tone was sincere.

"Anytime," Linda smiled, placing a hand lovingly over her forearm.

A few minutes later, and Tayler and Jack looked through the countless number of shoes, they had lined up on the shelf, while they waited for Linda, who was helping Sean on one of the aisles over pick out new school shoes.

"I like these," Tayler picked up a pair of white tennis shoes that she favored.

"Then do what I do, when I want something," Jack shrugged. "Ask mom."

"I can't ask her for anything. She's already given me so much." Tayler said, quickly returning the shoes to the shelf.

"Tayler, there parents they work for us, that's what they do." Jack grinned, when he said it.

"Yeah, your parents don't seem the type, and I kind of wonder what your mom would say if she heard you say it." Tayler, for one of the first times since she arrived, was enjoying having a younger brother to tease.

"Don't you dare," Jacks eyes went wide.

"I won't," she shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"Have you two picked out a pair you like?" Linda found her two elder children a few minutes later on the aisle over. After she finished with Sean.

"Tayler likes these," Jack picked up the pair, Tayler had spoke of, just moments ago.

"Those are nice," Linda took them from her son. "What size do you need?" The new mother wasn't quite sure what size the girl wore just yet.

"Oh I don't need them," Tayler covered.

"Course you do," Linda wasn't exactly the type of parent to spoil her children. But she also didn't want them going without, when it was clear they needed them. "The ones you are wearing are looking a little worn." She pointed out.

"I can still get some use out of them," Tayler tried.

"Nonsence," Linda ignored her. "You need them." She proceeded to pull out a couple of different sizes for her to try on.

She may had only been living with Linda for a short time, but Tayler was quickly coming to the conclusion, that there was no point in arguing with the woman, when she had her mind made up. And of course Tayler, not being the one to argue, was quite content to give in. At least when it came to most things.

A few minutes later, and Linda was content that each of her children had everything they needed, and were more than ready for the first day of school. With this in mind, Linda left the shoe aisle, and headed for the register.

"Thanks," Tayler looked at Jack intently, as they trailed behind their mother. Finding it hard to believe, that she was experiencing a moment in which she didn't mind having a half-brother.

"Let's just say you owe me one," Jack grinned.

"I had a feeling, you were going to say that."

XXXXXXXX

That evening, and the family sat down to a dinner of picked up pizza, Linda picked up on their way home from shopping.

"Did you have a successful shopping trip?" Danny asked in between bites.

"We got new uniforms, shoes, backpacks, and supplies for all three," Linda sounded pleased enough with the outcome of the trip.

"Do you like what you got?" Danny looked at the kids.

"I like everything I got," Sean was the first to speak. "I just wish I didn't have to go back to school."

"I never did either," Danny admitted.

"Thanks for everything you guys got me today," Tayler figured she owed her mother and stepfather some sort of thanks,. Even if she still wasn't completely saying very much.

"You don't have to thank us," Linda shook her head. "At least not when it comes to getting you something you need."

"Yes I do," Tayler appeared serious. "Because from where I come from. A lot of people from Plattsburg live an entirely different life than they do here in New York City."

"How so?" Linda had no idea what she was talking about. Especially considering it had been so many years since she lived in Plattsburg.

"A lot of my friends came from either foster families or families with step parents, and they always came to school with old stuff, or stuff that was second hand, and had seen better days." Tayler did her best to explain it in a way, that would show them just how grateful she was, yet in a way that would show that she really didn't want to talk about it in depth.

"We understand," Linda nodded. "But I want to assure you that, that will never happen here. Because in our opinion," Linda pointed at herself and her husband. "You are the same as your brothers, and you will receive everything they get."

Tayler was about to reply with either another thank you, or another you don't have to do that. Linda wasn't certain, because before either of them had a chance to speak, Danny spoke up.

"Do I need to take on an extra tour to pay for everything?" He joked.

"No," Linda smacked him.

"I'm just teasing Tayler, we've never had a daughter before, and from what I've been from my sister about Nicki. Girls can get kind of expensive." Danny assured her, that he wasn't by any means bothered by anything Linda purchased for her.

"I don't need all new things all the time," Tayler shook her head.

"Didn't your dad take you shopping, before school started?" Linda wondered. Knowing it was quite the norm, for parents to purchase new things, before the start of most school semesters.

"He would give me a certain amount of money, and then drop me off at the mall, to get what I needed. So I had to learn quite early on, how to make the money stretch."

"He let you go alone?" Linda couldn't imagine, just dropping her child off at the store to do their own shopping. Even if they didn't live in New York City.

"At first he didn't, but I got use to it after awhile," Tayler shrugged.

"Well I'll be taking you from now on," Linda sounded certain.

Things turned solemn at the dinner table. Linda, once again, regretting the early years of her daughters life, and all that was involved. Such as shopping trips, field trips, and other fun things she did with her boys when they were out of school. And if that wasn't enough, she even missed, the not so fun times, a parent underwent with a child. Things like discipline, dentists and doctors appointments.

"At first I was scared to death," Tayler smiled when she thought back to the first time she was dropped off at the door. "Even lonesome, that he didn't want to spend time with me. But I guess it's something I learned to live with." Tayler thought about it a bit more, and it was obvious, just by the sound of her voice, that she had long gotten over the lonesome feeling.

"Tayler? Did you ever wonder why you didn't have a mother around, like the other kids?"

"I guess every kid goes through something like that. Whether they are missing a mother or a father." Tayler shrugged.

"I guess that's true," Linda had to admit, that she had never given it much thought. At least until she had to drop everything, and hurry to retrieve the child she didn't know. But was hers in every way.

The conversation around the dinner table turned bleak, even if it wasn't Taylers intention. Nor was it Linda's when she continued with her pattern of questioning.

"This is such a cheerful dinner time conversation," Danny spoke up, trying to lighten the mood, when he realized just how solemn everything turned.

"Danny, I was trying to have a conversation with our daughter," Linda complained of his interruption. Even if she didn't really like the dismal setting, it turned into.

"I noticed," Danny smirked in response.

Tayler caught her mothers words, and she was waiting for her stepfather to correct his wife's use of words, but it never came.

She definitely, wouldn't go as far as saying that she was dissapointed, in fact, she even had to admit that she was glad. Thinking that perhaps she managed to luck out when it came to having a decent stepparent. Unlike the kids from her old school, that told her stories about step-fathers who were always yelling at their step-children, and then punishing them for no reason.

"So who's ready for school to start tomorrow?" Danny asked the question, he already knew the answer to. Then again, that really wasn't the plan. The plan was for them to react in the manner in which he knew they wouldn't let him down. Especially his boys.

"NO!" Jack and Sean complained loudly.

Danny smiled, and turned his attention to Tayler. "How bout you?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with them," Tayler nodded at her half-brothers. "New school, new people, and new classes. Not exactly my idea of something to look forward to."

"You'll do fine," Linda assured her. Hoping to appease her daughters nervousness.

"I sure hope so," Tayler wasn't quite sure, but she figured that in a situation such as this, all there was, was hope.

Just as soon as dinner was over, Tayler made a quick departure to the basement. She wasn't sure why. Conidering for the first time since she came to live with them, part of her wanted to remain downstairs with them the rest of the evening. On the other hand, the other half of her was the same nervous kid, she had been since her life fell apart, and she had to pick up all the pieces and create a new puzzle that she would call life. Fortunately for her, she was finally beginning to feel as if she had more than the border of the puzzle put together.

XXXXXXXX

Later that night, and Danny was so tired from his overloaded case load, that he fell asleep on the couch after dinner.

"Tayler," Jack said, reaching his half-sisters bedroom.

"What?" Tayler paused the tv show she was watching.

"You know," Jack started to look around the room. Before he continued with the main reason he was down there. "I don't think I've been down here since the room was finished. It's not bad."

"Thanks," Tayler sounded confused. "I think."

"Since your obviously not going to cut to the chase," Sean interrupted. "I will. And as much as I can't believe I'm saying this. We need your help. If we're going to pull this off."

"Pull what off?" Tayler looked at both her half-brothers confused.

"One last end of summer prank!" Sean sounded excited.

"That doesn't sound like a very good idea," Tayler said.

"Come on," Jack tried to convince her. "It'll be fun."

"What are you going to do?" Even if Tayler didn't think it was a good idea, she still had her curiosity.

"Dads asleep on the couch. Help us," Sean started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"No thanks," Tayler was quick to turn him down. Especially when he spoke of his target.

"But you didn't even let me continue with what I was saying," Sean grumbled.

"No Sean," Tayler sounded annoyed.

"But why not?" Sean complained, drawing out his sentence. Before taking a seat on her bed.

"Because I don't want to get in trouble, and that's exactly what'll happen, when he gets rudely awakened."

"No we won't," Jack shook his head. "Dad expects us to try to do something to catch him off guard," he tried explaining.

"Maybe he won't get mad at you, but your his kids. I'm the kid he doesn't want, but doesn't have a choice but to have around. And as much as knowing that hurts, it would hurt even worse, listening to him trying to convince Linda to place me in the system."

"What's place you in the system?" Sean asked confused.

"It means they would terminate their parental rights, and I would become a ward of the state. Which would land me in a group home." Tayler didn't really like talking or thinking about it, so she decided to give them the short version.

"But I thought you didn't want to be here?" Sean crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Whether I want to be here or not. The fact of the matter is, anythings better than a group home" Tayler explained. And even though she didn't say it, she had to admit, that her new home, wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be.

"I guess you've got a point," Jack said, after thinking about it.

"So why don't you just leave the guy alone," she suggested. "He's been working a lot, and he's going to have to go right back, just as soon as he wakes up form his nap."

"But we always play pranks before we go back to school," Sean wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"Whatever," Tayler was convinced that she wouldn't be able to convince them, and decided to give in.

"Guess we'll have to do it alone," Sean shrugged, looking over at his brother, before the two started to make their way up the basement stairs.

"I thought you said this was a bad idea?" Jack turned around, when he realized Tayler was following them.

"I did," Tayler nodded. "But that doesn't mean, I don't want to watch."

A few minutes later, and both boys were in position behind the couch, while Tayler was curled up on one of the single arm chairs near the couch, just kind of waiting to see what they were going to do, and watch her stepfather reaction. Wondering which of them was going to be right, regarding his behavior, she or Jack.

Seconds later, and Sean pressed his finger hard on the air horn, he had, had saved for one of his brothers soccer games.

Danny jerked his head up in an instance, and just as soon as he did, Jack squirted him in the face with his water gun.

All at once, Danny grabbed both the boys arms, and jerked them both over the back of the couch, and on top of him, where he could wrap them in a headlock, before glancing at Tayler.

"I tried to stop them," Tayler said innocently.

"Thanks," Danny gave her a crooked smile. "As for you two, haven't you learned not to play a prank on her father, unless you have a quick get away?" Danny still had water droplets dripping off his face, and he proceeded by wiping his face on the back of one of his sons shirts.

"Dad, let us go," Sean giggled, pleadingly.

"Do you promise to think of a better prank before next year?"

"Yes!" Jack yelled.

"Good," Danny let them go, before pulling himself up off the couch, so he could get ready to go back to work.

"When can you stay home with us at night?" Sean sounded sad, that his father was having to leave again.

"Soon, Sean, soon," Danny could only hope, that he would manage to get the case wrapped up, so he could have a few nights off, that involved more than just dropping by for a quick meal and power nap.

"Now," he continued. "I'm not sure if I'll be back in time to see you guys off for school," Danny returned his shield to his belt. He was about to continue with his statement, but was interrupted by his wife.

"Danny, you have to be here," Linda overheard, walking in from the kitchen. "It's important that were here to send them off together."

"Linda," Danny whispered, not wanting the kids to overhear, the case he was working. "I have a 72 hour window to find these kids. "So I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." Was all Danny was willing to say on the subject. Knowing that if they got any leads whatsoever, they had to jump on it. In hopes it would lead them down the right path.

"Please try, Dad," Jack sighed, overhearing part of his parents conversation.

"I'll try Jack," Danny looked at him seriously, before pointing at him. "And no more ease dropping."

"Sorry," Jack grinned.

Danny started to pull his suit jacket on, and Linda proceeded by looking at each of her children.

"You three need to start taking your showers and getting ready for bed."

"But Mom," Sean complained. "It's too early."

"Listen to your mother," was the last thing Danny said, before kissing his wife, and heading out the door.

"Do we have to get ready for bed already?" Jack tried to convince her, to change her mind.

"You heard your father," Linda wasn't backing on her decision. "Besides, it's not an early night when you have to be up before 7:00."

She was surprised when all three of her children moaned in complaint, and she was even more surprised when her daughter, didn't follow her instructions.

"Tayler," Linda responded. "You know what your stepfather said. And as far as your concerned, what he says goes."

"I know," Tayler was by no means, trying to dispute his or her authority. "But I'm 13."

"I know," Linda repeated the same thing as her daughter did. "And I'll talk to Danny about the adjusting your bedtime, and see what we can come up with. But for now, until you get use to getting up early for school, you will be going to bed at the same time as your brothers."

"Fine," Tayler didn't exactly say it with an attitude, but Linda could tell, she wasn't thrilled with the idea.

Then again, it really wasn't in Taylers nature to argue, and sometimes when she did, Linda tried to chalk it up, to her just being a teenager, and just be grateful, it wasn't something of the norm.

XXXXXXXX

"Come up with anything yet?" Baez asked, returning to her desk, with two cups of coffee in hand.

"Yeah, I found out I don't want to go to the projects, unless I'm packing," Danny looked up at her.

"Your always packing?" Baez reminded him.

"True," Danny admitted with a grin. "But I drove by there before I came in this evening. And it isn't like any of the projects I've seen." Danny took a sip from his coffee. "And I've been to several over the years." Danny thought of the amount of time his job required him to visit places such as those.

"Could you imagine raising kids there?" Baez thought of the parents of low income that had to raise their children there, and amongst the discrepancies.

"No way I'd live there with my three," Danny shook his head. "So did you find anything out while I was making my drive by?"

"Well apparently, there's been a huge rivalry going on between the two projects that have resulted in multiple acts of violence.

What's new?" Danny sounded as if he was speaking with a past knowledge of the projects.

"Your not going to believe this." Part of Baez appeared as if she was laughing, while the other part of her, appeared as if it was of complete stupidity.

"Try me?" Danny smiled. "Because there's always been bad blood between the two projects. The Ineos Project has it in for the Demzy Project, because they received funding from the state, for the property, and they didn't."

"Touche," Baez pointed at him, to show that he had hit the nail on the head. "And I was right, it was stupid.

"Most of our cases do involve at least some level of stupidity," Danny remembered. "At least on one persons part."

"But that still doesn't explain why one of the projects would respond by kidnapping kids in the area surrounding both projects?" Baez thought about it further.

"I don't know?" Danny shook his head, unsure of what to say.

"So what do you want to do?" Baez thought she better ask. Especially considering it appeared as if he knew a bit more regarding their history, than she did.

"I guess by searching the tenants from both projects," Danny had to admit, he wasn't sure what to do. At least in the instance of kidnapping. "See if we get any hits."

"Which one do you want? Ineos or Demzy?" Baez gave him a choice. Knowing they were going to be there all day searching the tenants from both projects. And if they didn't divide the work. They would be there all night as well.

"Ineos," Danny picked up his desk phone, to call the manager of the projects, so they could email him a list of tenants, and he could then print it out and get to work on something new.

"That manager is going to be happy, you are waking them up at 1:00 am," Maria glanced at the clock on the bottom of her computer screen.

"We have missing kids," Danny didn't really care, who he woke up. When it came to solving his case.

XXXXXXXX

That night, and Linda was back to preparing for the chaos that school days brought. She had gone shopping earlier that week, and made sure she had quick breakfast meals in the pantry, after school snacks, and ink for the printer, so Tayler could print computer assignments off. On top of that, she had to make sure each of the children's uniforms were washed and hung up in their bedrooms. By the time the children's bedtime rolled around, and she got the boys tucked in, and told Tayler that it was time for lights out, she, herself was exhausted. Had it not have been for her husbands absence, she would have enjoyed cuddling up next to him on the sofa, being it was only 9:30. Unfortunately, Danny was gone, and she didn't feel like watching tv alone. After nearly falling asleep on the couch with a pile of clean laundry, Linda woke herself up. Yawning, she picked up the folded towels, and carried them up the stairs, so she could them away, and call it an early night. She wanted to call Danny and check in, to see how he was doing, but she decided against it. Knowing how busy he was, and hoping he would some how manage to make it home, before she and the kids left for school. She wasn't exactly counting on it, knowing how caught up he got in his cases, but that didn't mean she couldn't hope. Even if it was a long shot.

Tayler had gone to bed when Linda told her to, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Only this time, her lack of sleep, wasn't due to anxiety of a new home. And she was experiencing a complete new form of worry. In fact, her old form of anxiety, had basically dwindled away to almost nothing, as she seemed to slowly begin to adapt to her new life. She still didn't completely trust them, and it was still a major life adjustment for her. But she kind of figured, that just went along with the territory. Tonight, however, she was faced with a new form apprehension. And that was due to one of the biggest worries a child, that was new, could face. A new school, new curriculum, complete strangers, among countless other things, she was sure would erupt. Then again, she figured that not all new things were bad. In fact, she was rather excited about all the new stuff Linda got her the day before, and was anxious to show it off. Considering in the past, she had to be exceptionally careful with how much she spent, and it made her have to go without quite a bit of new things. Such as a new backpack, folders, spirals and shoes.

Another realm of new, she was learning to accept, was how present, Danny and Linda were. Or at least tried to be, despite their busy schedules. And that following morning was no different. In fact, Tayler was beginning to realize, just how caring they were. Linda got up extra early to cook them all a good breakfast, and to her surprise, even Danny managed to make it home to eat breakfast with them, and send them on their way, before he took a quick power nap and headed back to work.

XXXXXXXX

Chaos was roaming the halls of Blessed Hearts Academy, and Tayler was smack dab in the middle of it. There was a ray of uniforms hurrying past her, and they all seemed to be blending in. At least to her, since they were all wearing identical clothing. there were hall monitors and faculty trying to keep the running and other noise from escalating. To anyone else, they wouldn't have counted it as loud at all. But to Tayler, it sounded like a hurricane. It wasn't as if she wasn't use to the hustle and bustle that a middle school hallway brought. But for someone who was as fearful and nervous as she was, it made it seem much worse than it really was. That, however did little to keep her from wanting to climb into her locker and hide away until the bell rang and she could escape to the secludity of her basement bedroom. If that wasn't bad enough, what made it worse was the fact that she wasn't able to make any sense out of the schedule Linda had printed out for her, earlier that week. She would have gone to the office for help, if she could have found it. But, considering she was barely able to locate her locker or the cafeteria. She knew that locating the office would be almost impossible. In the end however, she had to admit the classes didn't seem all that bad. Most of the teachers seemed okay, aside from one or two she wasn't sure of. Then again, she also figured that could have been because of the subject they taught. She had never been very good in science, and math was a whole other story.

She had never exactly done poorly in the subjects, but there were definitely times, that could have some improvement.

Time slowly dwindled away, and it seemed like forever before the final bell rung for the day. But just as soon as it did, Tayler was rushing through the doors and over to the pick up lane. It was to no surprise, that she was the first one in the car, compared to both her half-brothers who had friends they were talking to, but hadn't seen all summer.

"Well how was it?" Linda smiled at her children, once they all got into the car. Obviously, looking for good reports all the way around.

Unfortunately, she was sadly dissapointed. The boys were grumbling about receiving homework on the first day, among other things. Tayler, however was quite the opposite, and chose to remain silent.

"Tayler?" Linda asked her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tayler didn't want to speak at all. But she did manage to spit out a few words, just to keep from appearing disrespectful, and receiving a lecture, because of it.

Tayler didn't say a word the remainder of the ride home, and just as soon as the house was unlocked, she headed straight to the basement.

Just as soon as she reached the door, Linda stopped her.

"Tayler! I want to know how your first day went?"

"It was horible, and I'm never going back!" Tayler slammed the door to her room abruptly, before she hurried down the basement stairs.

"Whew," Linda let out a sigh. "Definitely have a teenager in the house." She decided to leave her alone for a while, and give her time to calm down.

Tayler sat on the floor of her basement bedroom, leaning against the wall. She didn't have any homework, and for that she was grateful. Especially after the hard day she had, had.

Linda left her alone for awhile, knowing that when one was upset, sometimes it was best, if they were left in silence to allow them time to think. After awhile however, she decided that she would try talking to her daughter about her day once again. Thinking that the poor girl was already keeping enough in, and was worried about what would happen if she wasn't able to relieve her stress.

"Tayler," Linda knocked gently on the door. Not waiting for a reply, she proceeded down the stairs. The room was dark, aside from the bedside lamp, Tayler had turned on when she first came down. She also had her favorite Lifehouse CD on, so the room wasn't filled with complete silence. Making Linda not feel nearly as worried. Knowing that when her daughter was really upset, she didn't want to hear a sound. At least so she learned early on, when Tayler first moved in. This thought, gave Linda a great deal more confidence as she proceeded with her plan of discussing the bad day, she appeared to have.

Tayler was still sitting on her bedroom floor, leaning against the wall, when Linda found her.

"I'd like for you to tell me about what happened at school today." Linda decided that instead of taking a seat next to her and risk her moving, she would take a seat on her desk chair.

"What happened is, I told you I didn't want to go to that school, but you made me go anyways." Tayler yelled, as she started to pace the floor. She was doing her best not to cry, but she had to admit, it was getting harder and harder. And the last thing she wanted to do was go back.

"Now you know you're not being fair Tayler," Linda kept her tone leveled, as she remained understanding. Rather than correcting her for being disrespectful and yelling, sensing that the only reason she responded in that manner, was because she was upset. "You could have had a bad day regardless of the school we sent you to."

"Fine, maybe your right," Tayler crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But that's not going to help tomorrow or the next day go any better." She had a point.

"Just calm down and tell me what happened, and we'll see what we can do to make it better." Linda gestured at the bed, not very far away, for her take a seat.

Tayler sighed, but finally took a seat, knowing her mother was right. She did need to calm down. "I was late for every class, because I didn't know my way around the school. I didn't get lunch, because I left my lunch money in my locker, and I couldn't get it out, because my locker wouldn't open. Not that it mattered, I didn't find the cafeteria, until the bell rang, and lunch was over."

"You couldn't have asked one of your brothers for help?" Linda felt terrible, at the way her daughters day went.

"I didn't see them until we met in the pickup lane," Tayler responded.

"And Nicki?" Linda knew that her niece would have helped, had she known.

"I saw her, but I don't think she saw me. And the hallways were so crowded, that by the time I got to where she was was, she was gone."

"I'm so sorry sweetheart," Linda could tell just by the way her daughter was speaking, that she was quite upset over the days events.

"And what makes it worse is, it'll probably happen again tomorrow too," Tayler mumbled.

"It won't," Linda assured her. "I'll call Nicki, and ask her to show you around."

"You really don't have to," Tayler wasn't use to having anyone around trying to help her solve her problems. And part of her wasn't sure, if she wanted it. Even though, she had to admit it, it would have been better than wandering around the school aimlessly again.

"I'm sure she won't mind," Linda smiled. "Now if you don't let me ask Nicki for help, I'm going to spend my day, following you around, to make sure it doesn't happen again." Linda said it with a teasing smile. Yet at the same time, part of her felt as if she would do it. Even if she knew she couldn't do it. And as much as she longed to keep each and every one of her children from trouble. She knew she had to let them endure on their own, in order for them to grow up right. But that still didn't mean, she wouldn't fix this problem by asking for help.

"Okay," Tayler forced a smile, sounding appreciative.

"Now," Linda tried to do one better, by making Taylers day a bit better, by coming up with an idea. Smiling when she thought of it, and glad that she had the opportunity to pass it on to her newly acquainted daughter. "Do you know what I do, when I've had a rough day?"

"No," Tayler mumbled.

"I take a bath."

"What?" Tayler looked surprised.

"I relax in a hot bubble bath. Now why don't you try it?" Linda pushed, hoping she would take her suggestion.

"But it's not late," Tayler pointed at the clock on the nightstand, revealing it was only 5:00."

"I'm not saying you have to go to bed right after," Linda laughed. "I just think it will help you feel better."

Tayler remained silent for a few moments, while she thought over her mothers suggestion. But she figured that even if it did sound strange to her, it wouldn't hurt. Especially if it worked. "I guess I'll try."

"Good," Linda smiled. "Now go enjoy yourself. I'm going to go work on dinner."

XXXXXXXX

"Our 72 hours are up," Danny tossed his pencil across his desk angrily. "And I'm really beginning to hate these projects."

"Danny," Baez admonished. "One or both of them may be innocent."

"Don't tell me you're going to start talking like my sister, and saying how everyone is innocent until proven guilty. When we know they're not."

"No," Baez shook her head. "But I do think we need to remain open minded."

"I am open minded," Danny argued. "Besides, one or both of them may be guilty of something. We just need to figure out what."

"I'm figuring, I'm figuring," Baez repeated, before returning to the data on her computer screen.

The two continued to work on their individual assignments they devided up, regarding the case, but after awhile, Danny's thought drifted to his family. In which he didn't know it at the time, but in the end, he would discover how his drifting thoughts would help in the solving of the case.

"I need to go home," he sighed.

"Yeah you do," his partner seconded it. "You've been here for hours, and you have kids to see."

"Today was there first day back to school," Danny remembered, not really speaking to her, rather he was just thinking aloud.

"Go home for the night Reagan," Baez pushed. "I'll stay for awhile longer, and if I come up with anything, I'll call you."

"I can't," Danny ran a hand over his tired face.

"Danny," Baez started, but was quickly interrupted by her partner.

"Wait a minute," Danny stopped, his eyes widening, appearing as if the light bulb in his head came on.

"What?" Baez looked hopeful.

"Look up Paul and Krista Maynard. They are from Ineos."

What about them?" Baez squinted. "It says they both work at the middle school near the projects, and lost their daughter at the beginning of the summer, due to a drive by shooting."

"It also says that the shooter responsible for the murder was from the Demzy project," Danny continued.

"Yeah, but they were arrested, charged and are now spending time in prison." Baez pointed out.

"That's not the point," Danny shook his head. "Each of the children missing are from the Demzy project. But attend school, where the Maynard's work. I think we found our kidnappers."

"Yeah, but you said school just started today. How could they have known which kids to kidnap?"

"Most school faculty have already been working for two weeks to get ready for the semester."

"Which means they had access to the schools files, just before the kidnappings started to take place," Baez finished his sentence.

"Let's go pay them a little visit," Danny reached into his desk drawer for his gun, while Baez pulled her jacket on.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Linda, Danny greeted, walking through the front door of his home.

"Hey yourself," Linda smiled back, as she made her way over to him, so she could greet him properly.

"Mm," Danny kissed her back. Knowing he normally didn't get as nice a greeting. At least when the kids were in the room.

"Where are the boys?" Danny only asked about his sons, figuring that his stepdaughter was hiding in the basement as usual.

"Upstairs, upset that they have to do their homework," Linda shook her head. "And its back to school drama already."

"So how was their first day back?"

"I'll let them tell you over dinner."

"Not sure if I'm looking forward to that," Danny admitted.

"So how long are you here for?" Linda knew that as of lately, he was barely there for an hour or two, before he had to go rushing out the door and back to work.

"All night," Danny smiled. "The kidnappings over, and the kids are all safe and sound with their families." Danny couldn't help but sound proud of himself, and grateful at the same time, that they were all safe, and he was able to come home to his family.

"Good work," Linda kissed him again. Glad that he was going to be around for awhile, and could help with the kids.

"I'm going to go change, I'll be right back," Danny started for the stairs.

"Check on the boys and make sure they are doing their homework!" she called after him. "They've been out of the habit for too long."

"I will!" He responded.

After reminding his sons to get busy on their homework, Danny continued on to his bedroom, so he could get out of his tie and button down shirt. He noticed the bathroom door was closed, but he didn't think anything of it, considering Linda left the bathroom door closed on a regular basis. He had just changed his shirt, when he picked his dirty one up of the floor, and headed into the bathroom for the dirty clothes hamper. Knowing that if he left it on the floor, Linda would make some sort of comment about saying the maid was off that day. When he knew very well, that they didn't have one. He wasn't paying much attention to anything in the bathroom, considering he wasn't expecting to see or hear anything when he walked in. On top of that, the light was off, and the last thing he was paying attention to, was the bathtub.

Tayler was lying flat on her back in the bathtub, the water, just high enough to cover her ears. Making all sounds extremely muffled, if not completely non-existent.

Her eyes were closed, and she was being so still, there wasn't even a ripple in the water to be heard. She opened her eyes, when she thought she heard someone open the door. At first she thought it was Linda, but was caught completely off guard, when she realized it was Danny. Tayler screamed in embarrassment, and all Danny could do, was echo her own yell with his, as he tried to hurry out of the room as fast as he could, running into the wall, in the process.

He had beads of sweat, running down his face when he returned downstairs seconds later, fuming with his own embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me your daughter was in our bathroom?" Danny's face was as white as a ghost.

"My daughter?" Linda corrected, knowing never had he said anything along those lines before. And after the guardianship papers they obtained, she didn't think she needed to remind him, that technically she was his daughter as well.

"Yeah whatever," Danny didn't even realize what he had said. Considering he was too busy trying to keep himself from having a heart attack, rather than remember proper english. As well as the correct way to refer to his stepdaughter.

"Don't tell me you walked in on her?" Linda's eyes were wide.

"I didn't think I needed to knock before walking into my own bathroom?" Danny started to pace the floor, and do his best to get over the shock he was currently enduring.

"I better go up there," Linda rushed past him. Figuring that if her husband was in a state of shock, she could only imagine what her daughter was going through

"You know this never would have happened, if you'd just let me leave my clothes on the floor, without getting mad at me for it!" Danny hollered after her, running a hand through his hair, not only frustrated, but still obviously embarrassed.

"What's all the yelling about?" Jack asked, reaching the living room.

"Nothing," Danny ignored him. "Go do your homework."

"But I'm already done," Jack knew that they were always allowed downstairs, once their homework was complete.

"Just go to your room Jack!" Danny pointed up the stairs.

"Okay," Jack drew the word out. Not sure what was going on, all he knew, was that he had better get upstairs and fast.

"Tayler," Linda was careful to knock on the bathroom door, before entering. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"I suppose you heard what happened?" Tayler was now dressed and brushing out her long blonde hair.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard what happened," Linda replied, by taking the brush from her, and continuing with the hair in the back.

"You really don't have to do this," Tayler was still having trouble adjusting to having a mother to help her with things like hair and school. "I'm fine, really."

"I am sorry," Linda felt terrible for what happened. "I forgot to tell him you were up here."

"It's okay," Tayler assured her. "I'm sure he's just as embarrassed as I am."

"Oh, I can guarantee you he is," Linda nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he saw anything," Tayler admitted. "And he was in such a hurry to get out of here when he realized what he had done, that he ran into the wall.

"Doesn't surprise me," Linda was doing her best not to laugh out loud at the whole thing, and ruin the bonding moment, she was having with her daughter. By making her think, she wasn't considerate of her feelings. "He can be really smooth sometimes. But other times, he can turn into a complete woos."

"Please tell him I'm not upset," Tayler sounded nervous.

"I think it would be better if you told him," Linda set the brush down.

"Maybe in a minute," Tayler still wasn't all that comfortable, approaching either of them. "I need to blow dry my hair."

"Okay," Linda didn't want to push. She didn't think, Tayler was as scared as she was in the beginning with them. But it was obvious, she was still adjusting with the whole trust issue. "Dinner will be ready soon, so don't take too long."

A few minutes later, and Linda returned to the kitchen, where she found her husband purring water into the coffee maker.

"How is she?"

"She isn't scarred for life, if that's what your worried about," Linda replied.

"She might not be, but I am," Danny reached for the coffee canister.

"Are you seriously making coffee at this time? Aren't you going to be wanting to go to bed soon?" Linda knew that he hadn't much sleep in the past couple of days, and she could tell just by looking at him, that he was exhausted.

"Yes," Danny sighed returning the canister to the cabinet, before he proceeded by reaching into the fridge for a beer.

"You know, I think Tayler might be handling this better than you," Linda observed.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't she coming down here? It's because she's too embarrassed to face me isn't it?" Danny took a long swig from the beer he was drinking.

"Am I going to have to call your father to come talk some sense into you. I''m sure this same thing happened to him before.

"This is different, Dad was use to having a girl." Danny sounded as if he was pouting.

"The same as I'm use to having boys. Making it completely different when I walk in on them. Not only have I changed their diapers, but up until recently, I've had to go in and all but drag them out of the shower, for staying in too long."

"Let's just call it a learning experience," Linda was trying to make him feel better. "You are learning how to raise a daughter."

"I've never had a daughter before," Danny sighed. "This is completely unchartered territory for me."

"This is only the beginning," Linda thought of the number of years they still had ahead of them. "And I think it's safe to say, that we're are in store for a whole lot more."

Yeah well, from now on, I'm not going anywhere in this house, unless I'm wearing bells," Danny made a statement.

"You really don't have to do that," Tayler spoke up, from where she stood, not to far behind him.

"Tayler!" Danny turned around in an instant. "I," he started to say, before he was cut off.

"You don't have to say anything," Tayler stopped him. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have knocked." Sure Danny didn't think he needed to, considering it was his bathroom, and Tayler did have one of her own. But that didn't mean, he wanted her to feel as if she was to blame. Straining their relationship even more than it already was. Considering they even had a relationship to begin with.

"It's your bathroom," Tayler repeated, what he had said to Linda some time ago.

"Still," Danny started, before he was interrupted by Sean

"Can we come downstairs now? It's bored up there."

"Bored? You've got stuff in your room to play with?" Linda wasn't thrilled with her sons excuse.

"So what was all that yelling about earlier?" Jack asked again.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Jack," Danny was quick to reply, without offering any information that would curb his sons curiosity.

"Is dinner almost ready Mom? I'm hungry," Sean wandered into the kitchen.

"Yes, go wash up." Linda proceeded by setting the table.

A few minutes later, and the Reagan/Donovan's were settled at the table, eating dinner.

"Dad, can you play, play station with us tonight?" Sean sounded hopeful. Excited that his father was finally home, to spend time with them for awhile.

"I don't know Sean, it's getting kind of late, and you have school tomorrow." Linda answered for her husband, knowing how tired he was.

"Just for a little while Linda," Danny looked at his wife. "I haven't been able to see them much."

"Okay," Linda gave in. "But only if they promise not to give me any problems, when I get them up for school in the morning."

"We promise!" Both boys were quick to give their word, if it meant time with their father.

"Tayler," Linda said, when her daughter didn't reply.

"Hmm?" Tayler looked up from her plate, when she realized they were looking for her to reply. "I wasn't planning on playing."

"Sure you are," Danny obviously wasn't accepting her answer.

"But I've never played before," Tayler said carefully.

"We can teach you," Jack nodded. "The racing games are easy."

"I don't know," Tayler still wasn't certain, that it was a good idea to socialize with them too much.

"Now Tayler," Danny cleared his throat. Doing his best to speak with a gentle tone. "Let's give it thirty minutes, and if you aren't having fun, then you can go to your room. But how are you supposed to know you won't enjoy the game or spending time with us, unless you try?"

"Okay," Tayler figured she could give him that much. Considering at least he wasn't forcing her, and was trying to respect her feelings of uncertainty.

XXXXXXXX

Some time later, and Linda who was busy in the kitchen, getting glasses of water for her gamers, heard a loud laugh, she didn't think she had heard before. She knew both her boys laughs, as well as her husbands. But this laugh was different, and it sounded as if it was coming from her daughter. Stepping through the kitchen door, Linda couldn't help but smile, and stifle the laugh that was threatening to spill out. When she saw Danny trying to pull Tayler's controller out of her hand, in order to keep her race car from crossing the finish line first.

"Danny stop!" She tried to pull keep her hands on the controller as best as possible. Despite the fact, her stepfather was much stronger than she was. "You're cheating!" She continued to laugh out loud.

A look of satisfaction crossed the mothers face, as tears of joy started to escape, and run down the sides of her cheeks, as she hoped with everything in her, that this was only the beginning of the life that was forming for the five of them. She knew they still had a long way to go, before Tayler was truly integrated and felt like one of them. But she couldn't help but hop, that they were taking first steps into becoming one family.

Hope you all enjoyed the update! I know I couldn't wait to get to this chapter! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! JusticeStandsTRUE

PS: The next story to be updated is Taken By Surprise


End file.
